


What Do You Do with a Drunken Doctor?

by starsinger



Series: Drunken Doctors and Policemen [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 49,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU. Another experiment, Jim is a police officer who pulls over a car containing a drunk and a little girl from Georgia. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Alternate Universe_

In this universe Jocelyn McCoy walks out on her husband and daughter in Atlanta, Georgia. Leonard McCoy gets very drunk and decides to drive to his mother’s home. On the way he hits and kills a family of four and a police officer named James Kirk. Kirk had just moved to Atlanta from his home in Iowa and was a father of three. Kirk had pulled over to the side of the road to help the stranded family when fate met destiny. Leonard McCoy is the only survivor as his daughter is also killed. He hangs himself three days later as the horror of what he’s done sinks in and he cannot live with himself. But this is not this story…

_Our Universe_

Leonard groaned as he saw the flashing lights in the rearview mirror of his SUV. The slim, tall young officer approached his car as he glanced back at his young daughter in the backseat. Joanna was sleeping in her car seat. “What’s the problem occifer?” McCoy slurred. He noted briefly the bright blue eyes and blonde hair under the police hat peering down at him.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” he asked.

“A couple of beers is all,” McCoy said. The officer winced and ducked as McCoy flailed over to the glove compartment of his car and pulled out paper. He also noted the baby in the back seat and the beer cans in the floor board.

“You do know about the open container law, right?” the officer asked.

“Open container law?” McCoy asked as his gaze dropped down and noticed the beer cans. “I would get pulled over in god dammed Iowa! Can’t you just leave me alone? I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Sir, you were swerving all over the road,” the officer told him as a car containing a family of four drove by safely. “I need you to step out of the car,” the officer, name tag reading Kirk, opened the door and McCoy staggered out and face planted into the dirt. Kirk sighed and decided to handcuff him. After he read him his rights he paused, “We’ll let you sober up downtown, let them decide whether or not to charge you.”

“Jo, my little girl, please!” McCoy begged.

Kirk put him in the back of the cruiser. Then he pulled out the carrier and put it and the little girl, who didn’t stir having slept through the whole thing, beside her father. Jim radioed dispatch telling them he was on his way in. The little girl looked to be about six months old and it wrenched Jim’s heart to have to do this to them. Maybe he could help.

Jim got home early the next morning with the young child in tow. He knew he shouldn’t be bringing home another one, but his heart went out to Dr. McCoy. He was raising his three step-children whose mother had also walked out on, and couldn’t help but want to help. Reina, the oldest at sixteen, peered in from her room as he entered the house, “Dad?”

“Hey, sweetie,” he smiled. “Hey, this is Jo. Her Dad was taken in for a DUI last night, and I couldn’t leave her in the hands of CPS.”

Reina smiled, her brown eyes lighting up at the tiny girl, “It’s a good thing we never got rid of that crib, now isn’t it?”

They never had because Jim had played foster Dad to seven children over the past few years. CPS knew he was capable of handling another one and just had him sign the paperwork. “Where are Charlie and Susie?” he asked about her nine and five year old brother and sister.

“Asleep, I was thirsty when you came home,” she replied taking the carrier. “Go get some sleep, Dad. I’ll take care of it from here.”

Jim went upstairs for a shower and some sleep, very glad it was a Saturday. Tomorrow would be soon enough to deal with the real world.

_Across Riverside_

Dr. McCoy rolled over and into the bright lights and terrible headache that was a hangover in jail. He knew that’s where he was. He vaguely remembered the officer who arrested him. He knew the law, he could go to jail for this, even though he’d never been convicted before. He closed his eyes and just hoped that Jo was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoJa and Red, this would have been a REALLY short story if Bones had killed everyone! I was just pointing out the worst case scenario. Nobody’s dead, so here we go! Jim gets McCoy a lawyer. Don’t own them.

Jim awakens eight hours later to the sound of Reina talking in a low voice that sounds like baby talk. He also hears the sound of the television downstairs. He smiled thinking of the Charlie and Susie watching cartoons or maybe even Girl Meets World. He remembered Boy Meets World fondly growing up. Soon, a baby’s babble joined Reina and he remembered his newest guest as he groaned in getting up. He still had a few hours, and he needed to make a couple of phone calls.

Jim walked out of his room and smiled as Reina held little Jo in one arm while trying to vacuum with the other. “Dad! Could you set up the playpen? I haven’t had time, and you know Grandpa is useless with tools!” That was a chore that took all of five minutes as the playpen had never really been disassembled. Jo burbled happily as she discovered a stuffed giraffe being placed in the corner. “I went to the store this morning and got some stuff for Jo,” Reina told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I also called Uncle Spock. He said he’d meet you at the station around five.” She handed him cup of coffee she’d laid on a side table.

“Thanks, Sweetheart, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Jim said with a fond smile.

“Starve,” she replied.

“I don’t know, your Grandfather can cook a mean omelet!” he shouted heading down the hall. He could almost hear Reina’s eyes rolling behind him. He knocked on another door, “Dad?”

“Come on in, son,” came the soft voice within. Jim opened the door and found his father sitting at the computer talking into the voice recognition software Jim had installed for him. George Kirk turned toward the sound of the door opening as his service dog rose up beside him. She sat before leaning against his chair. “I heard you brought home another stray,” he quipped.

George had been blinded in the car crash ten years ago that had killed Jim’s mother, Winona, and put his older brother, Sam, in a coma. The other driver had been drunk. Sam had recovered and was now in the Navy serving aboard the USS Enterprise. George had gone into a nursing home. It wasn’t until a service dog named London came into his life that he’d regained his independence, and eventually moved in with Jim and his new family. George stayed, Erin left. “Yeah, pulled her Dad over for a DUI last night. Had to help,” Jim replied.

“He’ll have to stay in the nursery with Jo,” George said with a knowing smile.

“Who, Dad?” Jim asked absently.

“Jo’s father, who else?” George said turning the blue eyes that Jim had inherited on his youngest son.

“Have to get him out of jail first, Dad,” Jim said with a grin.

“Spock is the best. Give him my best,” George replied with a wave of his hand. Jim briefly saw that he was sending an e-mail to Sam and smiled at his father.

_Later_

“I know, Spock, I don’t think he meant any harm. It’s his first DUI, and I’d like to give him a chance,” Jim told his friend at the station.

Spock Grayson black eyes gazed at his friend. “I appreciate your efforts, Jim,” the other man replied, his voice flat, almost emotionless. “Have you heard from Erin?”

“No, I just don’t understand. Things had gotten bad before she left, but she didn’t even say good-bye to the kids,” Jim shook his head. “Only reason I haven’t filed a missing person’s report is because she talks to her Mom, and I received divorce papers the other day. How’s Nyota? She given birth yet?”

Spock actually smiled at the question, “Not yet, Doctor Chapel keeps telling her any day now.”

“Christine is a good doctor,” Jim replied. They approached a room containing Dr. McCoy. “You know where to find me,” Jim replied before leaving Spock to what he did best.

Spock opened the door to find a tired looking man sitting disconsolately at the table awaiting him, “Dr. McCoy?” he asked. The man nodded before dropping his eyes back down to the table. “I’m Spock Grayson your attorney. I’ve been asked to be there for the hearing on Monday.”

“Who contacted you? Where’s my little girl?” he asked desperately.

“The one who hired me is the same one who is taking care of your little girl, Officer Kirk. She’s in good hands, Doctor, he has three children of his own. How do you want to take this case?” Spock asked.

“I was offered a place at Riverside Memorial Hospital,” McCoy responded. “Can we manage some kind of plea agreement so I can start work and try to support us?”

Spock looked at McCoy, knowing he meant himself and Jo, “As this is your first offense the DA may see his way through to the bargain. I will have to approach him and ask Monday morning before you see the judge. Christopher Pike is a good man, and I may be able to persuade him see things your way.”

“Thank you,” McCoy answered. “I just want to see Jo,” he whispered. Spock nodded before knocking on the door to be let out. McCoy didn’t even resist the guards putting handcuffs on him as they escorted him back to his cell.

_Sunday Night_

Jim listened to Spock’s voice before heading out for his patrol, “Pike agreed to three years probation with ninety days in jail. He can spend the weekends there until it’s done. It’s also contingent upon his living with you. He wants him somewhere he can be found.”

“Tell Pike that I’m okay with that. I won’t be at the hearing tomorrow, Spock, you know how I am without any sleep,” Jim said. “Besides, I’m getting my new partner, a German Shepherd named Worf.”

“Worf? Sounds like something from an old Sci-Fi show,” Spock responded. “I’ll bring Dr. McCoy back to your house. Will anyone be home?”

“Yeah, I’ll let Dad know to keep an ear out for the doorbell,” Jim said as a call involving a robbery came over the radio. “Gotta go, Spock. Tell Nyota hi for me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old joke, when Marina Sirtis and Johnathan Frakes were talking about their characters Troi and Riker settling into married life after Star Trek: The Next Generation, they said they’d have a crazy Uncle Data and their faithful dog Worf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones goes to court and learns his fate. Don’t own them.

Spock met Bones at the courthouse before the hearing. “We are fortunate today, Dr. McCoy. Judge Jonathan Archer is presiding. He’s a tough, no-nonsense type judge who tends to be fair.”

“Why are we fortunate to have him?” McCoy asked cynically.

A tall, graying man walked into the room and looked at both of them, “Because we could have had Judge Alexander Marcus or James Barnett. They both tend to throw the book at people. Once, I actually watched Judge Marcus do just that. The Bailiff caught it before it actually connected with the Defendant.”

“Assuming Judge Archer accepts the Plea Deal, what next?” Bones asked.

“I’ll take you to the home of Officer Kirk. His father is expecting you. Your car has been taken out of the impound lot. You stay sober and follow the rules of your probation, and you won’t have any problems,” Spock replied.

“You’re helping me a lot, a man you barely know. Why?” McCoy asked.

“Because Jim has good instincts about people, and he feels you’re worth the effort. He doesn’t waste his time with people who aren’t worth the effort. I’m Christopher Pike, the DA,” he introduced himself.

“Leonard McCoy,” Bones replied absently.

Two hours after he arrived Bones finally stood before the judge, “I plead No Contest, Your Honor.”

“Your attorney has explained fully what this means, Dr. McCoy?” the elderly judge asked.

“Yes, Your Honor,” McCoy whispered.

“Alright, you’re sentenced to three years of probation and ninety days in jail, served on the weekends. You have some place to stay?” he asked, looking pointedly at him.

“He will be staying with Officer James Kirk,” Spock told the judge.

“Good,” Archer said. “Report to your probation officer in the morning, and I hope you like dogs.” Archer grinned at Pike and Spock, who grinned back.

Bones was back in a daze as he was taken back to jail to await release. They gave him back his clothes and his belongings and found himself looking as Spock waited patiently for him. “What did the judge mean by liking dogs?” Bones finally blurted out as they drove through suburban Riverside.

“Jim’s father, George, is blind. He has a service dog, a Golden Retriever. Jim is getting a canine dog, a German Shepherd named Worf,” Spock told him as he drove. “Look at the bright side, Doctor, you’ll get to see your daughter again.”

Bones perked up as they stopped at a two story blue house trimmed in white. A front porch ran the length of the front of the house and he could hear wind chimes somewhere in the distance. Large oak trees dotted the landscape as Spock pulled out his cell phone. “Jim is probably still asleep as he works the night shift. George told me to call him when we got here.” A short conversation followed and the got out of the car and walked up to the door. A blonde man with a beautiful, and friendly, dog stood there waiting for him. Bones had to admit he looked remarkably like the man who had arrested him a few nights earlier.

“Hey, Spock, come on in,” the man told him as he laid a hand on the dog’s harness who turned back into the house. Bones realized this had to be George. The interior was as beautiful, and tidy, as the exterior. It was decorated in an old farmhouse style with a chic, feminine touch to it. “Dr. McCoy, I’m sorry, I’m George Kirk. My son is asleep and the kids are at school.”

“Kids?” Bones responded.

“Yes, Reina, Charlie and Susie, you’ll meet them later. I imagine you want to see your daughter and where you’ll be staying,” George turned toward the stairs with confidence as the dog followed him at his side. “Oh, this is Harpie, he’d my helper,” George said patting the dog.

“Nice to meet you, Harpie,” Bones said as he and Spock followed George up the stairs. Spock’s phone went off and Bones heard Spock answer it before they entered what was the nursery. In the playpen in the corner Jo sat playing with her stuffed animals. She saw her father and started burbling at him, waving her arms to get his attention. He looked over to see a twin bed sitting in the corner waiting for him. He set his bag on the bed and walked over to scoop up his precious little girl, holding her tight.

“Uhm, George, give Jim my best. That was Nyota,” Spock said in an obvious hurry.

“She in labor?” George asked.

“Doctor Chapel said her water broke. I have to go,” Bones watched with a knowing grin as Spock hurried out the door.

“Nyota?” Bones asked.

“Spock’s very pregnant wife,” George said with a grin. “I’ll leave you to get settled. Come downstairs when you’re ready. I’ll have some tea waiting. Contrary to Reina’s opinion, I **do** know how to cook.”

Bones chuckled and turned to look out the bedroom window. Maybe things would work out after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of past child molestation in this chapter. Bones gets to know his new friends, and is given a famous nickname by a very shy little girl. Don’t own them.

Reina was the first to arrive home. Jim had roused from his slumber by the time she got home. She piled her bag on the kitchen table before heading for a snack and giving her grandfather a peck on the cheek. Her brown hair and eyes made him think that she must have taken after her mother, the enigmatic Erin. “You must be Dr. McCoy,” Reina announced. “I’m Reina, Dad’s oldest.” Bones took the proffered hand and shook it. The girl had a strong grip. “I’m a sophomore at Riverside High.”

“Call me Leonard,” Bones responded. “I don’t think we need to be so formal around here.” This was said just as two dust devils whirled through the kitchen yelling at the tops of their lungs.

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” they shouted as George knelt down to receive their affections as well.

“Guess what, Grandpa? Miss Stephens brought a hamster to school today. Can I have one?” the little boy, who looked like his older sister announced.

George smiled, “I don’t think so. You know your Dad’s bringing home a new dog tonight. A hamster might be frightened by it, especially if it got out.”

The little boy pouted as the little girl asked, “Grandpa, who’s he?” Bones noticed that she did not point in his direction.

“He is Dr. Leonard McCoy. He’s Jo’s Daddy,” George responded. Bones couldn’t help but stare. The little girl had red hair and green eyes. “Leonard, this Charlie,” he laid a hand on Charlie’s head, “and this is Susie.” Another hand rested against the little girl.

The little girl promptly hid behind George’s leg, “Are you really a doctor?” she asked in a small voice.

Bones knelt down in front of her, “Yes, I take care of people when they’re hurt bad enough to need surgery.”

“Do you cut their bones?” she asked.

“Sometimes,” he replied.

“I’ll call you Bones!” she cried flying out to give him a hug. “Leonard sounds too stuffy and formal.”

“Okay, kids, time to go do your homework!” George called after them. “They’re a handful.”

“They take after their mother?” Leonard asked.

“Reina and Charlie do. Susie takes after her father,” George said with a sigh. “Jim’s their stepfather. Their Dad was convicted of possession of an illegal substance, and manslaughter when Susie was two. Erin divorced him after he went to jail and married Jim two years later. Now they’re getting a divorce and Jim has custody of the kids.”

“Sounds complicated,” Bones responded.

“Reina’s gay. She came out of the closet three months ago after Jim walked in on her and her best friend, Lily. Erin blamed him and left. I think she was just looking for an excuse. She’d been unhappy for several months. She’d never been very religious.” Leonard watched as George started pulling food out of the refrigerator. “Reina, what do you want to make for dinner?”

Bones watched as she walked back into the kitchen and pulled out some chicken and other stuff. “We’ll have garlic lemon chicken with rice,” she announced as she pulled out mixing bowls and measuring cups as well as baking ware. She turned and pointed a wooden spoon at Leonard, “You have an appointment with Dr. Puri tomorrow at Riverside Memorial at 2 pm. I retrieved your suit from the dry cleaners on my way home from school. It had gotten all wrinkled and dirty sitting in your car in the impound lot.”

Bones thought he heard George mutter “Managing females” just before Jo started wailing over the baby monitor.

Bones grinned as Reina grabbed a sauce pan and filled it with water before mixing formula so Jo could be fed. “There are worse things in life,” Bones told the older man as he headed for the stairs. He passed Jim on the stairs who was in full uniform. He couldn’t help himself, he turned and admired the confident stride and excellent fit of the uniform on the officer. His heart also melted as Jim landed kisses on the two youngster’s heads as they diligently did their homework. He entered the nursery and changed Jo’s wet diaper as the baby waved short arms at him. “Sweetheart, I don’t know how we did it, but I think we hit the jackpot,” he told her as he snapped up her onesie and scooped her up to go downstairs.

Jo fussed at him all the way downstairs and into the kitchen where Reina handed him the bottle, “It should be fine. I just tested it myself.”

Dinner was delicious, and Bones marveled at how smoothly everything went. After dinner, Jim and the smaller kids cleaned up while Reina sat down to do her homework. “Does it always run this smoothly?” he asked her as he watched Jo crawl around the living room.

“No, you caught us on a good night. Usually Charlie doesn’t want to do his homework, Susie throws a fit because we won’t let her watch cartoons until **after** she does her homework, and Harpie starts barking at the neighborhood cats,” she said. “Grandpa told you about me. Look, all Dad said was that he didn’t have to worry about me getting pregnant.”

“Do you remember your real Dad?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, sometimes he was really nice, but he yelled a lot,” she took a deep breath. “Another reason he went away is because he was touching me.” Bones’ whole world went red. That **anyone** would do that to a child angered him. “You know, you look just like Dad when I told him. You two will get along better than he and Mom.”

“How do you figure that?” Bones asked.

“Personally, I think he likes men better than women,” she said matter-of-factly before turning back to her Geometry homework. Bones shook his head shook his head. This family was a lot more complicated than he could ever have imagined. Still, he watched his daughter explore her new world and thanked whatever deities might be listening that Officer Kirk had pulled him over late that Friday night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest addition to the Kirk household comes home, and a hate crime rocks the community. Don’t own them.

Jim brought Worf home early that morning, and, somehow, he managed to look like he had a slight goatee despite being a German Shepherd. In spite of being well-trained and a stolid member of the community, he was still young and loved to play fetch as McCoy learned early that morning as he took both Worf and Harpie out for their morning walk. Unlike Harpie he did NOT growl or chase after the neighborhood cats. Bones was enjoying this early morning ritual, well, two days of rituals anyway, and the dogs got along just fine. Golden Retrievers were known as easy going dogs, anyway, so it wasn’t hard.

Suddenly, a loud noise rocked the early morning air as Bones looked east. Something had exploded, a building probably, and he needed to get back to the house. He rushed in as the whole household had awakened and rushed downstairs. McCoy told them he saw smoke coming from the east as Jim blinked at him. “Call 911 and tell them to get to the Mosque over here,” Jim gave him the address. “Then get there yourself, this happened around the time of the morning call to prayer, there are going to be injured,” Jim told him as he rushed upstairs.

Bones called 911 and heard the sounds of sirens as he finally reached a dispatcher. He relayed Jim’s information before quickly getting dressed and asking Reina to take care of Jo who was wailing from her crib. The loud noise and rush of people scared her.

When Bones reached the building it was carnage and chaos everywhere, a large, gaping hole lay in the side of the building where people were entering to pull people out. Several women were weeping as smoke continued to billow from the building. There was no question in Bones’ mind that this was a bomb, he had no doubt that Jim suspected it as well. Jim stood directing traffic into and out of the building, and even disappeared into the building himself.

Bones took a deep breath and headed for the first body he saw. It was a girl about Charlie’s age who was breathing and speaking rapidly in a language he didn’t understand. “Hi,” he said to her, “I’m Dr. McCoy. Can I see your head wound?” She nodded. He moved the Hijab enough so that he could examine the gash into her hairline. It was nasty and bled like all head wounds did. “How many fingers am I holding up?” he asked.

“Four,” she replied.

“Good, you don’t appear to have a concussion. Anything else hurt?” she shook her head. “The EMTs will get you to the hospital and fix you up, alright?” She nodded.

Bones moved to the next person whose injuries were more severe. His left leg twisted at an unnatural angle. “Don’t get up,” he told the man. “Your leg is broken. You’ll make it worse if you try to walk on it.”

“My wife and daughter are in there,” he told Bones. “She’s just a baby.”

Bones’ heart went out to him, “They’re doing everything they can.”

“I left Iraq to get away from this, and this happens. Why?” he asked.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a good answer for the man as more and more people from the neighborhood came to help. People helped tie off tourniquets to those suddenly missing limbs. They helped comfort those who could not understand what had just happened to them. Bones took charge of triage to get the worst of the wounded evacuated first. The man found his daughter when Jim brought several children out but his wife could not be found.

In the end fifteen were wounded, six were dead including the Imam and two children, and Bones was hailed as a hero having dived in to help immediately. At one o’clock he sat tiredly on the front green of the Mosque, and realized he was going to be late for his appointment with Dr. Puri. Jim plopped down on the grass beside him as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hospital.

“Hello, Dr. Puri, this is Dr. McCoy, listen, I’m not going to make it…uh huh…sure. Okay, tomorrow is fine, thank you,” McCoy laughed as he hung up the phone. “I’ve been on the local news. Apparently, he caught sight of me helping people here from the local media, and told me to go home and take a nap. He’ll see me tomorrow. Oh, I still have a job waiting for me.”

Jim laid a hand on Bones’ shoulder, warm and welcoming. “I’m glad,” he told him. “I’m going to get Worf, this will be good training for him.”

Bones nodded as Jim headed off for the house. Minutes later he returned with both Worf and Jo. Bones’ face lit up as he saw his little girl and took him from Jim. One of the EMTs stopped by and watched them, “Dr. McCoy? That man you treated who was looking for his wife and daughter?”

“Yes?” Bones asked apprehensively.

“His wife wasn’t here. She was running late and arrived after the explosion. These people were praying. They weren’t terrorists. Why would anyone do this?” she asked sitting next to him.

“Some people can’t separate ordinary Muslims from terrorists. They see the acts of a few and equate that with the whole group. If the same was applied to Christians,” McCoy left the sentence dangling.

“Yeah, I see what you’re saying,” the woman told him. She patted his knee, “Beautiful little girl. I have one about her age. Hey George,” she called.

Bones looked up to see George and Harpie heading toward them, a cup of coffee in George’s hand. He handed the coffee to Bones, “You didn’t have your coffee this morning. You’re a grump if you don’t have your coffee.” Bones laughed, all this terror, and George Kirk managed to bring everything back to Earth again. Bones silently wondered if they would ever know the truth of what happened here today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the bombing, and a few lessons along the way. Don’t own them.

Hundreds of pinpoints of light dotted the dark landscape as people gathered to remember those lost earlier that day and pray for those left behind to heal. An Imam from another Mosque stepped forward to make the call to prayer, his voice cracking in spite of being cleared several times. A Rabbi and a Minister stood at his side. Bones, Charlie, Susie, Jo, George and Harpie stood in the crowd. Jim stood near the clergy, Worf silently at his side.

Jim walked forward and said what Bones thought was a prayer. It took him a moment to realize it was being said in Arabic. Soon Jim cleared his throat, “I thought, tonight, that the Muslim Prayer for Peace would be appropriate:

In the name of Allah,

the beneficent, the merciful.

Praise be to the Lord of the

Universe who has created us and

made us into tribes and nations,

That we may know each other, not that

we may despise each other.

If the enemy incline towards peace, do

thou also incline towards peace, and

trust God, for the Lord is the one that

heareth and knoweth all things.

And the servants of God,

Most Gracious are those who walk on

the Earth in humility, and when we

address them, we say ‘PEACE.’"

“Peace,” the crowd echoed.

The Rabbi spoke, “We gather here together in a moment of solidarity for those who have suffered this day. Let us not go forth in anger, but forgive those who have done wrong, and hate that which they choose not to understand. We are a diverse land of many cultures and many faiths, and that makes us strong. We choose tonight to stand up against those who choose hate and ignorance and help those who need our strength. Tonight, we stand united as one.”

More people spoke of what had happened, and how it had affected their lives in an instant. Jim stood their silently and watched the crowd, it seemed to Bones that he was looking for someone. Bones leaned over to George, “It looks like Jim is looking for someone.”

George whispered back, “Often the perpetrators of crimes like these will return. That’s why he also brought Worf, in hopes that he sniffs residue on someone.”

“How do you know this?” Bones asked.

“I served as a police officer before the accident. In fact I was on the force on 9-11,” George’s admission stunned the doctor. He also remembered watching the planes fly into the World Trade Center buildings on that fateful day. “While what happened that day was terribly wrong, so was this. Innocent lives were taken and for no good reason except in the minds of the perpetrators. I wish that this world could live in peace.”

Bones echoed that sentiment as the service ended. Jim moved toward them as Jo had fallen asleep and Charlie and Susie were nearing that state themselves. Jim scooped Charlie up one-handed as Reina picked Susie up. As they were leaving a young man approached them, “Officer Kirk, I’m Dan Saunders, I live next door to the Mosque and have security cameras around my house. I happened to be reviewing them before I left for the service and found this,” he handed Jim a DVD. “I hope it’ll help. These people did nothing wrong.”

“Thank you, Dan, we’ll be in touch,” Jim whispered. They walked home quietly, Harpie and Worf obediently following. They put the kids to bed and sat down at the dining room table. “I’ll swing by the station in the morning and drop this off,” Jim said yawning. “I’m glad I’m off today,” Worf woofed his agreement and Bones wandered upstairs to get ready for bed himself.

The next morning was the usual rush to get everyone up and out the door for school. Bones chuckled as he saw the kids’ lunchboxes Charlie’s was Iron Man, Susie’s was Barbie, and Reina’s was Wonder Woman. What a sixteen year old was doing with a lunch box, Bones couldn’t even begin to guess, but it was different. Bones, Jim and George stood at the door and waved at them as they got on their school buses. They waved back and bounded onto the buses with the endless energy and enthusiasm that the young always seemed to have. Reina boarded her bus more sedately before the trio returned to the house.

“I didn’t know you spoke Arabic,” McCoy mentions.

“I studied with the Imam for about two years. Dad thought it would be beneficial for me to learn about other cultures especially after 9-11. Had a bunch of different security firms offer me jobs over the years, but I pointed out that they wanted someone who spoke Aramaic. Different language, older. Need to get to the station. See you later,” Jim said as he hurried upstairs.

At two o’clock Bones was at Riverside General having left Jo in George’s more than capable hands and Harpie’s capable paws. He sat outside waiting for Dr. Puri as the doctor talked to several interns about their job performances. He finally exited his office and waved Bones in. “I saw you on the news, as I told you, and saw the results of your field triage first hand. Good work.”

“Thank you, Dr. Puri, I appreciate your words,” Bones told him.

“We’re lucky to have you. Yes, I know what happened over the weekend, but we all make mistakes, Dr. McCoy. I’ll make sure you have the weekends free you need to complete your sentence,” he finished.

“Thank you. Call me Leonard,” he told the older man.

“Call me Abel,” the other man returned as they shook hands. Bones hoped this was the start of a long and satisfying career.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, I’m bringing in your favorite Grandpa, Grandpa T (Tiberius). Yes, I’ve eaten grits, and enjoy them, but I’m a Southerner, go figure. Don’t own them.

The weekend before Bones was to start work at Riverside General Jim had off, miraculously. It started with a bang, or a shout, as Jim called upstairs, “Breakfast! Everybody up! Last one down is a rotten egg!”

This started a mad scramble for the stairs that even George and Harpie joined in. Apparently in spite of Reina’s thoughts, Jim was also an excellent cook. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, blueberry syrup, maple syrup, toast, to Bones’ amazement Grits, bacon sausage, hash browns, coffee, orange juice, and strawberry crepes.

Bones was the last down with Jo, “Grits, Jim, you didn’t have to do that for me.”

Charlie giggled as Reina explained to him, “He didn’t. We tried grits two years ago just for some variety and liked them so much they’ve become part of breakfast, when we have a family breakfast.” Susie nodded emphatically as she pulled out a healthy helping of grits.

Bones tried a little bit of everything, and it was delicious. He handed Jo a piece of one of his waffles and let her gum it while he fed himself, and then her. The pout on her face made him laugh as she silently informed her father that she didn’t appreciate being left out of the real food for the baby food. Jim winked at Bones as they finished breakfast.

“Okay, everyone, what shall we do today?” he asked.

“Let’s go to the park!” Susie announced enthusiastically.

“The zoo, let’s go to the zoo!” Charlie chimed in.

“Those are all really good ideas,” Reina said. “What do you have in mind, Dad?”

“How about we go see Grandpa T?” he asked mischievously. Cheers thundered around the table as this suggestion received unanimous approval. “Okay, kids, he’s expecting us. Go upstairs and wash up and get dressed. Reina, help them, Susie’s fashion sense leaves a lot to be desire.” Bones repressed a smile at the memory of Susie trying to insist that purple and green really did go together. His eyes were bleeding by the time Reina convinced her otherwise. The stampede upstairs was only overshadowed by the previous stampede downstairs.

Jim got up, “Grandpa T is my Grandfather, Dad’s dad, Tiberius. I think you can see why we call him T. You’re welcome to join us with Jo.”

Bones thought about it, “I’d love to, Jim. Let me get us dressed and ready to go.” Jim nodded as Bones left the kitchen.

It was a forty-five minute drive to the outskirts of Riverside, Bones realized. They had packed up the SUV with three adults, four kids, and two dogs. That mean three car seats, diaper bag, snacks for the kids, and putting one of the dogs in the back. Worf growled before settling down. He seemed to do that a lot, part of his personality, Bones guessed. He was always growling, even when his tail was wagging.

They approached a large farmhouse with a giant oak in the front. The oak had a tire swing hanging from an enormous branch. An elderly man wearing overalls and using a cane stood outside waiting for them. “Hello, Kirks! How are you today?”

The kids piled out of the SUV as the adults followed them more sedately. Charlie and Susie were talking excitedly about what had happened since they had last seen him. “Well, why don’t you go inside? Frances has some milk and cookies waiting for you.” Bones heard them cheer as they raced inside.

“Dad,” George said with a broad smile.

T embraced him, “Hello, George, good to see you again. You too Harpie. Who are your friends?”

“Hey Grandpa,” Jim said with a laugh. “This is Dr. Leonard McCoy and his daughter Jo. Leonard has been dubbed ‘Bones’ by Susie. They’re staying with us until he gets back on his feet.” Bones’ stomach lurched at the thought that this arrangement might not be permanent. “And this is Worf, he’s my new partner.”

“Hendorff not work out, Jimmy?” T said with a laugh as Jim shook his head. “Calling him Cupcake your first day on the job might not have helped things,” he said.

“Hey, he hit me!” Jim protested.

“You were drunk!” George chimed in. “Well, okay, so was he. At least we can count on Worf to be sober,” the dog growled an agreement.

Jo started fussing as Bones told them she needed a diaper change and probably a nap. “Go upstairs, Jim show him your old room. With as many little ones as Jim’s taken in over the years, we’ve kept a crib up there.”

Jo needed a complete change, she was sopping wet. Once changed into a dry diaper and onesie, she settled down into the crib for a nap. Jim stood at the window watching the kids play. Bones joined him to see Charlie and Susie zooming around some horses and a few ponies. An enormous Irish Wolfhound named Zeta sat nearby, watching the whole thing. Cornfields ranged far and wide beyond them, and he could see the occasional farmhouse in the distance. “It’s amazing here,” Bones said.

“Why did you leave Georgia, Bones?” Jim asked.

“I was accused of killing my father who was terminally ill. The board cleared me, but my wife Joss left me and took everything but Jo and my bones. I had been let go in the aftermath of my father’s demise and went looking around desperately for employment. Dr. Puri was the only one to give me another chance, and here I am.

“There’s more to it than that,” Jim said turning to him.

“There is, but I’d rather not talk about it right now,” Bones whispered. He laid a hand on Jim’s cheek as they silently looked at each other.

The moment was broken as George called softly from the hall, “Dad has coffee if anyone is interested.”

“We’ll be right down, Dad,” Jim told him and turned toward the door. Bones mourned the moment lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the illness in this chapter is a reflection of my recent experiences with this disease. My stepfather died of it back in October, and my Mother has been recently diagnosed with it. It’s Stage 2, meaning it was caught early (thank the gods), but if Woody hadn’t gotten sick and died, Mom would never have gotten checked out. He smoked, she still does as far as I know. Now, next step after everything else is to get her to STOP. Don’t own them.

Bones watched as the kids played. After Jo woke from her nap, Reina took her down to meet the animals. Frances turned out to be T’s sister who had come to live with him after her husband died two years ago of a heart attack. That turned Bones’ thought back to his own troubles.

Bones and Joss had been married four years when Jo was born. He was so busy with work that he never noticed the Post-Partum Depression that eventually drove her away. The warning signs were there. The neighbors called saying that she had left Jo with them, and he’d end up calling his sister Sarah or his mother to go get her. It had always been a rocky marriage, they were both too proud to admit that they’d made a mistake. Then Jo came along and it made things worse.

Then, his father David, was diagnosed with Lung Cancer. He’d smoked for 40+ years. It was worse considering he’d seen the effects of smoking over the years with his own patients, but he couldn’t stop. He started losing blood one day and went in for a transfusion. After weeks of tests, the results were not good. It was Stage 4, he had months to live.

Bones knew there wasn’t any cure. He called in Hospice to make his father more comfortable even as he demanded cigarettes. His mother grew paler and more tired as the months dragged on. Finally, one tired night, Bones confessed to his father what was really going on with his marriage, and that he was gay. David was tired and gray, but looked at his son with a smile, “I’m proud of you son. That took a lot to admit, even to me.”

His mother, Eleanor, having to deal with her husband’s illness, did not take it so well. “You lay on your father that your marriage is failing! You leave your baby daughter here every night so you can go pick up men at a local bar!” she shouted at her son.

Bones sighed as he looked at her, “Mom, you’re confusing me with Jocelyn. I leave Jo here almost every night so I can work and support us.” The fight deteriorated from there. Bones stormed upstairs to the nursery where he intended to grab Jo and head home. Instead, he fell asleep. He awoke the next morning to find his mother smiling in a most unnerving way.

“Your father is sleeping so peacefully, dear, won’t you go sit with him?” she asked as she wandered off to the kitchen.

Bones’ heart skipped a beat as he ran into the bedroom. It was too late. David was dead, and from the rigidity of the body, had been for several hours. He called the funeral home and tried to explain it to his mother. Eleanor, however, kept insisting that he was simply sleeping, even after the funeral home workers came and took him away.

People deal with grief in different ways. Bones asked Sarah to take Jo for a few days and she agreed. Eleanor went about her daily routine as if nothing had happened, and Bones started drinking. It wasn’t so bad that he went to work drunk, but it was bad. It got worse after the police dragged him in. Someone alleged that David had died of a morphine overdose, and he had been implicated. He even took a lie detector test that showed he was telling the truth. While these tests couldn’t be used in court, they were definitely used to rule suspects out, and they let him go without another word.

Meanwhile, Jocelyn decided she’d had enough and filed for divorce. It was short, bitter, and in the end she got everything except Jo and the car. She was pissed about the car, it was a brand new Mercedes, and the judge informed her that she needed to buy one for herself. He also awarded Bones child support which pissed her off even more.

Weeks later, as he and Sarah packed up the house having put Eleanor into a nursing home, Bones suddenly realized what had happened. Eleanor herself had taken it upon herself and delivered a fatal dosage. Angry at her sons “betrayal”, she accused him of killing his father. That night, he sat down, wept, and drank some more. He went to work drunk, and was let go. He attempted to sober up, but all the hospitals had heard what happened, and the accusations levelled against him about his father, and would not hire him. It was finally after he talked to Dr. Puri that he finally got hope. So, he packed up his and Jo’s stuff, said good-bye to Sarah, promised to keep in touch, and left.

Bones had just entered Iowa when he received a text from Joss saying that she was suing for alimony, even after the judge told her she wouldn’t get any. Bones pulled over and texted a reminder of this and it started another full scale text battle. Bones finally turned off the phone and found a gas station that sold beer. He started drinking. What started as one of the worst nights of his life turned out to be one of the best after he was pulled over by one Officer James T Kirk.

Bones talked to Sarah occasionally. She told him that Mom had been diagnosed with Stage 2 Lung Cancer, but it was early and it was hopeful she would recover. Bones took a deep breath and asked Sarah to tell her that he loved her, even if she didn’t believe it. Sarah understood, she always wood. They were family: big brother, little sister. Maybe he could convince her to come visit Iowa. She’d love Jim and his family. He turned back to the window and saw Jo perched on top of one of the ponies while Reina held her in place. The placid animal stood in place with all the action around it. He wished it could be like this forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn an interesting lesson from Jim. I am not a gun advocate, but what someone said about kids and gun safety made way too much sense. Since Jim is a police officer, it makes more sense. Don’t own them.

“Jim?” Bones asked as he watched the kids play in T’s “backyard”. “What do you do with your gun when you’re home?”

“It’s locked in a safe in my room, Bones,” Jim replied. “The kids know where it is, and that they are not to touch it.”

“What about when they have friends over?” Bones asked.

“I asked a friend of mine what he did with his kids and guns, and what he told me made too much sense not to follow. I showed all of them the gun. I showed them how to handle it, and have taken them to the practice range so they know how to shoot it. I also taught them what really happens when people are shot, and that they are not to aim it at their friends, or play with it. It’s funny, Charlie has never asked for a toy gun since we had that talk when he was old enough to understand,” Jim said sipping Frances’ homemade lemonade.

“That’s made a difference?” Bones asked.

“Yep, one day one of Susie’s friends found a gun in a nearby ditch. Was waving it around trying to look all tough. Susie ran up, grabbed it, put the safety on. Yes, the safety was off and there was still a bullet in the gun. She then took it home and gave it to Dad, who in turn gave it to me,” Jim replied.

“That’s very responsible,” Bones replied.

“Yep, I try. Hey, next weekend, I know you don’t want to think about this, but it’ll be your first in jail. You’ll report Friday night and I’ll pick you up Monday morning,” Jim told him. Bones shook his head. Jim was right, he didn’t want to think about it. This Monday he started at the hospital, and Abel was more than willing to work around those weekends he needed clear. They unexpectedly heard the doorbell ring. Jim smiled and rose to answer the door. Spock stood there with a lovely young woman who had to be Nyota. Between the smile she gave her husband and the car seat in her left hand, Bones couldn’t believe it was anyone else. Jim’s countenance brightened as he beheld the young family, “Nyota! Spock! You’re here! Come on it! Is this Amanda?”

The week old baby slept soundly in the seat, oblivious to all the fuss around her. She had a short shock of black hair, and her skin was darker than her father’s, but her nose was all his. Amanda briefly opened her eyes to reveal the cloudy blue of all newborns. She was named after her grandmother, Spock’s mother, who had died two years ago of cancer. “You know it is, Jim!” Nyota responded as they entered the home. She gave Jim a peck on the cheek. She set the carrier on the couch and unbuckled Amanda before handing her to Jim. Bones’ heart melted as he watched Jim cradle the newborn in his arms.

Spock cleared his throat, “Jim, we would like you to be Amanda’s Godfather.”

“That’s a tremendous responsibility,” Jim whispered.

“You’ve proven yourself worthy of that trust many times,” Nyota responded as she lowered herself into a chair. Frances produced the lemonade as both Spock and Nyota thanked her. Bones slipped out to tell everyone outside of the new arrivals. “So, is that Dr. McCoy?” Nyota asked.

“Yes, he is. He and the rest of the gang should be back shortly,” Jim said, absolutely enchanted with the tiny infant in his arms.

“We’ve lost him,” Spock said. “Jim’s a sucker for babies,” he and Nyota both chuckled as the gang all joined them. Reina peered over at Amanda and smiled, she was as much a sucker for babies as Jim was.

George settled himself into a chair and Jim rose. “Here Dad,” he whispered. George held out his arms as Jim laid Amanda in them. His hands travelled over the infant, doing what his eyes no longer could. George smiled as he bent down and kissed the babies soft hair. No one noticed Tiberius taking a picture of this moment. These people were as much family as if they had come from the same parents. No one needed to say that. Bones brought Jo down so she could see the newborn. She reached out a tentative finger and touched Amanda’s hand. The younger baby’s hand reflexively wrapped around Jo’s small finger. Jo smiled and giggled.

As the table was soon cleared for the family dinner it seemed like nothing bad could ever mar this moment, or this wonderful clan they called family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, just as inspired by “Georgia on My Mind” as the dog in “Money”, Iowa’s Safe Haven law makes an appearance, just as Bones is starting work at the hospital. Don’t own them.

Jim sighed as he stepped outside the station. It was going to be a long night, and Captain Scott was in an unforgiving mood. It figured that the chief would be a Scottish (cough) gentleman. Worf was inside the kennel waiting for Jim to come back for him as he heard a soft cough. “Sir?” the figure asked. It appeared to be a teenage girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old.

“May I help you?” Jim asked politely.

“Here,” she said tearfully, thrusting a tiny bundle at him. “My parents told me to get rid of him or never come back home.” She sobbed as she turned from Jim and ran back into the darkness.

Jim’s heart went out to the poor girl vanished from sight. He opened the blanket wrapped bundle, hoping it was a puppy, knowing it wasn’t. The tiny infant looked to be less than a day old. The girl, whoever she was, had followed the Safe Haven Law’s by giving the baby to Jim, and Jim was thankful. He could remember his father talking about babies being found in trash cans and garbage dumpsters. It still happened, but not as often, thankfully.

Jim walked back into the station and straight into the Captain’s office, “Captain, we need to call for an ambulance.”

“Wha’ is it now, Jim?” the balding man asked looking up. He saw the bundle in Jim’s arms and any tirade that have come forth blew out. “Ach, poor wee bairn. Mother gi’ him up?”

“Handed him to me right outside the front door,” Jim replied. “He looks good. I just hope she’s alright. She didn’t look more than sixteen, and her parents were apparently furious.” Scotty nodded as Jim settled into a chair waiting for the appropriate authorities. An ambulance soon arrived and CPS had been informed. They awaited the arrival of the baby at Riverside Hospital.

Jim walked out to the ambulance talking to the little guy, “You know, you might run into a good friend of mine. His name is Dr. McCoy. One of my kids named him ‘Bones’. Don’t let the nickname fool you, he’s a softie. He has a daughter just a few months older than you.” He handed the tiny boy off to a paramedic who smiled at him before closing the door. He returned to the kennel after filling out the report and sending it onto CPS and collecting his partner. Worf woofed at him.

“Jim,” another officer, Sulu, hailed him. “Seriously, Jim, you’re being wasted as a police officer. You should be a social worker in Child Services.”

Jim looked at him horrified, “What? And get over-worked and underpaid?”

Sulu chuckled before heading out to meet his own partner, Pavel Chekov, “Is that any different than now?” Jim chuckled as they headed off in different directions.

Bones was being given a tour of the Maternity Ward when the infant was brought in. Emergency had evaluated him quickly and determined he was stable enough to be sent upstairs. “He was apparently handed to Officer Kirk,” he overheard one of the nurses telling another.

“Oh, the mother actually took advantage of the Safe Haven Law?” he heard another ask.

“It does happen,” the first nurse responded. Bones saw the infant. He was tiny, perfect, and beautiful, with a fuzz of light hair covering his head. It could have been blonde or red. It was too early tell. He was also barely big enough to be termed full-term.

Dr. Puri looked at him, “Reminds you of your daughter?”

“Yes, she’s only a few months older than him,” Bones commented as Puri’s phone went off.

Puri looked down at his phone’s text message, “It seems the boy’s mother needs our help as well. Young female, sixteen, signs of recently given birth and internal hemorrhaging.”

They made it down in time to see the girl being wheeled in being followed by two bewildered parents. “I don’t understand,” the woman said, ringing her hands. “She’s a good girl. She’s never been pregnant,” she sobbed.

Puri palpated her abdomen while Bones took vital signs, “Afterbirth hasn’t been delivered, or not completely. She needs surgery.”

The man looked grimly at the doctors, “Do what you wish, she’s not my daughter anymore.” He turned on his heel as his wife followed, pleading with him.

Another woman stepped forward, “I’m Donna, the girl’s aunt. May I be taken somewhere to await the results of the surgery? Is the baby here?”

Bones smiled, “Yes, and he’s doing better than his mother. Nurse Chapel, will you show her to the surgical waiting room?”

The blonde nurse smiled at the older woman, “This way, Ma’am. I take it her parents aren’t in accord on this?”

“No, I think Audra should divorce Cane, but that’s just my opinion. She’ll be staying with me once she gets out,” she sighed. “I’m her legal guardian. I’ll sign whatever needs to be signed.”

Bones smiled as they went into surgery, he could only hope they weren’t too late.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration struck me as I realized they were selling Girl Scouts at my store. Wait, that came out wrong, they were selling Girls Scout Cookies outside the store where I work. Don’t own them, or Girl Scouts either! lol

The very last thing Bones expected to find on a bright and early Friday morning, especially since he would be in jail that night, was to find his new family with their heads huddled together, plotting. The fact that both Reina and Susie were both wearing Girl Scout uniforms and toting boxes of cookies did not bode well in Bones’ mind. There they were, huddled together, looking nothing more like they were about to get into a whole lotta mischief.

“Okay, Reina, Susie, you know the drill. The local grocery store has given us permission to sell cookies there. Your shift is with Mrs. Howser from 5-7 pm. This is the weekend, this will give us plenty of time to do our homework after we sell cookies,” he looked at them expectantly.

“Yes sir!” the replied with a wink and a nod.

“Dad, your job is, of course, to call the local stores and find out when **they’re** selling Girl Scout Cookies. We want all the Thin Mints we can get our hands on. Right?” Jim asked.

“Right!” came the double chorus from George and Charlie. Worf and Harpie Woofed in unison even though they wouldn’t be sharing in the goodies, chocolate being bad for dogs and all.

Bones cleared his throat, “I don’t mean to sound like a downer, but have you thought about…” Bones suddenly found his mouth being covered by Jim’s hand.

“Look, the kids don’t get much in the way of sweets. Erin was a diabetic. This was the one time of year that we could get away with this. Let us have our fun!” Jim said. Everyone giggled as Bones sighed. He wasn’t going to win this war.

“Alright, make sure you save me a box of Thin Mints!” he called after them. Bones was spending the day with Jo before his weekend rendezvous with the law. Jim grinned as he went up to bed, it was time for him to find his dreams. Bones watched him as he moved down the hall admiring every muscle as it moved in complete harmony with his being.

“You care for him, don’t you?” George asked softly. Startled out of his reverie, Bones turned toward the old man, “I may be blind, but you radiate a kind of joy around Jim.”

“How would you feel if…” Bones wasn’t quite sure how to end that sentence.

“If you make him happy, Dr. McCoy, I won’t care. He deserves to be happy,” George replied, moving down the hall toward his room. Harpie followed faithfully. He shook his head as he headed into the nursery and Jo. She started waking up and was ready to be fed. His phone rang as Jo drank her bottle, and he picked it up noticing Dr. Puri’s number. “Hey, Abel, what’s up?”

Abel sighed, “That girl who gave birth earlier this week died this morning.” Bones sighed. It was touch and go, they had both hoped that she would survive, but she had been so young and had had no prenatal care before her aunt had taken her in. “Her aunt would like to take Robert, the baby, in to foster, but she doesn’t have the credential, and the grandfather is threatening the baby.”

“Is CPS asking Jim to take the baby?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, they asked me to ask you to ask him to consider it. They know he has his hands full, right now,” Abel continued. “It would only be until the aunt is certified,” he said.

“I’ll ask Jim after he wakes up,” Bones replied. Abel thanked him and they hung up. Bones shook his head at parents who couldn’t accept the reality and put their children in harm’s way. Hours later after Jim took his shower Bones told him of what Dr. Puri said.

“He could be here several weeks to several months, depending on how things go. Dad, are you up to taking care of a newborn while we’re at work and school?” Jim called to George.

The older man replied, “Yeah, I think I can handle it. The aunt can come by and help and get to know the little boy.”

“That would be good, a bonding experience that would sit well with CPS and the courts,” Jim replied. Jim smiled sadly at Bones, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be,” Bones replied picking up a duffel bag. It contained what Jim had recommended. A change of clothes, nothing else would be allowed and it would be kept until he was released Monday morning. All of his jewelry remained in the dresser by Jo’s crib.

Bones kissed Jo good-bye and headed out to Jim’s car. He dreaded this moment, but knew it had to come. The sooner started, the sooner done, and the sooner he could get on with his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoJa, I can understand your puzzlement regarding our legal system, but, people who kill other people, well, their punishment depends on what happened. Self-defense has always been recognized. If there’s no proof, there’s nothing anyone can do about it. And about the police officers, I don’t understand that one either, and I live here. I think you’re going to like this chapter, because the judge will have a change of heart about Bones’ sentence after an incident in the jail. A shank is a stabbing weapon made by prisoners in jail out of just about anything. Yep, watch too many prison shows! lol Don’t own them.

Bones did have one bit of good news, they did let him have a book. He was housed with other prisoners who were termed short-timers. They were there for minor things, mostly sitting out tickets they couldn’t afford and wouldn’t go on a permanent record unless the ticket involved driving. He was treated like other prisoners which were fair, but he was considered low security, not a risk. Unfortunately, he did not look good in orange.

Unfortunately, jails can be dangerous places as Bones soon discovered. He descended the stairs from his cell one afternoon to find a fight had broken out. One of the prisoners had had a shank and there was blood everywhere. Medical personnel had yet to come on the scene when without thinking his medical training sprang into action. The first man on the floor had been side-swiped by a chair held by the man trying to defend himself against the weapon wielding offender. The blow had fractured the man’s leg. This man hadn’t actually been part of the fight and had been “collateral damage” in the whole incident.

Bones checked him over for other injuries but did not like the angle the right knee was sitting at. He carefully pulled off the man’s shoe and sock, and the man groaned. Bones took that as a good sign. “Can you feel my hand?” Bones asked the still conscious man.

“Yeah, that’s my little toe,” he responded.

“That’s a good sign, son,” Bones replied. “Just lie there, don’t try to get up or move.” The man, boy really, he didn’t look like he was more than eighteen, nodded his head and bit his lip. The pain had to have been excruciating.

The second man had been hit in the head by the chair and lay sprawled and unconscious on the floor. Bones dropped next to him and checked the already swelling knot on the top of the man’s head. “Broken nose, possible fractured skull, likely concussion, neck feels fine, put a collar on him anyway to be sure,” Bones muttered to himself. He checked the man for other injuries, but could not find any. He barely noticed the guard beside him scribbling down notes, or the arrival of the medical personnel. “This one will also need to go to the hospital.” The guard nodded as they both started for the next man.

He too was unconscious. The shank had entered his back close to the left lung. How he had managed to pick up the chair and swing it with this injury, Bones couldn’t quite understand. He wasn’t touching the man, not sure what he might have when he was handed a pair of gloves and a stethoscope. One of the medical technicians was cutting away the man’s shirt, careful to avoid the shank still in his body. Bones pressed the stethoscope to the man’s back as the technician did his best to staunch the bleeding. He sighed, “Bilateral breath sounds, the shank didn’t hit the lung, or the heart. You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch,” Bones told the young man. The technician looked at him, “I’m a prisoner, here, not a doctor. Okay, I’m both, but that’s not why I’m here.” The technician nodded as they carefully maneuvered all three onto stretchers and then gurneys.

A young woman approached him, “Thank you, uh…”

“Oh, Dr. McCoy, Leonard McCoy,” Bones said with a smile.

“Janice Rand,” the young blonde said with a smile. “I’m one of the administrators here at the jail. Thank you for your quick thinking and help.”

“It’s what I do, Ma’am,” he replied with a grin. She smiled back as he went back to his jail cell. A guard stood there with a clean prison outfit. He suddenly realized that he had blood all over the one he wore. “I guess it’s time for my mid-afternoon shower,” he said with a chuckle. The guard grinned at him as he escorted him to the showers. The prisoners treated him with respect, and a lot of questions after that. He was more than happy to answer them. The weekend went quickly after that, and he somehow no longer dreaded coming back here as he changed clothes and walked out with an escort.

“See you next weekend, Leo,” one called out.

“Take care, Tom!” Bones returned as he met Jim out in the parking lot. Bones smiled, “Hey Jim. Wait until I tell you what happened Saturday!”

“I already know, Bones. We’re headed for the courthouse. Judge Archer wants to see you. Not in his courtroom, in his chamber,” Jim told him.

“Am I in trouble?” Bones asked.

“No, I think it’s the exact opposite,” Jim replied as they drove away. Jim parked the car at the courthouse and they both entered. Chris and Spock met them, Chris with a twinkle in his eyes. “I didn’t tell him much, Chris,” Jim responded.

“Good,” Chris replied. “Come this way, Doctor. As you can see your attorney is present.” Bones nodded still apprehensive about what was to come.

They entered Judge Archer’s chambers and the dower judge actually smiled at him. “I’ve been hearing interesting things about you, Doctor. First the explosion at the Mosque, and then an incident at jail over the weekend. You acquitted yourself well.”

“Thank you,” Bones replied.

“No, thank you, we’ve decided to do something else. Your sentence is being modified with your approval, of course. Instead of ninety days of jail on the weekends, it’s being commuted to community service to be served on the weekends at the medical facility in the jail. This means you enter at the start of a shift, and you leave when you’re done.” Bones was stunned, “Well, pick your jaw up off the floor. It was Chris’ idea, and after what I heard happened, I couldn’t help but agree. Do you accept?”

“Hell yeah!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones starts preparing for next weekend’s adventures in jail, as not a prisoner, but there is some paperwork. The Maternity Project is one I’ve heard of, I don’t know if it’s actually available in Iowa. I can dream, can’t I? Never thought I’d see Zoe Saldana in green, whoops, watching “Guardians of the Galaxy”. Don’t own them.

Bones found himself back at the jail hours later. It was a completely different experience. He wore the suit he had first worn to his interview with Dr. Puri. The police chuckled at not having to fingerprint him. “That would be fairly redundant,” they told him. They took a picture of him and he was given an ID badge that read “Volunteer Medical Staff” on it, and a cord around his neck to place it on.

Janice Rand met him as he exited the standard procedure area and smiled at him, “Nice to see you on this side of things, Dr. McCoy.”

“Call me Leonard, Janice,” he replied. “I had a long weekend, and I hope we can get this over quickly.”

“I understand, Leonard, this way,” she led him to the actual jail infirmary which he hadn’t actually visited during his stay. “If you’re wondering about the prisoners you treated last weekend, they’re all expected to recover.” She approached another man, a dark skinned man who smiled at him, “Leonard, this is Dr. Geoffrey M’Benga. He is our staff physician. He’s from Kenya, and he also spent some time as a prisoner before returning to help us. This is our newest volunteer. He’ll be serving here on the weekends.”

“Community Service?” Geoff asked with a chuckle. “You were the one on the scene last Saturday?” Bones nodded. Geoff stretched out a hand and Leonard took it. “Good work, Leonard,” he said. “I’ve got him, Jan. I’ll let him go in about an hour. He’ll want to go home,” he said. Jan nodded and left. “Well, I’ll give you the short and grand tour.”

They walked down a long hall lined with hospital type rooms. “This wing is for those who have been injured or are disabled and unable to go into general population. The disabled ones will serve out their sentences here. Some, unfortunately, will die here.” They passed into another wing, “This wing is for the mentally ill. Our system is such that most of them return here again and again, and this is the only place they will get help.”

Bones sighed, “I’d heard stories, even seen it on television, but it’s different in person.”

“Yeah,” Geoff muttered. “It’s completely different. These people have done nothing but respond to what their illnesses have driven them to do. We don’t have the facilities here to treat them, but this is the only place where they can be safely treated and keep others safe from what they may do in the grips of their illnesses.”

Geoff led him to a last ward, “This is the maternity ward, so to speak. Women here for a short time, but give birth in jail, are able to stay with their new babies here. They have older women in here helping them as they acclimate to having a newborn, and we hope, this responsibility will help them not come back here.”

“Wow, someone actually came up with a good idea in jail?” Bones asked.

“I know, surprising isn’t it?” Geoff asked. They walked among the young women and babies in the ward. He smiled at an infant who was just old enough to smile back. The area was light, airy, and had about twenty women, ten had children, five were expecting, and five were helping. “Ladies, this is Dr. McCoy, he’s going to be helping out on the weekends!”

They turned and smiled or waved at him, making him feel welcome. He couldn’t help but smile back. “They’re all low security risks?”

“With less than six months on their sentence,” Geoff told him. “It’s a good program. Of the sixty women I’ve seen pass through here, mothers and attendants, I’ve seen maybe five come back.” That ended the tour. The cheerfulness of the maternity ward sent him back out into the parking lot in good spirits. He smiled at Jim who greeted him at the car.

“Ended at the Maternity Ward?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, I never thought I’d see something so constructive in a jail or prison,” Bones said. “Let’s go home.”

“Just thought I’d warn you, Bones, you’ve got a new roommate,” Jim said.

“Robert?” he asked. Jim nodded his head. “I’ll just have to get used to having a newborn in the room. I’m supposed to be at the hospital at 2.”

“You have a meeting with your probation officer tomorrow before work,” Jim responded. “Just a standard meeting. He might want you to pee in a cup.”

Bones laughed, “I can live with that.” They went home and Bones went straight up to see his daughter. He found George standing there feeding Robert. He walked over and admired the newborn as Harpie nuzzled his hand. “He so little,” Bones said.

George smiled, “Of course he is, he’s a baby. Why don’t you get some rest before your shift? You couldn’t have slept well in the jail.” After a quick cuddle with Jo he did just that. The next night, he discovered what a Groot was, and was well and truly amazed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the weekend again, and Reina thinks that things are going too slow between Bones and Jim, so, she takes matters into her own hands with a little help of course. This story earns its rating this chapter. Not that it should bother anybody! lol Don’t own them.

Jim had just awakened and gotten his first cup of coffee of the day when he heard Reina call, “Bye Dad!” He glanced at the clock, it read 4 pm and it was a Friday. Where was she going? He looked out at the driveway and discovered that she had piled George, Harpie, Worf, Susie, Charlie, Jo and Robert into the minivan and was leaving. His phone dinged with a text message.

Reina: Dad, we’re going to Grandpa T’s for the Perseid Meteor shower. Class assignment, remember? Be back tomorrow. You know how to find us.

Jim frowned as he texted back to George’s phone. It had voice service for texts:

Dad: Be safe.

Reina: You and Bones have fun!

Jim frowned at the phone. What was that supposed to mean? He shrugged. It did mean he had the whole house to himself for the night except for the new housemate. Maybe he could persuade Reina and T to stay an extra day. Catch up on badly needed sleep

Dad: Stay an extra day if you want. Give me some peace and quiet.

Reina: <Snicker>

Jim shook his head as Bones popped in from his evening jog. “Where’d everybody go?” he asked.

“Grandpa T’s, meteor shower,” Jim stretched as Bones admired. “I’m changing clothes and heading for the hot tub. Wanna join me?”

“Wait. You have a hot tub?” Bones asked following Jim.

“You haven’t been in the backyard, have you?” Jim asked with a chuckle. Jim’s entire idea of changing for the hot tub was grabbing a towel and getting naked. Bones was very appreciative of the last part. Jim was lean muscle, not an ounce of fat. Years of being a police officer and he obviously hadn’t discovered the donut shop yet. “Are you coming?” Jim asked looking over his shoulder.

Belatedly Bones grabbed another towel, some bottled water, and stripped down himself and followed Jim into the backyard. Spring was in full bloom as a warm breeze wafted across the lawn and the green grass felt good under his bare feet. The hot tub was on the other side of the yard from the swing set. It was raised, gated, and had a cover that would be difficult for children to remove. Jim folded it up and set it aside before turning the jets on. He settled back on the bench as Bones joined him. Bones sighed, “You don’t get to do this very often?”

“Skinny dipping in the hot tub? No, not with the kids around. Told Reina to stay at T’s for the weekend. Need my rest,” Bones chuckled at Jim’s soft sigh of contentment. Jim laid his head back against the plastic and closed his eyes. Bones’ eyes strayed to Jim’s cock moving to the water jet’s insistent pressure. Bones had to admit there was something relaxing about the jets around his privates

“You’ll have part of the day to yourself tomorrow, I have to be at the jail at 0800,” Bones mumbled.

Jim smiled never opening his eyes. “There is that,” he replied. Jim reached forward and idly stroked his length. Bones watched as Jim’s cock grew long and hard. He tore his eyes away as he realized that he too was becoming aroused. “Does something to you, doesn’t it?” Jim asked. “After Erin started becoming cold and distant, this thing became my best friend. Then she left,” a certain sadness tinged his words as he continued to stroke himself.

Bones licked his lips. He had to admit that he did want to wrap his lips around Jim’s manhood, but he didn’t want to ruin the friendship that had been burgeoning since the night Jim had pulled him over. Bones scooted over next to Jim, to feel the warmth of his body next to him. That sounded ridiculous even to him when he thought that he was in a hot tub of all places. Jim threw an arm around Bones’ shoulders as he continued to stroke himself. Bones gave in and started to fondle himself as well. The cycle on the tub finished before both of them did. Jim sighed as he rose from the tub. Bones followed him as they put the cover back on the tub and ventured into the living room. They toweled themselves dry as they sat on the couch together side by side.

Jim grinned as he glanced over and saw Bones in the same state that he was in. “Might as well finish this,” he murmured. Bones nearly jumped as Jim reached over and grabbed his cock. He stroked it causing moans to issue from Bones’ throat. Jim chuckled as the unprepared doctor came all over his hand. Bones watched in amazement as Jim licked his hand clean. “Surprised? I’m sure Reina told you I like men. I was sure I was bisexual, now I’m not so sure.”

Bones needed no other prompting as he dropped to the floor and spread Jim’s legs wide. He did what he’d been longing to do and wrapped his lips around Jim’s cock. In spite of being married to a woman, he’d had practice at this and Jim’s thickness glided easily down his throat. He hummed jolting Jim out of the moans he’d been making. Jim put his hands in Bones’ hair and spread his legs wide. Bones felt Jim’s cock quiver as he started pushing his fingers inside Jim’s ass. Jim shifted his ass forward allowing Bones better access. Bones used his fingers to scissor Jim open as the blonde relaxed under his ministrations. “Bones, I’m about to cum,” he announced before erupting into Bones’ mouth.

Bones let him, liking the feeling and the taste of the other man. He figured it was only fair. Bones waggled his eyebrows as he pulled his mouth off Jim’s dick, “Wanna go upstairs?” Jim caught his breath before leveraging himself off the couch and up the stairs. It seemed strange, Bones had never actually been in Jim’s room before. The king-sized bed dominated the room as blue and green swirled around the walls toward him. It was very comforting. Bones watched as Jim groped inside a dresser drawer before drawing it out. Bones nodded, it was lube. Jim crawled onto the bed and lay down on his back. Bones nodded as he slicked himself up. His motions caused his own cock to harden again. He pushed Jim’s knees back so his exposed anus was clear of the covers and pushed his cock inside his tight hole.

Bones grunted as Jim adjusted to him. It was slow going as Jim hadn’t been in this position in a while. Jim’s breathing came in short, shallow gasps as he gripped the sheets in his hands. Bones took his time, they had the house to themselves and there was no need to rush this. He finally bottomed out, his balls nudging Jim’s back. Jim stared at him with a quizzical expression on his face. Finally, he spoke, “Move, damn it!”

Bones chuckled at the note of command in Jim’s voice as he drew his cock out and pushed it back in. He changed their angles several times before he noticed Jim clutching the sheets more tightly and the word “Oh” being emitted from his mouth. “Feels good, feels good,” Jim kept saying to himself. Bones had to admit that it did feel good. Jim’s anal muscles clutched around his dick. He felt himself getting close and reached forward to grab Jim’s dick. He managed to stroke Jim to a climax just as he too came with a groan. Bones stayed there as he pulsed deep into Jim. Then he slowly pulled out. He let Jim’s body come to rest under him before he came to hover over him. Jim’s blue eyes met his grey ones with an intensity Bones had never witnessed before. Finally, Bones reached forward and kissed him.

Their first kiss was sweet, just as Bones imagined it would be. Bones ran his tongue across Jim’s lips, coaxing them open. Jim moaned as their tongues clashed and fought for dominance. Bones won as his swept into Jim’s mouth liking the feel. He didn’t break the kiss as he lay down next to Jim and rolling him over onto his side. Jim whimpered with need and threw a leg over Bones’, silently begging him to take him again. After a bit of maneuvering, Bones obliged just taking him with one long thrust. Jim broke the kiss and threw back his head, hands clutching at Bones’ chest as they became one again. Bones was astonished that he himself had the stamina for this.

Jim simply rutted with the cock up his ass. He wanted this to last forever, and knew that Bones would never move out. He reached between them and played with his own cock as Bones continued to control the situation knowing what was best for him. Jim threw his head back and cried out as he again came. Bones, on the other hand, did not stop. Jim whimpered as he continued to drive into him, causing him to become rock hard again. The time seemed endless as they moved together and finally came together as one again.

As their breathing slowed to normal Bones pulled Jim forward and kissed him again. Jim whimpered, and then sighed. Bones knew that they would do this again. But, for now, he turned off the light and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. The night slept on around them and a meteor shower overhead sparked young imaginations on a farm nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Jim and Bones took control of this chapter. Hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoJa, Redford, and Bobdog, I’m glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I’ve never had anyone tell me I moved heaven or Earth before! lol The night continues as Bones continues his molestation (a good thing here) of Jim’s willing body. Don’t own them.

Over the days, weeks, and years to come, Bones would learn there were two different sides to Jim’s personality. One, was the Alpha type personality. Strong and controlling, his life and his job depended on his ability to keep control of any situation he faced. Suspects he faced could turn violent at any moment, and who knew when they would be armed.

His other personality lay at home. Frankly, especially in bed, he wanted someone else to be incharge, to take over. Bones discovered this when he reached over that same night and started to fondle Jim’s balls. Bones had suspected this, but one never knew. Jim’s legs drew apart as Bones rolled over onto his side. Bones smiled as Jim did nothing to stop him. “That’s it, Jimmy, let me take control,” he told the younger man. “Leave your hands where they are.” Jim’s hands lay at his sides and they clutched at the sheets beneath them.

Bones thoroughly enjoyed this. Jim’s pants and moans were music to his ears as one hand slid to take the other’s place. The first hand traced down to Jim’s ass. He idly pushed a digit into it and Jim moaned. “I thought so, Jimmy,” Bones told him. He rolled Jim onto his side facing him and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Bones loved their kisses. When Jim’s hands went sliding against Bones’ bare chest, Bones pushed them back down. He broke the kiss and concentrated on what the other hand was doing. He let go of Jim’s hardness and wrapped that hand around the back of Jim’s neck

“Bones,” Jim whimpered into his ear. The other reached around to his ass with four digits pressed deep inside. Jim shivered as he managed to get his thumb inside as well. Their hard cocks pressed between them as the sensations shot through them.

“God you’re so open and ready for me, Jim,” Bones whispered back. It seemed like they’d been at this for hours. Bones’ hand was getting tired but Jim’s moans and whimpers made it worth it. “Come on, Jim. Make as much noise as you want. I’m the only one here to hear you.” Years of having children in the house who might come knocking on the door at inconvenient moments had caused Jim to keep all the emotions in.

“Oh, God, Bones,” he shouted. “What you’re doing to me!”

“And I’ll keep doin’ it to you Darlin’,” he replied as Jim’s gasps and moans turned into cries and shouts as Jim rode Bones’ hand. Jim’s arms still lay obediently docile around them.

“Don’t stop,” Jim whimpered, “not tonight, not ever.” Bones pulled him even closer for a deep throated kiss. Jim opened his mouth as Bones’ tongue invaded it once again.

Bones broke the kiss and pulled his hand out as Jim cried out again. Bones grinned as he rolled over onto his back. “Come on, Jimmy, let’s go for a ride,” he told the younger man, patting his cock. Slowly, Jim rose to his knees. He straddled Bones’ hips and somehow managed to put the engorged head at his own entrance. Bones smiled as he slowly impaled himself on Bones’ cock. It was at that moment that Jim’s phone went off, naturally. They locked eyes as Bones reached over and picked it up. It was Reina.

Jim answered it, “Hey, honey, how was the meteor shower?” Bones couldn’t quite understand how Jim could sound so calm as he was slowly pushing a cock up his own ass. Bones had to admire Jim’s ability to multi-task. “Uh-huh? Yeah, go ahead and come back Sunday night. Bones and I will be fine. Reina, we’ll discuss that when you get home, alright? Well, for one thing, Susie and Charlie are a little young for the nitty gritty. Okay, see you then, love you.” Bones heard the sound of the phone being shut down before Jim handed it back to him. Bones threw it in the drawer.

Jim smiled at him as he leaned back slightly to grip Bones’ knees. Bones watched as Jim savored the feelings inside him with a grin. It felt pretty good to him as well. With a sigh Jim rose up and plunged back down. Bones smiled, this was beautiful as Jim’s cock waved at him with Jim’s motions up and down Bones’ cock. Bones reached forward to play with Jim as they continued to have sex. Jim’s gasps and moans lingered with his in the dark room. The only light was provided by the moon as it streamed in through a nearby window. Bones felt his balls tighten as he coaxed Jim closer to a climax. He felt more than saw Jim cum all over his hand as the other man quivered to another orgasm.

Bones managed to hang on until Jim finished. Jim locked eyes with him, realizing the other man was still rock hard in his ass. “God, Bones, how do you do that?”

“Lots of practice, Jim. Come on, on your hands and knees,” Bones said. Jim complied, slowly pulling himself off Bones and into the doggy-style position. Bones knelt behind him and reached back around, playing with Jim’s cock.

“Bones, please,” Jim begged. Bones chuckled as he slowly pushed himself into Jim’s ass once again. He could almost see Jim biting his lip, wishing Bones would hurry it up. Jim didn’t say a word as Bones once again bottomed out. Bones paused, savoring the feeling once again before leaning forward and kissing Jim’s back. He drew out and thrust back in. Jim ground his hips back against Bones as the older man seemed to be on a one man mission to screw his brains out.

“Go ahead, Jim, play with yourself,” Bones whispered, giving Jim the permission he desperately wanted. He watched as Jim’s right hand went up to his own privates. Bones’ hands gripped Jim’s hips as the two clashed over and over again. Abruptly, Bones wound and arm around Jim and sat back, taking Jim with him. Jim didn’t pause, but threw one arm over Bones’ shoulders to keep his balance. Bones, instead, pulled Jim’s hand off his dick and replaced it with his own. “You like someone else to be in charge, don’t you?” Bones asked.

“Yes, Bones,” Jim responded.

“Alright, I’ll do that,” he said pushing Jim away with continuous thrusts of his hips. “You’ll trust me to do that, darlin’. Anytime you wish.” With one last thrust, Bones came, Jim quickly behind him. They sat there a moment. He pulled Jim’s chin around so they could see each other. Jim looked at him, lust filled his eyes. “We have all weekend to do this, Darlin’. We’re just gettin’ started. Tomorrow, I go to the jail, and you stay here. Don’t get dressed, but do what you need to do. I want you hot and ready for me when I get home.” Jim nodded acquiescence as Bones pulled him down for another soul-searing kiss. Soon, they lay back down and Jim snuggled on Bones’ chest. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Bones goes back to jail and finds out something that Jim has been holding back from him about him and George. Don’t own them.

Reina once asked Bones what he like best about being with Dad. His answer was simple, he loved kissing Jim, and Jim reciprocated that. The next morning as Bones should have prepared to exit the bed and prepare for his first day of Community Service, he was still in bed kissing Jim. Bones was so wrapped up in kissing Jim that he hit the snooze button five times. Jim, on the other hand, let him play tonsil hockey to his heart’s content.

“Good morning, this is NPR and it is 6:19 am. We will start out with Morning Edition this morning,” Bones groaned as Jim chuckled.

Reluctantly, Bones rolled over and noticed his morning erection, “Cock-blocked by National Public Radio. Who’d’a thunk it?” This admission sent Jim into gales of laughter as Bones glared at him and headed for the bathroom. He returned to the room he shared with Jo and Robert after his shower to feed Jo, then remembered she was over at Grandpa T’s with the other kids and George. He promised himself to call them later. He headed back into Jim’s bedroom to gaze at his new lover. Jim lay with his hands behind his head wearing nothing, not even a sheet. A grin on his face as his now erect manhood stood to attention. Bones reached over and kissed him, his hands wandered down to fondle Jim once more. “Remember what I told you, no clothes on when I get home.”

Jim grinned mischievously. “Yes, sir!” he proclaimed with a mock salute. Bones grinned again before heading out the door. He reported to the jail and was immediately escorted to the medical area by the two officers assigned there for the weekend, Gaila O’Donnell and Gary Mitchell. Both were no-nonsense officers who dealt well with prisoners whose health presented challenges in jail and prison.

“So,” Gary asked casually, “how do like living with Doctors Kirk?”

Bones stopped dead in his tracks. “Doctors? As in multiple…” his words trailed off. Not that he was particularly surprised. Both men were highly intelligent.

“Jim has a PhD in Geology. He holds a part-time job with the USGS. Captain Scott hates that because Jim can be sent out on a moment’s notice to any part of the world that needs an evaluation after some sort of seismic event. He was in Indonesia six hours after the December 26, 2004 Tsunami. Scotty hates it, but not even he will stand up to the head of Jim’s department, John Harrison. He also holds a PhD in Space Engineering. That’s right, he’s a Rocket Scientist,” Gary laughed at his own quip.

Gaila threw him a dirty look, “George is Veterinarian, retired since the accident left him blind. One of the things he did in the department was take care of the service animals.”

“Wait a minute, he was a veterinarian WHILE he was a police officer?” Bones asked in a daze.

“The department still consults him on occasion. He can examine a dog better with his hands than most Vets can with their eyes,” Gary continued. They opened the door to the infirmary, “Doc, here’s your new Doc!” Gaila called.

A tall blonde woman rose from her chair and approached them. “Thank you, I’ll take him from here. Dr. Elizabeth Dehner, Jail Psychiatrist,” she introduced herself.

“Dr. Leonard McCoy, surgery with a side of emergency medicine,” he told her.

“Nice to meet you, how should I address you?” she asked politely.

Leonard almost said Bones. He decided to keep that private. “Len will do fine,” he told her. “What should I do first?” His first task ended up being making sure all of the patients received their medicines, especially the Psych patients. He went through the patient records and made sure that there weren’t any redundancies while he was at it. Then he went through the Maternity Ward to see how the ladies were doing, especially the ones who were still pregnant.

“Doc!” one of the attendants called. “I think Lenore is in labor!”

Bones hurried over to find the heavily pregnant blonde clutching her belly and breathing hard. He led her over to the infirmary and took some readings. “Are you feeling any pressure down there?” he asked as he checked her cervix. Four centimeters, definitely in labor.

“Not really, but I definitely feel…” her words trailed off as her water suddenly decided to break.

Bones quickly informed the Administrative Staff that Lenore needed to go to the hospital, now. He patted her hand as the EMTs wheeled her out and told her everything would be alright. She smiled back at him as he turned back into the infirmary. The only other thing of note that day was a prisoner who rolled out of his top bunk and onto the floor. He also went to the hospital with possible head injuries. He later learned that Lenore had had a baby girl she’d named Alyssa.

Bones felt a little strange walking out of the jail that afternoon as the early Spring sun touched the horizon, but it felt good as he got into the car and drove away. When he arrived home Jim was in the kitchen wearing an apron and a chef’s hat. The table was set and dinner was waiting for him. Bones chuckled, “Kiss the cook?”

“Well, the one I really wanted read ‘Give the cook a blow job’. Erin vetoed that one for some reason,” Jim told him.

Bones laughed, “That sounds like you.” He walked over and kissed Jim noting that otherwise, Jim had followed his directions.

“Hey, Bones, I’m leaving for a few days starting Monday,” Jim asked apprehensively.

“Where are you going?” Bones asked.

“The Philipines,” Jim responded. “Mt. Pinatubo.” He sounded very casual about it.

“The USGS sending you out?” Bones asked.

Jim laughed, “Talked to Gary, did you?” he asked. Bones nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s become active again. John said there was no particular rush, he just wanted someone, namely me, on the scene assessing everything.”

“You didn’t tell me you were a doctor,” Bones said.

“I tend not to tell people. They start listing all their ailments if I do. I hate to tell them that unless they’re going to cause portions of the earth to tectonically tear themselves apart, I can’t do anything to help them,” Bones started laughing. “Hey, I’m serious!”

Bones grinned, “I know, let’s start eating before we start in on desert.” Jim smiled back. It was good to be back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USGS stands for United States Geological Service. Thought we needed to return to “real life” for these boys. Don’t own them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the point in the story where it actually crosses into actual Star Trek lore. For those of you familiar with it, it will cross up to that missile silo in Montana. You know that one in Star Trek: First Contact. Since actual timelines in Star Trek were created in the sixties, and we didn’t actually have a Eugenics War in the 1990s, I’m making up the timeline as I go. One other thing, Khan and John Harrison are not the same person, but, someone will point out that they look an awful lot alike. Can’t resist that one. Don’t own them.

The television glowed with the soft light as the reporter went on, “The coup took place around 2 am Saudi Arabia time when Khan Noonian Singh and a group of followers entered the palace and proceeded to execute all officials there. No word has since reached us, and no one has mentioned what has happened to the royal family, but servants and other minor functionaries were left alone apparently to keep doing their job.”

“Bob, do we know who this man is?” the other reporter asked the man in the field.

“No, he and his group came out of nowhere, although, there are unconfirmed rumors that he came out of Afghanistan. He has, however, vowed to crack down on groups such as Al-Qaeda and ISIS. How he’s going to do that in Saudi Arabia is anyone’s guess,” the reporter told them.

“Well, we in the west won’t be complaining if he manages to do that,” the Anchor told him. In other news, President…” Jim turned off the television leaving the room dark.

“What do you think?” Bones asked.

“Another strong man in the Middle East? Singh isn’t a typical Muslim name. I think it’s Sikh. It would fit if he came out of Afghanistan, although that’s a minority religion there,” Jim murmured. “I’ll talk to talk to Imam…” Jim’s voice trailed off. “Right, I can’t he died in that blast. Well, there are a couple of people I can talk to, maybe they have ideas.”

“You’re worried,” Bones said turning to face Jim’s shoulder.

Jim rolled over. “Something about this bothers me, I can’t say what,” Jim said as his phone went off. The name on the screen was unfamiliar to him, Anton Kodos. “Yes, Governor?” he heard Jim ask. “I’m due in the Philipines on Monday. Uh huh? Alright, I’ll make a detour after that. Yeah, we’ll see. I don’t have to like it, Governor. Good night.”

“Jim?” Bones finally asked. “What are you?”

Jim’s silence stretched out before he answered, “I’m a lot of things, Bones. Many of them dangerous. I disappear for a couple of weeks a year and come back as if nothing happened. It used to drive Erin crazy.”

“Enemies?” Bones asked nervously.

“Oh, a few, mostly here in Iowa, people I’ve arrested. I’m not involved directly with the CIA or anything. I just know how to get things done,” Jim murmured.

“This time?” Bones asked.

“Gathering information, Bones,” Jim murmured.

“Come back to me, Jim, that’s all I ask,” Bones murmured pulling the younger man to him. Jim relaxed and kissed him. Bones suddenly understood why Jim enjoyed letting Bones take control. It would kill him in his other line of work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex in the next chapter before Jim heads off to deal with angry volcanoes and unhappy people in other places.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with Jim and Bones’ first weekend together. And we visit the rest of the family. Don’t own them.

The stars were marvelously clear in the country side farm known as Chez T’s. Reina giggled at the thought as she watched the meteors streak overhead. Charlie and Susie lay next to her on the blanket to her left. Worf and Harpie lay next to her on the grass to her right. They occasionally woofed at their little humans who giggled as they stared at the heavens. Jo and Robert had long since been put down to sleep in the farmhouse behind them. Reina redirected her eyes as she heard heavy footsteps behind them. “Hey, Grandpa T! Have you come to join us?”

The deep rumbling chuckle issued forth from the old man, “In a way, Reina, indulge me if you will. Why did you insist on leaving your father and the doctor behind. You never have left Jim alone before for an entire weekend.”

Reina levered herself onto her elbows, “Am I that obvious?” T nodded. “They belong together. I’m hoping that leaving them alone will allow them to see that.”

Charlie looked up. “Does that mean I won’t have a new mother?” he asked with a frown.

Reina’s heart was heavy with the question. Her mother had called just three days before, wondering if Jim would take her back. Reina had been blunt, “No, Mom, he’s found someone else. We’ve moved on. If you want to visit…” Erin had promised to come by, but had yet to follow up on her promise. “Charlie, Mom is still around. Maybe she’ll come and visit when she’s not so busy. It means Bones is going to stay with us.”

Charlie jumped up from the blanket with a big grin, “He’s going to stay! Yaaaaay!!!!” Reina laughed at his antics as Susie soon joined in the little dance on the blanket. “But, what about Mom?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Reina promised. She lay back down and looked at the stars…

* * *

For his part, Erin hadn’t even crossed Jim’s mind. She still hadn’t called or texted, and he was far from miserable. He was currently situated on the kitchen countertops with his legs neatly folded on either side of him. His erect cock awaiting attention. Bones, for his part, tugged Jim’s hips forward to allow easy access to the region he most wanted. Jim watched with awe as Bones’ mouth slipped over the head of his cock. He moaned as Bones hummed around it, the delicious vibrations travelling to his brain.

Bones cupped Jim’s balls, squeezing them gently before travelling to his anus. Jim leaned his head against the kitchen cabinets above and was suddenly grateful for the hedges outside that would hide their activities from prying eyes. There was an irrational thought that someone might want to join them. He wanted Bones all to himself for now as the man went deeper with both his mouth and his fingers. “Bones,” he gasped out. Bones took that as a hint and pulled his mouth off, his fingers, however, dug deeper.

“Are you ready for me, Jimmy?” he whispered.

Jim let out a groan, “Always, Bones.” Bones pulled Jim’s hips to a better position and thrust his way in. Jim’s feet slid off the counter and around Bones, loosely connecting around his waist as Jim’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was the only way to keep his head from banging into the cabinets. With surprising strength and balance, Bones pulled him off the counter and set him on the wooden kitchen table. The lower table allowed a better angle of thrust as Bones continued his assault on Jim’s willing body. It also allowed him to reach between them and play with Jim’s own erection. Jim let his legs dangle but used his hold on Bones’ shoulders to kiss him.

Bones indulged the kiss, making sure Jim separated his lips so he could explore his mouth once more. Jim let his tongue lay dormant, occasionally reaching up to lick the invader. Bones’ cock pushed in and out taking Jim and Bones to new heights as their bodies were now so attuned. Jim came all over Bones, himself, and kitchen table, and they barely noticed as Bones kept pushing. Jim wished he had the apparent stamina that Bones so obviously showed. Bones broke the kiss and trailed wet kisses down Jim’s jaw and throat as Jim closed his eyes. Abruptly, he felt Bones spurt into him setting off another eruption from his own dick.

Jim’s breathing settled down even as Bones remained where he was. “We’re going to have a lot to clean up,” Jim said with a chuckle.” Bones moved in and out a couple of times. “Geez, Bones, don’t you have a limit?”

“Jocelyn never complained about that,” Bones said with a leer. “Let’s try out the couch.” Jim laughed as Bones withdrew from his body and walked toward the living room. “Whose idea was the kitchen, anyway?” he asked.

“Yours,” Jim replied, “right after you found that catalog with that apron I was talking about.”

Bones chuckled as he lay down on the couch, stroking his erection, “Join me?” The couch wasn’t small, but it wasn’t made for two grown men suddenly discovering their sex lives. This did not stop Jim from folding up his right leg and slowly impaling himself on Bones’ still hard cock.

“We’re making rabbits look slow,” Jim said with a laugh. Bones reached up and tweaked Jim’s nipples for the comment as they continued their activities. Jim simply smiled as he rose up and down on Bones’ cock. He swore he would never get tired of this. When he returned from his trips abroad they would continue this in between work and the kids, that was. He threw back his head as Bones grasped his hands making all sorts of noises that would have left the neighbors scandalized had this been in public. It wasn’t, and finally they came together in unison and in agreement.

Jim felt Bones slip out as he lay down on his chest. Bones wrapped his arms around Jim as Jim finally said the word, “Stay.”

“How long?” Bones asked.

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written a rough draft of the final chapter. You can find it on my lj account here: http://starsingertx.livejournal.com/11745.html. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one more chapter of sex, then back to business. No one’s complaining, right? Least of all Jim and Bones. Don’t own them.

They ended their weekend where they had started it, in the hot tub. Bones situated Jim so that his cock was over one of the jets. He knelt on the seat with his top half hanging onto the side. If that didn’t turn him on already, Bones was behind him up to his neck in water with his hand in his ass. Jim didn’t know you could get that much in there, but he was crying it felt so good.

Bones was enjoying Jim’s reaction as he kept pushing his way in. Some people were turned on by what was called “fisting”, and Jim wasn’t turned off. Reina had called earlier, they would be back around 7, about an hour. Bones was slow and careful, not wanting to hurt Jim and knowing how easily he could do this. When Bones actually made a fish inside Jim and started pushing, Jim started with a jolt. It was so very different that he wasn’t sure, but it felt so good he started keening. He was thankful that his neighbors couldn’t see what was really going on. The jets on his hard cock and the feel of Bones’ fist kept him riding it for what seemed like hours.

Abruptly, Jim’s phone went off, informing them they had only half an hour until everyone got home. Bones pulled his hand out of Jim and stood up behind him. Jim panted as he gripped the side of the hot tub waiting for what was next. Bones didn’t waste any time as he drove himself into Jim’s waiting ass. “God, Jim, you feel so good,” he whispered in Jim’s ear. “That’s it, let it out. We won’t be able to make this much noise after this.” He nipped at Jim’s shoulder as Jim’s head fell back on his. Bones reached up and ran a hand through Jim’s hair before turning his head in for another kiss. He loved kissing Jim, and he had never dreamed that Jim would be this compliant.

Jim breathed heavily, panting as Bones drilled for his prostate and unerringly hit it every time. Bones felt Jim’s muscles clench around his hard cock as they kept moving. Jim’s cock stimulated by the rush of water over it. Bones still reached down and worked it with his hand. This made Jim moan into his mouth. The great thing about being in the hot tub was they didn’t have a mess to clean up afterward as Bones’ hand drove Jim over the edge, and this drove Bones over the edge. They collapsed their at the edge as their breathing returned to normal, Jim’s phone went off. “We’re here,” read the text.

Jim quickly picked up the phone. “Don’t come to the backyard yet,” he sent back.

“Okay,” Reina sent back.

Jim grinned an embarrassed smile at Bones. The only things they had brought were their towels. The towels, fortunately, covered everything as they wrapped them around their hips. They didn’t hide the fact that they weren’t wearing anything underneath the towels, as Reina quickly noticed as they walked in.

“Well,” George asked as Jim and Bones quickly greeted Susie and Charlie who excitedly told them about their weekend.

“Yeah, they had sex,” Reina whispered back. “I’m thinking a lot of it too.” Reina looked up, “Are you headed for the Philipines, Dad?”

Jim smiled, “Yes, honey, I’m headed out tomorrow. Cupcake should be here tomorrow for a shift with Worf. God forbid that he get out of practice.”

“What about the situation in Saudi Arabia?” George asked guilelessly.

“Yeah, that too,” Jim responded tightly. “Kids, I’m going upstairs to take a shower and get packed. Why don’t the rest of you unpack and start dinner?”

“Ordered Chinese, Dad,” Reina replied.

“Even better,” Jim replied absently as he headed upstairs.

“Go ahead, Bones, I have Jo until you get back,” George told Bones. Jo waved her arms at her father who kissed her on the forehead. “We won’t mind if you slept in Jim’s bed tonight,” he whispered. Bones smiled back in response and went upstairs to get dressed. He ended up in the shower and received a blowjob for his efforts. He was also amazed at the dexterity the entire family showed in using chopsticks.

That night, in the stillness of the evening, Bones held Jim close. Neither knew how long Jim would be gone, Jim didn’t even know what excuse would be used to get into Saudi Arabia, but they knew the world was changing, and that things would never be the same again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken over my life, and I have at least two other stories saying “Feed Me!” as well. Jim sets off on his travels, or travails, and the house gets used to his not being there. Don’t own them.

It had become their favorite position. They faced each other in bed with Jim’s right leg flung over Bones’ hip and Bones deeply embedded in Jim’s ass. This time, however, the only movement was Jim kissing Bones. Bones would start moving soon enough, but he wanted to savor this moment. Jim was certainly not complaining. “I want you to remember what you have to come home to, besides the kids,” Bones told him softly.

Jim sighed as he looked Bones in the eyes, “I’m not going to forget this.” His right hand cupped Bones’ cheek as he looked into his lover’s eyes, “I’m coming back to you.” They kissed again, Bones taking dominance once again in the tongue battle. He reached down and cupped Jim’s ass, caressing them and feeling with his fingers where their bodies joined. Jim moaned in his mouth but did not utter a word. Their need to be quiet reinforced this moment. Finally, Bones started to move. He was slow at first, taking his time. Jim leaned into him muffling his sounds against Bones’ chest.

Bones savored this as Jim once again rode his cock. The muscles clenched around him driving him on. Jim’s threw his head back, biting his lower lip to keep the noise down, but all too soon, it was over. Bones felt him cum inside Jim and Jim’s own juice coming between them. Bones pulled him close as he slipped out of Jim’s body and they lay there not wanting the moment to end. All too soon the alarm clock sounded and Jim pulled himself from the bed and Bones’ arms with a reluctant sigh. Bones could hear the shower running as he himself rose from bed and donned a robe. He opened the wardrobe and pulled the backpack Jim had packed the night before out and set it on the bed. Jim returned from the shower and shave and quietly dressed before walking over and kissing Bones one more time. “I’ll be back,” he promised before turning and walking out the bedroom door.

Bones watched as he went into Charlie’s, Susie’s and Reina’s room and kissed them good bye. Charlie started to cry as he clung to his Daddy, but Jim gently disengaged himself from the little boy’s grasp and told him to go back to sleep. George awaited them at the foot of the stairs, a travel cup of coffee in his hand. Jim smiled, “Thanks Dad. See you in a few weeks.”

“Be careful, son,” George replied. A car horn sounded outside as Jim took his backpack from Bones and with a final grin headed out into the gloom preceding dawn, saluting both men and dogs with his coffee mug. Bones watched as Jim climbed into a white four-door sedan with “USGS” on the door, and they sped away.

“Any more of that of that coffee left?” Bones asked. George grinned as he lead him back inside.

* * *

Worf left with Cupcake before Bones left for the hospital. He was sad to see the pooch go, but Hendorff assured him that he would return him that night. Harpie made a sad little noise in his throat as he watched his buddy go. Bones said good-bye to George, who was the only one left with Jo and Robert, since the kids had already left for school.

It was a long day at the hospital. There seemed to be three times the amount of emergency surgeries, broken bones, and sudden catastrophic illnesses than usual. Bones shook his head as he signed off on his final surgery of the day. Dr. Puri smiled at him, “Hey, you and Jim need to come over and have dinner with me and my wife soon. Cheri is dying to meet you.”

“Jim’s out of the country. Volcano erupting in the Philippines,” Bones replied.

“Oh, okay, we’ll make it for a later date then,” Puri answered. “Do you know how long he’ll be gone?”

“Uh, no, volcanoes have their own agendas,” Bones said with a chuckle.

“That’s very true,” Puri said, putting a hand on Bones’ arm.

When Bones arrived home he found a strange, but familiar looking man walking to the front door. For a moment, he thought Jim was returning home, but soon realized this man had darker hair and was slightly shorter than Jim. Bones turned off the car and went into the house to a series of whoops and hollers from the kids, “Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam!” Bones suddenly realized it was Jim’s brother from the Navy.

“Not that I’m complaining, son, but why are you home?” he heard George ask.

“I’m on leave, Dad. Where else would I go?” Sam asked.

Bones walked in to find Charlie in Sam’s arms. “Uncle Sam, Daddies playing a tuba in the pines!”

Reina, George, and Bones masterfully managed to keep a straight face as Sam replied, “Is he really? They must be very special pines, then.” Charlie nodded solemnly.

Reina spoke up, “Okay, it’s homework time, everybody. I need to finish dinner.” Good natured grumbling filled the air as Charlie and Susie took off upstairs. Sam turned as Bones entered the room, “Uncle Sam, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy. He’s been dubbed ‘Bones’, so that’s what everyone calls him. He’s Jo’s dad.”

Bones shook Sam’s hand as George explained what Jim was really doing. “I don’t know,” Sam said with a chuckle. “Playing a tuba in the pines sounds like more fun.”

Sam settled into the last bedroom that had been reserved for him. Bones took a shower and changed clothes. When he exited the shower, Sam was sitting on Jim’s bed. “You and Jim, huh?” Bones looked startled, “No, I’m fine with that. Jim deserves some happiness.” Sam held a picture and a ring box in his hands. “See this, it’s my girl, Aurelan. I came home to ask her to marry me. Tomorrow night I’m going to surprise her.”

“Does she know you’re here?” Bones asked.

“No, her Mom and Dad are taking her out for her birthday, tomorrow night. I’m going to surprise her,” he said.

Bones patted him on the shoulder, “She’s beautiful.”

“How do you know?” Sam asked suddenly. “How do you know when you’ve met ‘the one’?”

“I’m not sure I have an answer for that, Sam,” Bones replied. “I tried it once, and Joce was a disaster. Still is if you ask me. You won’t know unless you try,” Bones sat down next to Sam. “It’s different with me and Jim, we connect on a whole different level. I hope it’s the same with you and Aurelan.”

“Me too, Doc, me too.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones awakens to an unusual bed companion. We meet Erin’s mother, Desireѐ, who does not agree with her daughter what she’s done. I am saddened by the recent loss of Leonard Nimoy. I grew up on Star Trek, and he was one of my heroes. I met him, once, and he spent most of his talk at that con talking about Star Trek IV, one of the two Trek movies he directed. The other was Star Trek III. It was a pleasure, and a thrill, as it was meeting the other original series actors that have passed on: Mark Lenard, Sarek, James Doohan, Scotty, and Majel Barrett Roddenberry, Nurse Chapel/Voice of the Ship’s Computer up to and including Star Trek 2009. To his family: I grieve with thee. Don’t own them.

The bed felt lonely. That was a strange feeling considering that he and Jim had only been together for a weekend, but he felt they had been together forever. Apparently, someone else felt the same way. Cupcake had left Worf off at around 11 pm the night before, and after making sure Charlie and Susie had their stories read to them, and one last glass of water. Then, giving Robert and Jo a bottle before turning in Bones sighed as he settled into the bed he recently shared with Jim.

Bones awoke with two sensations. First, someone was snoring. The second was something large and heavy had draped itself across his abdomen. Bones blinked his eyes open to find Worf lying across his body. Head hung off one side while butt, hind legs, and tail off the other. His back legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

Bones sighed and laughed before reaching up and scratching behind Worf’s ears. The dog sighed and growled almost instantaneously. “Are you grumpy this morning, Mr. Worf? Are you missing Jim too?” Worf turned his head and licked Bones’ hand. “Me too,” he told him with a sigh. Bones tapped the mattress beside him, “Come on, boy, and lie here.” The dog heaved himself up and moved to the other side of the bed. Bones rolled over and buried his face in the dog’s fur. Worf obliged by turning his head and nuzzling Bones’ neck.

Bones and Worf stayed like that for about ten minutes before two things happened. The alarm clock went off and the doorbell rang. “Another visitor?” he grumbled as he threw off the covers and over the dog. Worf moaned as Bones grabbed a robe and pulled it over his pajamas. Bones looked fondly over at Jim’s partner before heading out the door and down the stairs. This day was a rare day off. He didn’t have to be at the prison or at the hospital and he was going to take full advantage of it. Jo and Robert were going to get his full and undivided attention.

Bones abruptly heard Reina’s cry, “Nana!” He watched as Charlie tumbled out of their rooms and ran downstairs. Bones heard Jo wake and begin to cry at all the unexpected noise. He walked into the nursery and scooped her up out of her crib and noticed Robert was missing. He was probably in the living room with the rest of the family.

Bones descended into the barely controlled chaos that was an apparent family reunion as a tall woman with red hair and green eyes. Reina called him over, “Nana, this is Dr. McCoy. He’s been staying with while he works a few things out in his life. Bones, this is our Nana, Desireѐ,” Reina introduced. The woman gave him a shrewd look before looking at the child in his arms, her face softened.

“A pleasure to meet you, Bones,” she said, holding out her hand. “Always wanted a doctor in the family. I don’t mean the kind that Jim and George are,” she said with a chuckle as he shook the proffered hand. He gave her a startled look as Worf bounced down the stairs just in front of George and Harpie. “George, it’s good to see you again!” her greeting was genuine even though it was apparent that she was Erin’s mother.

George’s face lit up as the woman kissed his cheek, “Desi, good to see you too! How are you doing?”

“Missing Kevin terribly. No one told me how devastating widowhood could be,” she said softly.

“Trust me, ten years is a long time, and you never get used to it,” George replied. “Come to see the kids?” he asked brightly.

“Yes,” she replied, “I suddenly needed to have something to remind me of life on this day. I lost my husband two years ago today,” she explained.

Bones could only nod as Reina reappeared from the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready!” she announced bouncing Robert gently in her arms.

“Do you live far from here?” Bones asked as he settled Jo into her high chair.

“Oh, across town. I’ve been dealing with Erin otherwise I’d have been here sooner. She’s beginning to regret leaving,” she looked at him. “Reina told her he’s moved on. Is that true?”

Bones looked at her, “You might say that.”

Desi nodded, “Good. Jim’s a very good man, and told me that I can come visit any time. I’ve obviously taken him at his word on a school day.”

“Actually, Nana, it’s a teacher in-service day,” Susie told her. “We have no school today.”

“Really!” Desi exclaimed. “Well, go upstairs after breakfast and get dressed. We’ll go to the zoo or something!” All three kids cheered as they shoveled breakfast into their mouths and ran upstairs. “Would you like me to take this bundle of energy?” she asked Bones.

“No, I have the day off, and would like to spend it with her,” Bones said trying to feed Jo some of the pureed breakfast foods the rest of them were having.

“Good. I heard about you from Jim. I’m glad you’re getting back on your feet,” she told him.

“Ma’am, I…” he trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

“If Jim has found happiness with you, then I’m glad. He deserves it after the hell Erin put him and the kids through. I love my daughter, but right now I’d like to ring her neck,” she said. “Where is Jim, now? Charlie said something about a tuba and pines?”

“He’s in the Philippines, an erupting volcano of some sort,” Bones replied.

“Ah, his other job. It’ll be a few weeks before he gets home,” Desi continued to talk before the kids all piled back downstairs and they headed out the door, Robert in tow.

“Come on, Jo, let’s go have some of our own fun,” Bones whispered hoping desperately that Jim was safe.

* * *

The ash cloud over head seemed to be lightning, but there was something wrong. Jim could feel it. “Tony, turn here, we need to get out of this valley,” he muttered, “step on it.”

Tony looked at him, but did as Jim told him. Jim’s instincts were remarkable. As the car sped away they could hear a low rumbling noise, “Lajar!” Jim shouted. Sure enough a rockslide made up of water and rock and other objects came rushing toward them as they desperately moved to avoid the oncoming eruption of death and destruction.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve tortured you enough. If you want to see a Lajar in action, look up the May 18, 1980 eruption of Mount Saint Helens in Washington State. There’s really good film footage of one there, including sights of rooftops floating by. The story being told by a doctor in this is a true story, I heard it from the doctor in question on NPR the other night. Too funny not to repeat somehow. Don’t own them.

Tony was the best driver in the USGS, and Jim knew it. That didn’t stop him from clutching the dashboard in front of him as the car made an abrupt right turn to avoid the mess coming right at them. The only things that saved them from more bruises and probable concussions were the seat belts contain in the all-wheel drive vehicle as the road suddenly became bumpy and threw them both all over the cab of the vehicle.

Tony grimly kept ahold of the steering wheel and his eyes ahead of them, refusing to look at what was, hopefully, behind them. Then they finally heard the wall of noise as the slide continued behind them. Tony didn’t stop. He kept driving. He and Jim never looked back on the drive. Finally, Tony brought the Hummer to a stop and put it in park. He and Jim looked at each other a moment before the hysterical laughter set in.

Jim picked up the radio, “Base Control, this is Team 2. We just outflanked a Lajar rushing down the south flank of the volcano. It’s probably too late to warn any villages in the path, but you should alert the local authorities.”

The radio crackled to life as Roger Korby’s voice answered him, “Thanks, Jim, for letting us know. We were wondering what all the noise was about. You two alright?”

“Uh, we could use some help getting out of here,” Jim replied. That was an understatement. The vehicle, even though Tony had brought it to a stop, was tilted over at a slight angle enough that it wasn’t going anywhere without a little assistance to get it upright.

“Hang on tight, Jim, Tony, we’ve got your location on the GPS. We’re sending somebody in. With that ash cloud lightening, we can send in a helicopter,” Roger replied.

Two hours later both men were back at base camp drinking lots of water. “I don’t know how you two do it,” Roger told them. “That was insane.”

“Speaking of insane,” Tony responded, “Jim, next time your instincts kick in, could you give me a little more warning?” He looked at his partner in disgust.

“I have no control over it, Tony. I just know how many times it’s saved our asses,” Jim replied.

“No kidding,” Tony replied.

“Alright, boys and girls, pack up your gear!” Roger suddenly announced. “We’re headed for Saudi Arabia tomorrow!” Everyone looked at him confused. “There’s been a large earthquake located near the city of Riyadh. The Richter Scale put it at about 8.5, and since Riyadh is the capital, there was major damage. Khan has asked for our assistance. Jim, you’ll be our point man since you speak Arabic. We leave at 0800!”

Tony looked at Jim strangely as he muttered, “Well, this is going to be easier than I thought.”

* * *

Bones was at a hospital fund raiser reception. He hated it. He’d never liked them in Atlanta, and he certainly didn’t like them now, in spite of knowing the necessity of such functions. He’d been at a loss as to whom to bring with him, as Reina was too young and Jim was out of the country. He’d e-mailed them saying he was headed for Saudi Arabia over the concerns over the recent earthquake. George’s had an elegantly simple suggestion. Ask Desi.

Desi had graciously accepted the invitation, and when Bones picked her up, he saw she wore a simple blue woolen suit with a hummingbird brooch pinned to the lapel. She wore a calf-length skirt instead of pants, but she looked elegant. Bones told her so as he opened the car door for her. “Wow, I’m impressed. I can’t remember the last time a gentleman held open a door for me,” she told him. “I’d look ridiculous trying to emulate some of the evening wear many of the women will be wearing tonight. So, I’m going for simple.

Desi was right about the evening wear. Everywhere Bones looked he saw low cut backs, low cut fronts, and hem-lines way too short for this type of reception. What George failed to mention was that Desi was a schmoozer. She didn’t take the center of attention, but oozed her way around the room. She listened, talked, drank where it was appropriate, and kept a running tally of everyone in the room.

“Where did you find her?” Dr. Puri finally asked.

“She’s Jim’s soon to be ex-mother-in-law,” Bones replied listening to the story told by Dr. David Johnson.

Dr. Johnson was an Aussie, and he was retelling a funny story that had happened during medical school, well, the last fifteen minutes of it, anyway, “So, I’m in for my final tests of my surgical rotation. I’m shown a patient and told I had five minutes to examine them and give my findings. The patient presented symptoms of heart burn, and the only thing I could think of as a remedy wasn’t surgical at all. It was Gavoscon. A heart burn remedy I’d seen a commercial for years ago. I couldn’t even name the mechanism for release for the medicine that allowed it to work. Even the patient was smirking at me. I knew I blew it.

“I moved on to the next patient knowing I’d have to ace this one in order to graduate with my friends and not repeat the surgical rotation. I walked in and the man had no pants on. So, I had a general idea where this was headed. I was told that he had a scrotal mass. So, like any good doctor, I got down on my knees and tested the man’s scrotum. I found the mass and went through the steps to test what kind of mass it was. I got to the final test, which was to see if it had a pulse or not. That involved my handling the scrotum and having him turn his head and coughing. Well, he turned his head and next thing I hear is, ‘Oh, look, there’s the Pope’.

“I’m thinking, ‘Oh, great, this isn’t a surgical consult, this is a mental consult.’ So, I turn my head and look out the window and sure enough, there’s the Pope. He had just performed mass at the QE2 stadium in Brisbane and was looking at the hospital. In fact, he was looking at us. Not only was he looking at us, he was blessing us. I’m kneeling in front of a man with no pants on, with my hand between his legs and the Pope is blessing us. The examiners were standing there talking excitedly about the Pope being out there, and I decided I just needed to back away. I let go of the man’s scrotum and scrambled away. Then, the alarm went off without a single question being asked. I passed.”

Bones laughed along with everyone else. David was a funny man who told wonderful stories about his time in Australia before moving to the United States, and Bones genuinely enjoyed the man’s company. Dr. Puri soon pulled Bones aside, “Hey, I know you haven’t been working here long, but I have five surgical residents coming in Monday. Would you mind doing their orientation?”

“No, I don’t mind,” Bones told him.

“Oh, listen to what she tells you, she’s very shrewd,” Abel responded. Bones nodded. The evening had been more enjoyable than he’d thought it would be.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is abroad, all is well in the Kirk household, but all is not well in Riverside. We join up with Hendorff and Worf to find Hendorff not happy with Jim’s absence. Don’t own them.

Carl Hendorff, aka Cupcake, loved working nights. He was also pleased that Jim, or that damned kid, entrusted his canine partner to him, even if he had to take him back in the mornings. Worf was the most reliable partner he’d ever had, most of the time. Right now, he was looking for the dog. The pooch had jerked his lead right out of his hand and took off down the street.

Carl sighed as he looked down side-streets and whistled the two tone note to summon the dog. There was no dog. It was dark and he shined his flashlight down every alleyway and street he came across. Finally, between two dark homes he heard a whine. “Finally,” he exclaimed as he proceeded up the grass leading to a back gate. He shivered, it might be spring in Iowa, but the nights were still chilly. Sure enough, Worf lay amidst some garbage bags strewn there huddled up to a figure lying amidst them.

The figure was an unclothed young man who clearly had been assaulted. Bruises littered the landscape of his body, his unclothed state suggested sexual assault, and bruises around his throat suggested an attacker that had become all too familiar in recent weeks. He was about to radio for back-up and a coroner when he realized why Worf was cuddled up to the man, an arm moved feebly to stroke Worf’s wiry fur. Without hesitation Carl pulled off his jacket to cover the young man in places Worf could not reach and radioed for help, “Dispatch, we have another victim of the alleyway rapist.” Carl radioed his location.

“Copy that, Hendorff, we’re sending CSI and the ME’s office to your location,” the dispatcher responded.

“Cancel the coroner, dispatch, we have a live one. Send an ambulance,” Carl told them. He landed on his knees and took the young man’s hand with his own. “Hang on, sir, help is coming.” Worf managed to lick both Carl and the young man at the same time.

* * *

“He’s fortunate Worf smelled him,” the paramedic told Carl. “He wouldn’t have lasted much longer without the dog’s warmth, or you finding him.”

“Will he make it?” Carl asked.

The paramedic shrugged, “I don’t know. I hope so. First live one from this rapist so far.” The ambulance doors shut behind him and his patient.

Wearily, after the long night, Hendorff and Worf made their way back to the station to make the reports. “Hey, Hendorff,” Sulu called. Carl’s head jerked up, “Captain wants to see you after you tend to Worf.” Carl nodded. He only wanted one thing right now. He took Worf out into the dog run with Worf’s favorite ball and played fetch. It was soothing to watch Worf’s enthusiastic gallop after he threw the ball and Hendorff smiled.

Carl stepped into Scott’s office soon afterwards, “You found a live one.”

“Yes sir,” Carl responded. “Wish Jim was here.”

“Me too,” Scotty responded. “We’re calling in the FBI. Fifteen victims, only one survivor, we have a serial killer on our hands.” Hendorff nodded. Of one thing he was certain, if Jim was here, they’d catch the bastard. This killer was seemingly indiscriminate: male and female, all races, in their 20s and 30s, all were physically fit and active, and all had blonde hair and blue eyes. They had been attacked, beaten, sexually assaulted, and then strangled.

“He’s enjoying this,” Hendorff muttered. “Whoever is doing this is enjoying it.”

When Carl finally arrived at the Kirk household to deliver Worf, he told them that the dog was now a hero. How they found the young man miles away. He turned to McCoy, “Hey, if you run across him at the hospital, let me know how he’s doing, okay? You don’t have to give me any details…”

Bones smiled as he sat down with Jo, “Do they know the young man is?” Carl shook his head, “Listen, our neighbor has been frantically looking for her son. He didn’t come home last night.” Bones pulled out a picture, “He’s 25, but he’s always home before 10, and he didn’t show up last night.”

“It kinda looks like him,” Carl admitted. “Hard to tell. He was pretty badly beaten. Drop it by the station later,” he told the doctor. Bones nodded. “How’s Jim?” he asked.

“Still in Saudi Arabia,” George muttered.

* * *

Jim was glad he’d brought his hat. It was HOT. He’d soon adopted the loose clothing the men wore which covered his entire body. It protected his skin from the sun if nothing else. He and the team were twenty miles north and east of Riyadh where the epicenter had been. “Figures the epicenter would be in the middle of the desert,” Tony rumbled next to him.

“Less damage that way,” Jim told him. “I’ve seen nothing to contradict the 8.5 rating, though. The damage in Riyadh was fairly extensive.” Tony nodded. Predictably, buildings had collapsed, people had been killed, power was out, and the digging out process had begun. “I still don’t know why they asked for us. Egypt has an excellent Geological Service that could have done this, and they’re closer.”

Tony laughed, “They obviously wanted the best!”

They left the vehicle and trudged over a sand dune, expecting, maybe, to see a huge crack where the earth itself had moved. Instead, they found an enormous hole in the ground. Bigger than anything natural could have made. “Let’s get back to the hotel,” Jim said taking pictures. “This isn’t natural.”

Tony took the wheel yet again as Jim hurriedly sent the pics back to Roger. He wanted someone to have them in case they didn’t make it. They needn’t have worried. By the time they reached the outskirts of the city a text message arrived, “Report to Khan at the palace.”

Tony and Jim looked at each other, worried, they’d met Khan once, and the sheer power he exuded had made them shiver. They were shown in to see the man at once. “Thank you for your help, gentlemen. You’ll be on your way home tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t be more help,” Tony responded.

“You will be. My scientists have been working for a long time,” he handed a vial to Jim. “Give this to your government. It is a cure for cancer, all types. They should be most interested,” he swept from the room.

“Man of few words,” Tony muttered.

“Wouldn’t want to cross him,” Jim responded. “I’m just as glad to be headed home.”

_Three days later, in Washington DC_

“Jim, only you would survive a volcano, and a dangerous country, only to end up breaking your leg at the airport in your own country,” Kodos drawled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novelization of Star Trek: First Contact, Lily’s mother discovered she had breast cancer. Lily knew that all she needed to do was take a pill and that would take care of it. Unfortunately, this was in the chaos following World War III, and Lily’s mother died before they could find someone to provide that cure.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two things arrive in the mail for Bones that break his heart all over again. Then, an arrival at the hospital mends it. Don’t own them.

Bones went out to get the mail, Jo in tow. She was proving fussy and unable to please that morning, so he just brought her along. He opened the curbside mailbox and found two envelopes addressed to him. They were both official looking, but with an armful of baby, he had to wait to return to the house to open them. He set the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter and placed Jo in her playpen before returning to the kitchen counter to open the mail.

The first was from his divorce lawyer. It had been finalized, he was no longer married. Bones shook his head. He hadn’t been married in almost a year, this just made it official. He opened the second and found the first child support check from the state of Georgia. Like so many states, once child support was granted, it was drawn directly from the salary of the person who owed it and sent to the person to whom it was intended.

Bones sat pondering the check. He didn’t need it, it was for Jo. He could support both of them on his salary, even without the Kirks’ help, and he was at a complete loss as what to do. George soon came into the kitchen and Harpie woofed at him in greeting. “Morning, Bones, did you receive some mail?”

“Yeah, divorce is final, and I got my first child support check. I honestly don’t know what I should do with it. I certainly don’t need help raising Jo, monetarily anyway,” Bones muttered.

“Open up a trust and put the checks there,” George suggested. “It can go to her college or whatever she decides to do later. You never know when an emergency might happen and she needs that money,” George replied sagely.

Bones opened his mouth before nodding, “You know that’s really a good idea…” His voice trailed off as a high-pitched voice uttered words that he’d never heard in the Kirk household. In fact, he’d heard any of the words associated with that kind of language around the house.

“Fuck you! Fuck everyone! I don’t want to hear it!” Charlie screamed at someone.

George was instantly on his feet, a dark look crossing it as he hurried from the kitchen. Charlie was in the living room, backpack and books strewn across the couch, and his face as red as his sister’s hair as he squared off against Reina. “Charlie, you…” her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the adults.

“Charlie, come here,” George replied quietly. The little boy quieted as Reina returned upstairs, leaving George to deal with the little boy. George sat in the recliner as Charlie approached. “What did we tell you about such language?”

“Never cuss, especially that word,” Charlie said. “But…”

“Charlie, you know why we don’t use that word?” George asked.

“Because it is a vulgarity that only has one meaning, and I’ll learn that meaning when I’m older,” Charlie said. “But I don’t want to go to school. Reina told me I had to.”

“Why don’t you want to go to school?” George asked.

“Because the kids are mean to me because Daddy’s a cop,” Charlie said quietly.

“Charlie, you’re Daddy does important things that impact people’s lives on a daily basis. Some of those people, like Bones, get into trouble and go to jail. They’re being punished. Some people don’t want to take responsibility for their own actions, and they don’t like your Daddy. He loves you very much.”

“I want him to come home!” Charlie wailed, burrowing into George’s shoulder.

“I know, but you now have to take responsibility for what you said to Reina. You know what that is?” George asked.

“I apologize to Reina, and no TV or video games or computer that’s not homework related for the next week,” he mumbled.

“Good, now gather your stuff and get ready for school. Breakfast is on the table and your lunch is packed and ready to go. If you’re good, Reina may take you to Grandpa T’s this weekend,” George finished. Bones watched the little boy’s face light up as he hurriedly snatched his stuff and put it in his backpack and headed for the kitchen.

“Wow, that was well taken care of,” Bones replied. George grinned. “I’m heading upstairs to shower and change. See you tonight?” George nodded. Bones was once again amazed by the resilience of the patriarch of the Kirk household.

Bones’ phone went off as he hurried out the door. “Hey, Len, it’s Able. We have a surgical consult for you. Patient went off on a worldwide adventure and fell and broke his leg coming back into the United States. He feels stupid,” the older man said with a laugh.

“I probably would too,” Bones replied as he entered his car. “I’ll be there on time.”

As he reached the hospital there were several police cars parked there. Hendorff was in attendance as well. Bones looked oddly around at the bustle, wondering if a police officer had been shot, but no one was particularly upset. In fact, they seemed excited. The nurse on duty gave Bones his patient’s chart, including the x-rays, and Bones walked into the hospital room to find more cops and one very familiar looking face. “Jim!” he exclaimed. “You’re my consult?” he asked, pointing to the splinted and propped up leg.

“Yeah, got kinda clumsy coming home,” Jim said with a grimace.

“How is the leg?” an older man in a suit demanded. “Will he need surgery?”

Bones put the x-rays up on the lighted board to see them more clearly. “It’s a simple fracture of the lower left leg, Jim. We’ll do this the old fashioned way. We’ll put it in a brace and you on crutches,” Bones replied. “You should go home tomorrow, which will make Charlie happy,” Bones finished, relaying the incident that morning to Jim.

Jim sighed before replying, “I’m not going to ask where he heard that kind of language. I’m a police officer, that’s where he heard it. I’m glad Dad handled it.”

The older gentleman handed Bones a card as he headed out, “If he needs anything, call me.” The card contained a phone number and a name, Anton Kodos. The other officers nodded good-naturedly as they also left. Telling him there were easier ways to get desk jobs than breaking his leg.

Bones approached as the others left and kissed Jim. “Welcome home,” he whispered.

Jim grinned, “Well, Scotty and Cupcake are glad to see me. Did you know there’s a serial killer/rapist giving them headaches.”

“Yeah, Hendorff said something about it the other day. Worf found a victim, kept him alive. For a while we feared it was a neighbor’s kid, but it turned out he’d gone to see a friend that night, and his mom never got the message,” he turned to look at the crime scene photos spread out over Jim’s bed. “Indiscriminate, isn’t he?”

“Well, except for the coloring of the victims, he seems to be. I’m glad to be home, Bones. I missed you,” he murmured.

“Me too, Jim, me too,” Bones murmured back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve probably noticed a distinct lack of the “f” word in my stories. There are genres that I feel that word has no place, and has never been used there. Star Trek (RPFs aside), Harry Potter, and Once Upon a Time among them. There are others where it doesn’t appear, and I feel that’s only because it’s not on HBO: The Walking Dead would be a good place for that word. That’s just my opinion. I also find other words can be used more effectively than that word, and choose to use them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family receives welcome news. Don’t own them.

To: Sam, Reina, and George

From: Bones

Come to Room 322 at the hospital after school today.

Reina frowned at the screen on her telephone as she hurried to Calculus. She had received her report card today, and wasn’t entirely happy with it. But she rarely received text messages from Bones like this, scratch that, she never received text messages from Bones like this. It couldn’t be too urgent, he would have told her to get Charlie and Susie and come straight there.

Sam, on the other hand, frowned at the screen. His new fiancée, Aurelan, sat beside him in his car, staring at the ring he’d given her. “I’ve been asked to go to the hospital by my brother’s partner,” he told her. “Care to come along?” Aurelan grinned back at him as they took off for the hospital. They’d tell the family tonight at dinner their good news.

Sam and Aurelan picked George and Harpie up on their way. George was a little disconcerted over the whole thing, and Harpie picked up his mood as he paced as much as he could in the four door sedan. The back seat suddenly seemed too small as far as George was concerned. They reached the hospital, and Aurelan and George got out of the car and waited at the front for Sam to come back from parking the car.

Sam and Aurelan stopped by the gift shop and purchased some flowers and a get well card just in case, but none of them was prepared for what they found in that room. “Jim!” Sam called as he spotted his little brother. George’s smile was huge as Harpie led him to the bed. Aurelan hung back a bit as she spotted the brace on Jim’s leg, “What happened to you?” The comically concerned look on Sam’s face made Jim laugh.

“Remember when I ran that half-marathon in Junior High?” Jim asked.

“Yeah,” George replied. “You trained for weeks, never having an accident. You ran the race, came in third if I recall, and tripped, fell, and broke your arm on the way to receive your award.” George laughed sadly, “Your Mother went into hysterics before the paramedics came to the scene.”

“Oh, similar circumstances here. Only I survived a volcano and a desert, only to trip at the airport in Washington DC and broke my leg,” Jim said. “Too bad they’ve gotten away from doing casts mostly. My doctor is really cute.”

“Thinking about getting his name and number on your cast, Jimmy?” Sam asked playfully.

“It was a thought,” Jim replied. “Hey, Aurelan, how are you?” Jim asked, noticing the petite brunette for the first time. She hung back as if shy.

Aurelan smiled and walked over, giving Jim a hug, “I’m fine, Jim. Glad you made it back in one piece, more or less.”

Jim chuckled before he caught sight of the rock on her finger, “Oh, don’t tell me Sam has decided to make an honest woman out of you?!” Jim, Aurelan and George laughed while Sam looked outraged before Jim quickly changed the subject, “Where are Jo and Bob?”

“Donna’s watching them,” George replied. They spoke of little things after that, waiting the kids’ arrival. Jim pulled a face at the dull gray color of the brace. George commented at the view of downtown Riverside, such as it was.

In no time at all three more people joined them. “DADDY!!!!!” they all cried. Susie and Charlie flew across the room and tried to leap on the bed before Sam and Aurelan stopped them. Susie sedately climbed up beside her father and hugged him. Charlie soon joined them on the other side.

“I missed you Daddy,” Charlie told him. “Are you finished playing a tuba in the pines?”

A confused look crossed Jim’s face as he realized what Charlie was asking, “Yes, I’m done playing large musical instruments to unoffending foliage.” His answer baffled Charlie who stared at him, “I’m not going anywhere for a while, Charlie. Have to get better first.”

Bones came in as Reina pulled out her report card. She was clearly upset. Her normally straight A scores was marred a B. “I should have made an A,” she sulked. “In World History, of all classes for me to make a B in.”

Jim sighed, “You know I only expect you to do your best, Reina. I’m not getting upset with a B. You at least passed the six weeks.” He knew it would not help. Reina was harder on herself than anyone else. Charlie and Susie showed him their report cards, and they all received high marks as well. They never noticed Bones entering the room.

“Jim, you need to see this,” Bones said quietly turning on the television.

_“In other news, another bombing took place at a courthouse in downtown Iowa City. No one was injured or killed, but the small explosion, plus the discovery of another body tied to the Alleyway Rapist, has Iowa residents on edge. No one has claimed responsibility for the bombing, but Militia Groups, who have been quiet in recent years, are suspected…”_

The room fell quiet as everyone looked at each other. “Well, crud,” Jim finally said. “That sucks.”

Bones finally broke the tension, “Hey, visiting hours are over. When you come home from school tomorrow, your Daddy will be home!”

“Yaaaaay!!!!” Charlie and Susie cheered as they hopped off the bed. Reina and the adults exchanged worried looks. Things were getting strange in Iowa. Maybe it was time for a long visit with Grandpa T.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked at my outlined plans for this story and realized that it’s going to have to be broken up into two, maybe three stories. We’ve got this first arc from the beginning through to the capture of both the arsonist and the serial rapist/killer ending with the beginning of the Eugenics Wars. Then we have the Eugenics Wars through to World War III. Last, we have the aftermath of World War III (it’s a quick war, nuclear bombs tend to make it that way) and through to First Contact. Head’s spinning just thinking about it. Okay, Jim comes home from the hospital, and returns to work as well. Don’t own them.

The world seemed to work against Jim getting home before school let out the next day. George couldn’t drive him home for obvious reasons. Reina was at school. Hendorff needed his rest. Spock and Chris were at court, Reina was at school. Bones worked that day as well, so Jim felt he was going to be bugging the nurses until Bones got off, or Reina came and picked him up. He wanted to be home.

Much to Jim’s surprise, however, colleagues stopped by to give him a hand. Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov came swinging in an hour after he was officially released in street clothes. Jim’s smile widened as he saw his friends. “What are you two doing here?” he asked.

“Ve heard you needed a lift,” Pavel told him. “So ve are here to help you return home.”

Jim laughed as he climbed into the wheelchair. Bones walked in at that moment to discover Jim gathering his stuff to head out. “You found a ride?” Bones asked.

“Bones, meet Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu. They’re technically detectives with the Riverside PD. Boys, meet my newest housemate, Dr. Leonard McCoy,” Jim waved at them.

Bones looked at both men. Sulu was a compact Asian man of probable Japanese ancestry. Pavel Chekov’s name and accent proclaimed him as Russian. He was short, cute, curly haired, and looked all of sixteen. Bones knew that was ridiculous. You had to be eighteen to enter the police academy. “Nice to meet you,” Bones said, holding out his hand. The look Sulu gave Chekov told him they were partners in more than just the police department. That was okay, he didn’t care for obvious reasons.

“Jim,” Sulu asked him, “have you had a chance to look at the files yet?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Nyota tonight. We can get a profile going and hopefully present it to you tomorrow. We’ll work on the arsonist as well. How’s Demora?” Jim asked.

“Growing like a week,” Sulu said with a proud grin. “She’ll be six tomorrow!”

“Okay, that does not seem possible,” Jim grumbled pushing himself along in the wheelchair. A nurse intercepted him and took over pushing duties herself as Bones realized that Jim and Sulu must be talking about Sulu’s daughter. “You and Lee only divorced…” Jim’s voice trailed off.

“Two and a half years ago,” Sulu murmured. “It’s a sad thing when you realize you’re incompatible and it’s not either of your faults. At least we came to an easy settlement and child support plan. It could have been worse.”

Bones stared as the four of them left the floor. He certainly wished that he and Jocelyn had had an easier time during and after the divorce. Maybe when Jo was older Joss would want to get to know her daughter. Well, Bones thought, they’d cross that bridge if and when they came to it. Right now Joss was being a selfish bitch. Her only thoughts were on Bones’ money and how she could get her hands on it. Bones turned back to the nurse’s station, he had work to do.

* * *

Bones arrived home late, well past bed time for the kids. George was up with Jo. She was fussy and running a fever. Bones had tomorrow off and planned to take her to the hospital to be checked up. The hospital had a clinic where employees and their families could be checked out in private. It was part of the perks of working there. Jim sat on the couch, foot propped up by cushions, as Bones came in. “How are you feeling?” Bones asked as Jim settled on a television show. It looked like a rerun of “I Dream of Jeannie”.

“Oh, alright,” Jim told him.”

“Have you tried to get up the stairs?” Bones asked.

“Surprisingly, I can manage that fine,” Jim said, clearly preoccupied.

“Jim, what is it?” Bones asked.

“Something that’s bothered me about the Saudi Earthquake. It wasn’t natural,” Jim told him. He pulled up a picture on his laptop of the large hole in the ground. The sand around and in the hole looked almost like glass. “I don’t know of anything, short of a bomb, that could do that.”

“Or an asteroid,” Bones commented. “I think NASA would have said something if we’d been hit.”

Jim snorted, “I’d say it would have been all over the web, but this hole was in the middle of the desert where only Bedouins dare to travel. And this Khan, I just can’t put my finger on it, but he just doesn’t seem…right.”

“If he cracks down on Al-Qaeda and ISIS, won’t that be a good thing?” Bones asked.

Jim shook his head, “I dunno. I keep thinking we’re making a deal with the devil.” Bones watched as Jim yawned and stretched, reaching for his crutches. “I’m headed for bed,” he told the older man with a devilish grin.

Bones smiled back, “I’m headed for leftovers, and then bed myself.” Jim gave Bones a saucy wink as he maneuvered his way to and up the stairs.

“Oh, yeah, food, minor details,” Jim sent over his shoulder causing Bones to laugh. It was meatloaf, and as much as he hated meatloaf, he loved Reina’s cooking. She added her own special ingredient to the mix that Bones couldn’t quite identify, but was determined to find out. He checked his phone and discovered a message from Sarah.

“Hey, Len, it’s your favorite, okay only sister. Mom finished chemo this week, and I’m just about wiped out. Mind if I take you up on your offer to come visit next week? I love Mom, but, she’s starting to confuse me with Aunt Ethel. She’s been dead twenty years. I saw Joss last week, and she didn’t look so good. I think she’s sick, or drunk, or both. Call me when you get a chance. Love you.” The call ended leaving Bones much to think about.

Bones returned her call only to get voice mail. “Hey, Sarah, shouldn’t be a problem next week. Although we may be living on a farm at that point. Just let me know what day and I’ll send you the address so you can Google it. Love you, too, hun. Jo and I both miss you.”

Bones entered the room he now shared with Jim. He showered and went to bed in his birthday suit. Jim lay on his side and proceeded to nibble on Jim’s earlobe. Quite a feat considering Jim lay on his side facing away from him. Jim chuckled, “Miss me much?”

It didn’t take long to discover Jim was just as unclothed as he was, “No, not really, just set up a hot date with a girl from Georgia.”

“Are you going to be cheating on me?” Jim asked with a laugh.

“She’s tall, leggy, curly brown hair, and green eyes,” Bones said with a grin that Jim couldn’t see. “Oh, her name’s Sarah.

“You want to invite her over?” Jim asked with a laugh.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Bones continued. His hands continued to caress Jim’s soft skin. God he missed this.

Something obviously clicked in Jim’s mind, “You ARE talking about your sister, right?”

“Damn, you catch on fast,” Bones said with a grin. His wandering fingers went Jim’s ass where, with a little lube, he began to push his way in. Jim rolled slightly away from him to give him better access. “We’ll have to be careful with that leg, won’t we? Wouldn’t want you to need my ‘Professional’ services would we?” Jim groaned into the pillow. Bones’ fingers seemed to relax the younger man, taking away the stresses of the past few weeks.

Another finger pressed into Jim’s slick hole as Jim panted. The kids down the hall didn’t need to wake up from unexpected noises. Jim began to push back against Bones as a third finger joined the fray. “You missed this didn’t you?” Bones whispered into the shell of his ear.

“Bones…” Jim whimpered as a fourth and fifth digit slipped inside. Jim rolled completely onto his stomach, legs spread. Bones added more lube before his hand slipped inside and stayed there for a moment. Jim whined, a little noise from the back of his throat that turned Bones on as his hand moved inside Jim. He enjoyed the feeling of power this gave him as Jim writhed under him. Jim buried his face into the pillow to muffle the noises he was making, and Bones could hear them.

“Are you enjoying this, Jim?” Jim nodded his head. Another whimper issued from Jim’s throat as Bones withdrew his hand. This was replaced by a sharp cry as Bones’ length entered him. Bones hovered over him, his knees pressing into the space between Jim’s legs, his arms on either side of his lover. He flexed his hips, pushing himself deeper into Jim. He felt Jim further relax as he came to rest deep inside him. “Just like doing push-ups,” Bones said with a chuckle as he pulled himself out and pushed himself back in by pushing his arms up and down. “Only more fun,” he nibbled at Jim’s shoulders in the downward position, careful to keep off Jim’s bad leg.

The air was filled with muffled moans as Bones continued his assault on Jim’s body. Bones soon pulled out, causing Jim to squirm as he roll over onto Jim’s other side causing him to scoot over. Bones pulled Jim’s bad leg over his thigh and took him again with a strong thrust. Bones watched as Jim bit his bottom lip before leaning forward to kiss Bones. Bones accepted the kiss thrusting his tongue into Jim’s mouth as his manhood kept thrusting into Jim’s other end. Jim accepted the further intrusion by grabbing onto Bones shoulders, wanting to stay like this forever. They came together, lip-locked, muscles clenching around Bones’ cock, and Bones’ hand somehow wrapped around Jim’s cock. Sweat slicked bodies pressed together in the heat of passion.

Bones slowly pulled out of Jim, “I love you Jim.”

“Love you too, Bones,” Jim whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Nyota, it turned out to Bones’ surprise, was head of the local branch of the FBI. She was the special agent in charge of the special crimes unit. Both the arson cases and Alleyway Rapist case. She picked Jim up the next day. “You’ve seen the files,” it wasn’t a question as her manicure fingers tapped on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, I believe they’re unrelated. The arsonist is white, male, and part of a white supremacist group who is particularly angry now that our President is a black man,” Jim said. “Unfortunately, that describes more than a few people around here. Rural Iowa is ripe for ‘Militias’.”

“Why don’t you think the two are related?” Uhura asked professionally.

“The rapist is targeting white people. These militias are trying to preserve the white way of life, this runs counter to their MO. No, the rapist is also white, and male. He’s posing as a straight man. He’s either not married, or his marriage isn’t giving him all he feels he needs. He has one of those boring 9-5 jobs where he’s an underling to someone he perceives as domineering, and he lives out his fantasies at night on the streets. He has to be incredibly strong, all of his victims are extremely fit, and there are defensive wounds on their hands. How’s our John Doe?” Jim asked.

“Doctor’s expect him to wake up any day now. A police presence is outside his door 24/7,” Uhura responded as they pulled up to the police station. She let him out in front of the door while she parked the car. He waited for her before entering the station and a standing ovation as they entered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota and Jim tell the police what they’re looking at in terms of suspects, and Jim is officially assigned a “desk job” as he cannot get around very well. Worf is slightly miffed. Let’s throw in some stars and planets while we’re at it. Don’t own them.

Silence greeted the profiles Jim and Nyota had put together. It was nothing less than anyone had expected. Slowly, Chekov raised a hand, “Are we coming forward with these profiles to the media?”

Jim looked at Nyota, this was her call. One of the things she did best for the FBI was to communicate with them, get the word out, so to speak. “I’ve called a press conference for 1400 hours,” she told them quietly. “Someone will know who we’re looking for, whether or not they’re aware of it, especially the Alleyway Killer. The bombers will, most likely, have a ring of protection around them. People who feel the same way they do and will not betray them.”

Jim spoke up, “In the case of Timothy McVeigh, we got lucky when a police man pulled him over after Oklahoma City. We’re not likely to get as lucky, here. We have surveillance footage from a private citizen’s home security, and we’ll have it from the stores in the area around the courthouse that was hit. Chekov and Sulu, you two will screen the footage from both the footages to see if there are commonalities between the two. Hendorff…” Jim broke off as Chief Scott entered the room and spoke to Nyota. “Hendorff put up the poster board of the two cases. We need to be able to see the cases visually together, not scattered all over Riverside.” Hendorff nodded, “And, please, let me see my dog.” Chuckles went round the room at the statement. “The rest of you, keep an eye out. Dismissed.” Everyone rose and left, they knew their jobs.

Nyota looked at Jim, “Our survivor has awakened. The Rapist has deviated slightly. This is making him slightly unpredictable.”

“What do you mean ‘deviated slightly?” Jim asked as they headed out the door. Jim sat in a chair as Hendorff brought Worf over. The dog growled slightly as Jim sat in a chair and scratched his ears.

Nyota laughed as a big wet slurp of the tongue welcomed Jim home, “He always sounds like he wants to attack you.”

“He reminds of Bones sometimes, always growling,” he looked fondly at the dog. “Gotta go, boy, see you later.” The dog whined.

They’re arrival at the hospital was expected as the plain clothed police officer opened the door for them. The man lying in the bed looked bruised and beaten; he was also not a blonde. His light brown hair mashed down as he looked at the two of them, “Are you police?” he rasped at them.

“Officer Jim Kirk, Riverside Police, and Special Agent Nyota Uhura, FBI,” Jim introduced. “Alright, we can’t keep calling you ‘John Doe’,” Jim said with a grin.

“Reginald Barclay,” he said with a cough. Nyota reached over and poured a glass of water and held the straw to his mouth so he could sip. “Thanks,” he said. “What do you want to know?”

“What do you remember?” Jim asked.

Barclay sighed, “I was out walking my dog, Trevor, and he’s a Chihuahua late that night. He’s like most dogs of that breed, afraid of his own shadow. He started barking and then I was hit over the head. I’m not usually out that late at night, but he decided he really needed to go.” Nyota immediately got on the phone to the department. They needed to find that dog. They could only hope that if he was in the pound, they would find him before they euthanized him. “He has been chipped,” he said with a sigh. “I came around at one point but kept my eyes closed. I could hear him whispering, ‘Another lost soul for my Lord to keep’. He kept laughing. He violated me,” he said with a shudder.

“Do you have someone we can call?” Jim asked.

“My mother, Leslie,” he said giving them her number. “Trevor is really her dog. Please find him.” Jim patted him on the arm as the two left the room.

Jim and Nyota looked at each other with a long sigh, “Well, let’s add paranoid schizophrenic with a touch of a God Complex while we’re at it. I wish it would make it easier to find him, but they tend to be living on the streets, and nobody looks twice at someone living on the streets who talks to themselves.”

Nyota nodded her head as they returned to her truck. “What are you doing tonight?” she asked.

“We’re packing up for a few days to Grandpa T’s,” he replied. “Someplace a little safer. We can still get the kids to and from school.”

Nyota sighed, “We’ve been thinking about joining Spock’s father, Sarek, on his estate in the country.”

Jim nodded, “Not everyone has that option, Nyota.”

* * *

That night in the countryside, Jim brought out the telescope. It seemed like a million stars were overhead and Jim knew that Venus and Mars would be in a good position for viewing that weekend. They’d start with Mars. Jim managed to find the tiny red dot in the sky with Tiberius’ help and smiled as he looked through the lens. T confirmed it with a glance. He’d always been an amateur astronomer. Living in the countryside never hurt.

Bones lifted Susie up to look through the scope. He and Jim heard her giggle. “Is that really another world, Daddy?” she asked.

“Yes, Pumpkin, it really is. Gallileo saw lines on the surface and described them as canales. We misinterpreted that word to mean canals, and that meant water on the surface of Mars. In their minds that also meant little green men,” Jim chuckled. “You know what, sweetheart? They were partially right. There once was water on Mars, millions of years ago.”

“What happened to the water?” Susie asked looking at her father.

“Well, Mars got older, and really, really dry, so all the water went away,” Jim said. The little girl gave him a skeptical look. “Sweetie, there’s a technical answer to it, but you’re too young to understand it. When you’re older, I’ll tell you what we think happened.”

Susie appeared to think about it, “Okay, can I go play now?”

Jim chuckled, “Sure, Pumpkin, go have fun.”

Bones looked at Jim, “I’m surprised she accepted that answer.”

“She asked me one day a question and I gave her that answer. She didn’t accept it, so I gave her the long form that went over her head. We then agreed that questions of that sort could wait until she was old enough to answer them,” Jim said with a laugh.

“Jim! Bones! Come inside! You need to see this!” George’s voice sounded through the doorway.

They rushed in to find the news on, “In other news, ISIS was officially broken in Syria as another newcomer came in. One Agostos Leighmann swooped in with a small band of followers and crushed the Islamic State in a matter of hours. No word has filtered out of Syria since then, but unconfirmed rumors have it that they have started to put the country back together. Ensuring peace and reinstalling electricity and running water to its largest city…” the announcer read.

Jim sighed, “This isn’t good…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who’ve seen the Next Generation, don’t you see Barclay living at home with his Mom if he lived in this day and age? lol The only name I remember coming out of the Eugenics Wars was Khan, so, I’m making it up as I go along. What do you think so far? Drop a line and let me know, please. Not above begging.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s good news, and not so good news on the Serial Killer front. Don’t own them.

The good news was, they found Trevor. Reg hadn’t been kidding when he spoke of the little dog’s nature. A neighbor found the pup when a squirrel scared him under a hedge. Not quite sure what the dog was doing without his human, the kindly neighbor returned him to his home, and his grateful, if somewhat puzzled “mother”.

The day after Jim and Nyota spoke to Reg, Jim went and got his mother and her dog. They were all moving out of their home until the killer had been found and put in jail. Unfortunately, their safe haven happened to be Tiberius’ farm. Nyota and Scott agreed that it was far enough away that the killer would have to actively search for Reg in order to attack him again.

Reg was concerned, his mother, Leslie, approached the situation with some trepidation. Trevor wouldn’t leave his pet carrier when they brought him into the farmhouse. Leslie opened the door to let him out and the first thing that he saw was the enormous hulks of Worf and Harpie. They were currently snoozing on the living room rug, completely unaware of their new roommate. Trevor started yipping at them. Harpie picked up his head and woofed at the carrier. Worf looked up, saw the carrier, and resumed his nap, completely unconcerned with the small intruder.

Trevor tentatively stepped out of the carrier and approached the larger dogs. Harpie studied him as he walked up to them. Harpie leaned forward slightly and touched noses with him. Worf opened an eye and growled at him causing him to jump backward and run to the other side of Harpie. Worf, satisfied his job was done, went back to his nap. Harpie joined him, and Trevor seemed content to stay with the other dogs until Jo wandered over and tried to eat him. Reina promptly rescued the bewildered pooch. Jo started howling which made Frances pick her up and set her in her playpen.

Leslie was happily retired, but did not appreciate the change of scenery. While she did like the additional protection, she did not like being around so many smelly animals. “City folk,” T grumbled as she continued to complain. It wasn’t like the house wasn’t big enough for all of them, Leslie and Reg got their own rooms, it was that it was in the middle of nowhere.

Reg sighed. He was a trust fund person, who didn’t need to work to earn money. He still held a job as an IT consultant for several firms and the City of Bimingham Alabama. It was mostly a telecommute job, so he stayed around the farmhouse actually taking pleasure in helping with the chores. The fact that he had survived his attack was kept quiet, no one talked. When Nyota and Spock arrived at the farmhouse with him, his mother ran out to the car and pulled him bodily from it, muttering, “My baby, my baby.”

Reg was suitably embarrassed, patting her on the shoulder and rasping, “I’m okay, Mom, really I am.” Jim and Bones were up front about their relationship with him, they didn’t want him to think they’d try to make him a part of it. He thanked them and settled in just fine.

Meanwhile, tips were pouring in to the station regarding both the killer and the bomber. It took hours to sort through the information. At the morning meeting, Jim turned to the detectives. “Sulu and Chekov, I want you to go to the homeless shelters. Start talking with the employees who run the shelter and with the homeless people who live there. Maybe they’ve heard someone muttering what Reg heard.” Sulu and Chekov nodded their heads.

“White,” a tall, white man with a muscular build nodded his head. “you have contacts with local militia groups. We have pictures of possible suspects. See what you can find out. We need to stop this before it gets too far out of hand.” White took the pictures and nodded. He was on it. Jim looked up to see Scott striding into the room.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, there’s been another attack. This time at a Synagogue downtown Riverside. We need available personnel out there now. There was a daycare at the temple…” Chairs scraped as people hurriedly left the room.

“These attacks are stepping up,” Jim muttered. “We need to find who’s doing this and quickly.” All Nyota could do was nod. Residents were sure to step in and help now. Children were involved, and no one liked to see a child hurting.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s face it. I’m a Trekkie. And I’ve been involved in the fandom for the past 25 years, yes, years. Let’s just say, I’m not 25. Over the years I’ve watched Conventions (Cons for short) go from fun and relatively inexpensive (at least until you got to the Dealer’s Room) to pieces of crap and expensive before you even walk in the door. The Con in the next few chapters are from the good old days. Your ticket got you in the door, a seat to see the star(s), an autograph (it was hit and miss if they signed them), and a picture. If you wanted to pay extra, you got a seat up front. It has my faves from Star Trek, not the recent movies, that would be too weird here. Nichelle Nichols, Uhura, who was convinced to stay in Star Trek by an unexpected Trekkie, and who helped steal William Shatner’s bike. George Takei, Sulu, who, upon hearing the con he was a part of had its proceeds being donated to the local women’s shelter, slashed his price in half, while the other stars at that con, who shall remain nameless, tried to increase their contracted price.

“Daddy! Wake up! It’s time to get dressed and leave!” a little voice announced, bouncing on the foot of the bed. It had been several months since Bones entered all their lives, and Bones had discharged his probation. Jo had stopped trying to use Trevor as a chew toy and was now walking, and Charlie was bouncing excitedly up and down on the end of the bed.

Jim smothered a laugh, “Why? Are we going anywhere?”

“We’re dressing up and going to a giant Halloween party!” he told them.

Bones stared blearily at the little boy who was now excitedly perched on top of Worf. The poor dog gave a long suffering sigh and looked pathetically at the two other humans. “Halloween Party? It’s only May!”

“He’s talking about the Star Trek Convention. We get to dress up, remember? Frances and Leslie made us all costumes?” Jim reminded him.

Bones groaned, “What time is it?”

“Oh, it’s 6 am. The Conventions doesn’t start for another four hours!” he laughed. “Might as well get up.”

Jim did mornings well enough. He’d been on vacation the last week, after finally being off crutches, so he could be well adjusted for the day time antics that were about to ensue. Bones followed him downstairs so they could start breakfast. Somehow, Frances had made the pancakes look like the communicators from Star Trek: the Next Generation, and the waffles like that from the Original Series. Jim shook his head in disbelief at his aunt’s ingenuity. Several days before, Frances and Leslie finished their costumes and made sure they fit. Jim’s was a little form fitting for his tastes, while Bones’ looked downright comfortable. He shook his head.

After breakfast, they all trooped back upstairs. Everyone was going, except Leslie, Tiberius, Frances and Robert. Jim was dressed as Captain Kirk from the Original Series, apparently the ladies couldn’t resist. Bones was dressed as Han Solo from Star Wars, weapons holster and all. Susie was Princess Leia, and Charlie was Luke Skywalker. Reina was Commander Uhura in the monster maroons of the movies, and Reg was Commander Data. Joanna was adorable as Anya from Frozen. They couldn’t, however, convince her to wear a wig, or her hair in pigtails. Oh, well, you couldn’t win them all. They had picked up the insignias for the costumes on-line.

They all piled into the mini-van and took off for the hotel where the convention was being held. Jim grinned as he stepped out of the van to help the younger kids out. Jo was put in her stroller to make it easier for everyone. The line was long, they expected that, but they had purchased their tickets in advance, so they managed to get in the shorter line. People stopped to take pictures, making a big fuss over Jo, Charlie and Susie. Charlie started giggling when someone dressed as Darth Vader knelt down in front of him and announced, “Luke! I am your father!”

Their first stop was the Dealer’s room. All the adults had a set amount they could spend, and Reina had some money she’d saved up from babysitting and chores around the house and farm. They saw movie posters that were autographed, comic books that were hard to find, jewelry of all sorts, wearable dragons, cut outs of various stars, and a place where they could buy food. A fan club had built a replica of the Stargate from Stargate Atlantis, and had set it up in a nearby hallway where people could stand under it and take pictures. There was also a Tardis nearby.

They joined the line for autographs, Nichelle Nichols, who was the guest that day, would sign autographs before and after. Knowing that the kids would be tired and cranky after she gave her talk, they opted for an early session. The line was long, and she was exceptionally gracious, and very beautiful. As Jim reached her he groaned, not ready to really give his name. He bought her pictures and had her sign them personally to Charlie and Susie who stood in awe of meeting her. She finally looked at Jim, “And who do I make this out to?”

“Jim,” he said politely, trying to avoid his last name entirely.

“Just ‘Jim’?” she asked with a grin.

“Please, Ma’am, you wouldn’t believe my last name.

Nichelle eyed his uniform, “It’s not Kirk is it?” Bones started laughing behind him. She turned a sharp eye on him, “If your name is Han Solo, I’m leaving.”

Jim got an evil grin on his face, “No, ma’am, he’s Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

She stared at both men a long moment, “Oh, Dee* would have loved this. I want a picture with both of you.” She walked around the table and put her arms around both men and made sure the kids were in the picture as well. Lots of cameras went off, and she handed her own camera to a bewildered staff member who took one for her as well. They finally exited the line, autographs in hand, and went in search of restrooms. It would be long enough before they heard her talk, and they didn’t want that minor interruption to occur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Johnathan Frakes, Riker in Next Gen, who I helped pull a practical joke on that’s still infamous, and he’d probably try to track me down if he heard I helped pull it off. Now, for the fun. Don’t own them. Any of them, even Trevor. lol   
> *Deforest Kelley, Original Dr. McCoy.
> 
> Pictures of the Stargate and Tardis can be found at www.ussjoshua.org. Yes, some of the stories and practical jokes will be made part of each chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who celebrate them, Happy Easter and Happy Passover! For everyone else, myself included, Happy Sunday! Although, maybe not, tomorrow is Monday! lol Bones becomes a hero, and everyone’s tickets get upgraded, and they get to stay at the hotel, for free. One of the things I loved doing was staying at the hotel where a convention was located. So much fun, though most con goers weren’t morning people. I am, and confounded more than a few people by wandering around at 8 am. Not early for me, but for them a different story. Don’t own them.

Jim and the rest managed to get to the auditoriums early enough where they found seats next to each other. It didn’t hurt that Chris, Gaila, Carl, Pavel, Montgomery, and Judge Alexander Marcus were all there, and apparently waiting for them having reserved the seats and a spot next to the row for Jo’s stroller.

Judge Marcus, and he did insist that he be called Alex, was a stern faced older man who Bones would never have guessed was into this stuff. Everybody had dressed up, mostly in Next Gen or Original Series costumes, but Gaila had gotten herself into a costume resembling that of the Orion Slave Girl from The Cage. She had even stuffed her flaming red hair into a short black wig, even though everyone told her that her hair would have gone well with the green body paint. Bones thought she looked hot. Gaila enjoyed being ogled.

Bones managed to set the stroller as close to his chair as possible so not to block the center aisle. It was wide enough, though, for three people to walk down side-by-side. A microphone stood toward the front of the aisle. The stage was set with a podium with a pitcher of water and a glass on it, and a chair. The announcer was on the microphone droning on about some practical jokes that the sets of Star Trek were infamous for.

“Johnathan Frakes was known for his jokes. Between the first and second seasons of The Next Generation, half the cast and crew changed, completely. During the first season he would randomly sing ‘Volare’ and everyone would respond. It broke the tension and everyone would relax. During the start of filming of the second season, he sang out the word. Half the cast and crew responded, the rest went frantically looking through their scripts wondering what they were missing,” laughter greeted this. “Also, Patrick Stewart and Michael Dorn had some sort of competition. Patrick would climb on top of the turbolift doors on the bridge set, and wait for Worf to enter. At which point he would dive onto Michael Dorn.

As Bones looked around he saw different people standing to the side of the auditorium. “Security,” Jim whispered, “they’re from a local fan club. They volunteer to stand security and receive some perks, free admission, autographs, and the like. They spend most of the con on their feet, though.” Bones nodded, it was cheaper than hiring real security guards

Suddenly, the announcer told them, “Alright, everyone, it’s time for our special guest. Please give a warm welcome to Nichelle Nichols!” Everyone stood and whooped, hollered and clapped as Ms. Nichols entered the stage. She waved and paused for pictures as people ran to the front for a close-up. She eventually made her way to the podium for a glass of water and her microphone before returning to the center of the stage.

“Hello everyone!” she greeted with a bright smile. “How are you today?” Everyone cheered and she chuckled. “Well, I’m glad to be here too! Tomorrow, you’ll meet my good friend George Takei. I understand he’s talked his husband into coming too, so you might meet Brad as well.”

“Will Genie Francis* be here too?” an excited voice echoed from the audience.

Nichelle laughed, “I don’t know. I haven’t seen Johnathan today. If you’re a Soap Opera fan, I can imagine that you hope she’s here. Now, to the questions.”

Several people in a question was asked that was well-known, but people still loved to hear it, “Did someone famous actually convince you to stay on Star Trek?”

Nichelle smiled sadly, “For those of you who haven’t heard this story, I attended an NAACP convention in 1968. The organizers there told me that someone was a huge fan and wanted to meet me. I, of course, said yes. Minutes later I turned around to find the fan was Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. I was stunned, and flattered. The series, of course, fit into his vision of the future. I told him I was thinking of leaving the show, and he told me not to. He said, ‘You represent the idea that we all make it into the future, no matter what our skin color or our gender. You need to stay.’ I did, and I’m glad I did.”**

“Wow,” Reg whispered, “That must have been amazing.”

Jim winked as he approached the mike himself, “Can you tell the story about William Shatner’s bike?”

Nichelle laughed, “Alright, Bill, brought a bicycle on set so he could ride around the lot and get places easier. We all thought it was a good idea, but none of us wanted to be the first to copy it, so, instead, we stole it. We hid it up in the rafters above the set. Every time Bill would ask us if we’d seen it we’d look up at the rafters and say ‘No, we haven’t seen your bike’. This went on for weeks, until, finally, he followed our gaze and found his bike. It never made another appearance on the set.”

Everyone laughed, and seemed to be having a good time. As Jim turned to return to his seat, he noticed an older man in a nearby seat clutching his chest and shaking his head at a woman who appeared to be his wife. Jim walked over and gestured to Bones, who immediately handed Jo to Reina and joined him. “Sir, are you having chest pains?” Bones asked, noting the classic symptoms immediately. “Shortness of breath?” The man nodded. Jim pulled out his phone and called 911 as the man stood and immediately collapsed.

Jim thrust his phone at one of the security people and told them to give the operator the information as he checked the man for a pulse. There wasn’t any. Jim shook his head as the woman knelt beside her husband and started pleading with him. Jim and Bones started CPR. They were lucky, the man started breathing on his own just before the ambulance arrived, and both Jim and Bones sat back on their heels as the Paramedics came in. Jim’s phone was returned to him as Bones relayed what happened to the Paramedics. “Good work, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Kirk, we’ll take care of him,” they told him as they took their patient away.

Jim and Bones stood and were about to walk back to their seats when a voice sounded, “Well, let’s hear it for our heroes!” Embarrassed, both men turned and bowed for the audience.

One of the coordinators for the convention soon approached them, “Sirs, would you come with us really quick?”

Baffled the entire family followed them. “Did we do something wrong?” Jim asked.

“No, we’d like to give you a free upgrade on your ticket, for taking care of the gentleman, and the hotel is offering a suite for you and your family,” the man told them.

“Well, don’t that beat all?” Bones asked to everyone’s amusement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those of you who don’t know, aside from playing Luke’s wife (or is it ex-wife now) on General Hospital, Genie Francis is also Johnathan Frakes’ wife.
> 
> **The stories told from her mouth I heard from the lady herself.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although excited by the prospect of staying at the hotel for the weekend, most of the family returns home leaving Bones, Jim, and Reg at the hotel. Reina promises them that she’ll bring the next costumes with her in the morning. It’s decided that Reg will be safer there on the other side of the suite. Don’t own them.

“Are you sure about this?” Jim asks Reina one more time.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve handled all three of them in the car at once before. I’ll put in Mickey’s Playhouse on the DVD, keep ‘em all entertained,” Reina told him. “Grandpa and T and Frances will be there to help me get them out of the car.” She looked around at the three bedroom suite. Tonight, Jim and Bones would be sharing one room while Reg slept in another. Tomorrow night, Reina and the kids would spend the night with Jo’s portable playpen acting as a crib for her to sleep in.

Reg emerged from the shower wearing a hotel robe and having cleaned off the make-up and removed the contact lenses. “Can we order room service?” he asked.

“Keep it simple, Reg, we don’t want to overstay our welcome,” Jim told him. Reg nodded as he sat down at the table.

One of the things that Jim realized Reg was good at was designing three dimensional virtual rooms for the internet. “Next best thing to the 24th century holodeck,” Reg quipped. “Too bad Captain Kirk and his crew didn’t have that in the 23rd century.”

“How does it work?” Jim asked.

“Well,” Reg said, “you type in the IP address of wherever server has the room. Then you plug in your headset,” he handed a bulky set that fitted to the top of Jim’s head and covered his eyes. “Then you hit ‘Allow’ to let yourself in. Many places you have to be at least 18.”

Jim could immediately see why. The room he had entered had two men, one was giving the other a blow job. “What images are being used while in the room?” he asked.

“Well, if you’re in an interactive room, whatever icon or image you upload or choose. This kind of environment doesn’t really give you an interactive experience. Although, there are adult sites that do. Sex without the chance of getting pregnant or an STD,” he finished.

“My sister used to call those her BOBs, Battery Operated Boyfriends,” Bones said with a laugh.

Jim smiled at the memory, figuring that he’d have to have Reg build one just for him and Bones, for when Jim went on one of his “trips”. They all ordered cheeseburgers, French fries, cokes, and, just for the indulgence of it all, banana splits. “Reg, do you have a girlfriend?” Bones asked.

Reg finished his bite before answering, “Yes, her name is Keiko O’Brien. She’s a widow. Her husband, Miles, was killed during Operation Iraqi Freedom. She has two children, Molly and Kirayoshi.”

“Have you seen her since you moved in with us?” Jim asked. He couldn’t recall meeting a “Keiko”.

“No, Mother doesn’t approve,” Reg responded disconsolately. “I talk to her every day.”

Jim and Bones looked at each other with an evil grin on their faces. “Invite her over,” they said in near unison.

What they didn’t expect was how fast Keiko would work. She left the kids with Miles’ parents for the weekend. They were delighted, and more than happy to give her the weekend off. She was a small, woman of Japanese descent, and gave Jim and Bones a brilliant smile as she entered the suite. She walked over and pulled Reg down for a long, slow, smoldering kiss that had both Jim and Bones needing a cold shower. Scratch that, they’d use that energy for later. She opened her trench coat just for Reg causing him to whistle just before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the other room. Jim and Bones didn’t see much, but it was short, and it was black. It also came with stockings and garter belts. Bones paused and looked at Jim, “No, Bones, you’re not getting me into one of those!” Jim said with a laugh.

Bones grabbed Jim and pulled him to him, kissing his breath away. “I don’t need it, darlin’,” Bones replied before coaxing Jim’s mouth open. “You get the lube?”

“Called concierge, they were more than accommodating,” Jim replied. Bones kissed him again, plunging his tongue into Jim’s mouth. When they came up for air, Jim asked, “Shouldn’t we take this somewhere a little more private?”

With a deep chuckle, Bones pulled Jim into the room they had taken and shut the door behind him. “Ya know, hotels are equipped with thick walls. We can make as much noise as we want,” Bones told him whipping the robe off Jim’s body. He cupped Jim’s erection causing Jim to moan. “Louder, darlin’, I can’t hear you,” Bones told him dropping to his knees. Jim felt him envelop his manhood moments later, not bothering with niceties, like the bed so Jim wouldn’t have to worry about little things, like balance. Bones licked up Jim’s shaft and back down the other side. “Next time, maybe we need to order some hot fudge,” he murmured before taking Jim into his mouth.

Jim almost exploded right there. Bones didn’t stop, his hand went to Jim’s sack and his ass. Jim spread his legs more as he put his hands on Bones’ shoulders. Bones fondled Jim’s balls and slowly pushed his fingers into his ass. “Oh, god, Bones, what you’re doing to me,” Jim moaned.

Bones continued pushing Jim’s cock in and out of his mouth, enjoying the sounds coming from his companion. Jim started thrusting involuntarily and Bones let him. He let his throat muscles relax so Jim could go all the way down. Jim’s backward motions impaled him more and more on Bones’ hand. With one last thrust Jim came down Bones’ throat. Bones continued thrusting into Jim’s ass as he did so. This proved Jim’s undoing as he stumbled, nearly falling on top of Bones.

Bones slowly rose to his feet and pulled off his own robe. Jim looked at him, “Where do you want me?” he asked.

“Lie down on the end of the bed, legs and ass hanging over it,” he told him. Jim followed his directions as Bones knelt down between his legs. Bones was soon coating his cock with the lube as well as making sure that Jim was ready for him. He grasped Jim’s manhood in one hand while guiding his own cock to the other man’s rear. Jim moaned as Bones breached his passage. Bones took his time, slowly entering Jim and savoring every moment of it. Jim quivered under his hands.

“Too slow, Bones, too slow,” he murmured.

“Shhh,” Bones replied, “just take it like a man.” Bones pushed Jim’s feet up on the bed to get a better angle just as he was completely sheathed inside the younger man. “Now,” he continued, “let it all out.” Bones pulled out and pushed back in. Jim grunted at Bones’ leisurely pace. Bones just continued like that, letting his hands play across Jim’s rock hard abs and nipples. Oh, god those nipples, he thought, not stopping for a moment. Jim wasn’t holding back as his pants were loud and gasping. Bones loved hearing him like this, but suddenly, his knees were letting him know that this wasn’t a comfortable position. He didn’t care as he stroked Jim’s cock and loved the flushed expression on the younger man’s face. He clenched his jaw as he felt Jim’s muscles tighten around him as he came.

Bones pulled out. “Lie on your side toward me,” he ordered. Jim obliged and lifted a leg as Bones slid next to him. Bones pulled Jim toward him at the angle they both loved as Bones took him again. They loved this position, they could kiss, fondle and moan as Bones thrust into him. Jim’s hands lay placidly between them. Bones pulled him in for a soul-searing kiss, knowing that this would last a while. Jim came again as Bones ploughed on. Jim reached his fourth climax when Bones finally followed him into oblivion. Breathing heavily, Jim leaned his head forward as Bones thrust a few more times before finally pulling out.

“I still don’t know how you do it,” Jim told him.

“Maybe, one day, I’ll tell you my secret,” Bones said with a laugh. They managed to pull the covers over them before they fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones have an interesting conversation about George in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched the Avengers 2 recently, awesome movie. Blame it for this confab! lol I know, it's short. Limited time at library computer.

"Jim?" Bones sounded into the quiet room.

 

"Yes, Bones?" Jim asked sleepily.

 

"If we dressed your Dad up as Thor and put a wig on him..." Bones said.

 

Jim laughed, "You're not the first to make that observation, Bones," Jim replied. "Dad doesn't see the resemblance."

 

"Uh," Bones paused before starting to laugh. "Harpie would take a little explaining, wouldn't he?"

 

"We offered to dress him up as 'Beast' or something. Dad wasn't keen on turning Harpie blue," Jim said.

 

Bones burst out laughing, "I can understand that."

 

"Good night, Bones," Jim whispered.

 

"Good night, Jim," Bones replied kissing Jim's neck.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Loki, I mean George’s younger brother, Richard, who has no problem playing the part. Richard is not cannon, except in my head, so don’t go frantically looking for him any place other than my stories. I like him anyway! lol Don’t own them.

Okay, maybe giving Jim a blowjob at 8 am with his Dad on the phone wasn’t such a good idea, but Jim’s cock was already in place when George called on behalf of Reina, who was in the shower, wanting to know where to meet. Bones watched as Jim’s eyes crossed and managed to calmly inform the family patriarch that the hotel restaurant would be fine and that he would see him later, please. George didn’t seem to get the hint as he went on about how the night went with the kids, and, oh, Richard might show up as well.

“Alright, Dad, I love you, but I gotta go!” Jim exclaimed as Bones went from sucking his dick to placing his own cock up Jim’s ass. Jim groaned. George got the hint, finally, and hung up as dropped the phone somewhere else, on the floor as it turned out, and enjoyed himself as Bones had become expert at finding his sweet spot.

Bones grinned down at Jim, “There’s somethin’ about you managing to hold a conversation while we’re having sex that turns me on!”

Jim didn’t hear him. His mind had entered that netherworld that he always went into just before he blew his wad. Bones knew that look well and stroked Jim to completion and coming himself. Bones pulled himself out and lay on his back as Jim looked at him and his still hard manhood, “How do you do that?”

Bones rolled over onto his side and pulled Jim over to face him, “Would you believe a straight friend of mine taught me how with our clothes on?” He threw Jim’s upper leg over his hip and maneuvered himself into Jim’s waiting orifice. Jim moaned, leaning his head against Bones’ chest. “I’ll teach it to you sometime, Darlin’,” he whispered into Jim’s hair. Jim moaned as Bones thrust into him, arms winding around his neck as Bones kissed the arm closest to him. One hand drifted down to Jim’s cock caressing it, causing the younger man to moan louder. Bones loved nothing more than doing this with Jim. Well, almost nothing more. Joanna always came first in his book, but this was a close second.

Bones looked down. Jim’s face was flushed pink with the crown of his head below Bones’ chin. His face was turned slightly in and his eyes were closed with his mouth open, panting. “Oh, God, Bones!” Jim cried as they plunged onwards. Bones chuckled as he used his free hand to tip Jim’s face upwards and kissed him. Jim opened his mouth obediently, relaxing further into Bones’ arms. Bones could feel himself racing to the end as his balls tightened inside Jim’s walls. He heard Jim moan one last time as he came all over them both, Bones joined him in that moment of ecstasy.

They lay there, enjoying the afterglow and not wanting to separate. Finally, they separated, needing to take a shower before meeting up with the kids at 9. Bones wouldn’t let Jim shower alone, and personally made sure he was thoroughly clean before letting him go. It didn’t help that Jim did the same for him, and it made them late for breakfast. One that Reg and Keiko were already attending by the time they made and appearance. Bones’ eyes bugged out when he saw someone who looked a lot like George sitting at the table wearing a Loki costume. It clearly wasn’t George. The man was younger, with slightly darker hair, shorter, and looked right at them, “Jim!”

“Uncle Richard, it’s good to see you again!” Jim exclaimed.

“You must be Dr. McCoy!” Richard said, rising to shake Bones’ hand. “The family has told me all about you.”

Bones snapped his mouth shut as he shook the older man’s hand, “Loki?”

“Unlike my brother, I have a sense of humor about this. I think we could all go as the Avengers. George as Thor, Jim as Captain America, I’m Loki, of course, you could be Dr. Banner. Chris would love to be Hawkeye, I asked,” Richard said with a wriggle of his eyebrows. “What about Black Widow?”

“Carol,” Jim said with a laugh. “She’s game, has a wig and everything.” Bones looked at him, “Judge Marcus’ daughter, Carol Marcus. You haven’t met her yet. Nyota wants to come as Storm,” Jim said with a grin.

Bones smiled as Jo reached out her little arms to her father. He took her and kissed her before setting her in her highchair so he could eat breakfast. They laughed and talked before heading off for the Dealer’s room. There, Jim stopped in his tracks. Bones looked up to see what he was staring at, and found himself drooling. A movie poster stood there entitled “Indiana Jones and Last Crusade”. It was autographed by Sean Connery and Harrison Ford.

Reina shook her head, “Every year this Dealer has this poster. Every year it’s $750, and Dad wants to buy it, but can never afford it.”

“Out of my budget,” Jim said with a sad shake of his head. “One day, when I win the lottery…”

Bones watched him as he hung his head and walked away from the Dealer’s table. Bones leaned down and whispered to Reina, “Hey, tell Jim I’ve found something for Jo I’m going to look at, will ya?” He handed Jo to Reina and shooed the two away. He had business to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’ve seen the poster, and drooled over it on many an occasion. Next chapter, we’ll catch up with Mr. Takei.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Takei, who’s on stage today in this chapter, takes advantage of yesterday momentous decision. Also, if you’ve never been involved in fan run cons, you may not be familiar with the term “filking”. Filking is simple, you take an old tune and put new words to it. Classic example is you can sing the words of “Amazing Grace” to the tune of “Gilligan’s Island” and vice versa. Yes, I know, you are now trying to do just that. I have. The term came about from a typo in a con schedule. It was supposed to read “Folk Singing” and it came down as “Filk Singing”, obviously, it stuck. Don’t own them.

“I know,” one girl laughed. “Gay marriage finally legalized across the country. Bout damn time.” Bones stopped dead in his tracks not quite believing his ears. He had just returned from stowing a present for Jim in the back of Reina’s SUV, keys in his pocket, when he heard the girls’ conversation.

“How much do you want to bet that George Takei will say something about it today?” the other girl asked, oblivious to the man standing behind her. Bones pulled out his I-phone and pulled up the day’s news. Sure enough, there it was, the United States Supreme Court had legalized same sex marriage in all fifty states. He sent a quick text to Reina:

Bones:   _Hey, I’m going out for a minute. Be back in time for Mr. Takei._

Reina:  _Okay… Hurry back, you have 45 minutes._

Bones:  _I will. Make sure your Dad is there._

Reina stared at her phone as she settled herself into her seat between Charlie and Susie. Jim looked over to see a frown cross her face as they listened to the monotonous drone of the announcer talk about Star Trek and other Sci-Fi shows that were currently on air or in production. Reina thought the current conversation centered around the new Star Wars movie. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Bones texted me, told me he was running out to get something and would be right back. He also said to make sure you were here when he got back,” she shrugged. “Who knows? What time is the filking?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Uh, about seven. You know cons, events rarely happen on time,” Jim responded. “You gonna run home first?” Reina had planned to sleep at their suite that night.

“Yeah, drop some stuff off and check up on Grandpa,” Reina responded looking around for Bones. “I wonder what he thought was so important that he needed to leave?” Jim shrugged. Charlie was dozing in the chair next to him and Susie was quietly writing.

“Ladies and gentlebeings, it’s time for the event you’ve been waiting for. The actor best known for his role as Hikaru Sulu on Star Trek and long-time activist and advocate of gay rights, please welcome Mr. George Takei!” the announcer suddenly piped up.

The man who strode up onto stage smiled broadly and held up a hand in a wave as the crowd went wild. He picked up his microphone and waited for the noise to die down before speaking up. “Thank you for your warm welcome. I know you gave my good friend, Nichelle, one yesterday. For those of you haven’t heard, she’s had a stroke,” gasps arose from the audience. “She’s doing well, it was apparently a mild stroke. I hope you join me in wishing her well. This year has been difficult with the passing of my friends Leonard Nimoy and Grace Lee Whitney. Please keep them all in your thoughts as we continue this weekend.”

Reina looked up and saw a line of ten men and women standing near the stage, “Wonder what’s going on?” she whispered to Jim.

Jim looked over, “I have no idea. Do you see Bones?”

“No, I hope he gets back soon,” she whispered as George answered questions and told stories about his time on Star trek and other adventures. She shook her head and returned her attention to the stage.

Finally, someone asked, “How do you feel about yesterday’s ruling by the US Supreme Court?”

Jim and Reina looked up. “What decision?” Reina asked. Jim shrugged.

“I think it’s wonderful, and about time. The constitution does not discriminate, people do. People have used a specific lens, through the context of their religion, to view the constitution and interpret it. Their religion isn’t the law of the land, the constitution is, and it was a man who wrote it. In fact, there are some people here,” he said gesturing to the side of the stage, “who have some very definite opinions about this subject and would like to make their opinions known.”

George Takei stepped back as the first man stepped forward. He pulled his partner from a seat and dropped to one knee, “Will you marry me?” Applause broke out. It didn’t matter that Iowa had been one of the first states to legalize same-sex marriages, without help from the Government, this was still something to be celebrated.

They were halfway through the line when Charlie spoke up, “Hey, isn’t that Bones?”

Reina’s head snapped up, sure enough at the end of the line, Bones stood there, trying to blend in. Jim, on the other hand, was so caught up with the other people that he didn’t notice Bones until he too stepped up to the front. With a snort of laughter Reina pushed at him, urging him to his feet as Jim approached the older man.

“Jim,” he began, “Months ago you pulled me over, and you saved my life and that of my young daughter. I was drunk and despairing, and you were a cop doing his job. You have shown me happiness and security. My daughter is safe and thriving, and your children are joys to be around. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” the ring box he held up had a simple, platinum band with his name inscribed inside of it.

Jim smiled, “Of course I will. It’s about time you made an honest man out of me.” Laughter erupted as the two embraced and their kids joined them. It was a wonderful day for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we’ll get to filking next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun ensues, but there’s a bit of something sinister stirring. Someone else has their eye on James Tiberius Kirk. Don’t own them.

“Captain in the US Navy, Intelligence Division, Doctorate in Geology, a police officer for the Riverside Police Department, is rearing four children who are not his and helping with a fifth,” Khan mused looking at a picture from his own intelligence. The man in question had recently been to his country, and he could not stop thinking about him. “Who else?” he mused.

“Dr. John Harrison, USGS, Kirk’s boss,” a woman replied behind him. Another picture joined the first. “He looks like…”

Khan stared at the man. “Change the hair color and he could be my twin,” he finished. Three more pictures joined the first two, another man and two women. “Well, these prime examples of humanity are worthy to join my family?”

“Genetic samples suggest they are superior in every way that nature can make them. Kirk, unfortunately, became engaged to his boyfriend today, he will be difficult to get away. Harrison is close to a woman, one Carol Marcus, and is probably close to an engagement himself.”

Khan snorted. “We will have them, Carlie. Captain Kirk will be mine and no other will be able to claim him when we are done. War is coming. We will be able to catch them then,” he said. Carlie watched as he stood and walked to the window.

“You can’t dictate what the heart wants, Khan,” Carlie told him. “He will fight you.”

The predatory smile Khan returned chilled Carlie to the bone, “All the more fun will be had. I will break them all.”

* * *

Jim stared down at the ring on his finger, not quite willing to believe what had just happened. Bones wrapped an arm around his shoulders as another man, an apparent last minute addition, moved to the microphone. “John?” Jim asked.

The red-haired man winked at Jim and Bones. Bones asked, “Who’s that?”

“That’s John Harrison, he’s my boss at the USGS. He’s straight,” Jim said with a laugh.

“I know that we’re breaking all sorts of tradition here,” John began. Bones watched as a blonde woman’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He took a deep breath, “But the heart wants what it wants. Carol Marcus, will you marry me?”

Trembling, the lithe blonde stood up and barely managed to walk to the man. The audience barely heard the whispered “Yes” as she threw her arms around the Englishman who had yet to put a ring on her finger.

Jim walked over and clapped a hand on John’s back, “Bout time.” John laughed as Carol hugged Jim as John busily slipped a ring onto her finger.

“Just how many people do you know, Jim?” Bones asked as Jim introduced them.

“A lot,” Jim replied. The announcer congratulated all of the newly engaged couples as the audience started to file out of the room. He also reminded them of the costume contest later that night to be followed by filking. “I need a nap,” Jim announced.

* * *

Jim and Bones missed the costume contest, they were busy celebrating their engagement. Jo won best baby costume, which wasn’t hard, she was the only one entered in that category, and Charlie won best boy’s costume. Susie just wasn’t interested in the contest, but cheered everyone on as they competed for various prizes. Jim smiled as they moved into the Hospitality Suite.

The Hospitality Suite was generally reserved for those who worked at the Convention, as a way for them to be able to relax between whatever their duties were. At night, it turned into some event or another for those who stayed overnight, or just didn’t want the events to end. Tonight, filking was on the agenda as various people strolled into the suite. Someone brought out a guitar and another brought in a harmonica. Laughter filled the room. Everyone found a seat.

The man with the guitar had a bushy black and white beard, mustache, and hair, and when he smiled, you wanted to smile back. His name was Casey and he strummed a few chords to get everyone’s attention. “I see we have a few newcomers to filking,” Casey announced. “For those of you who don’t know what it is, is folk singing, kind of. New words are applied to old tunes. For instance,” he started playing the tune of Giligan’s Island and started singing Amazing Grace’s words to it. Bones stared at the man. “The term ‘filk’ was a typographical error that occurred, it stuck. Now, original music has been applied to filking, but we all enjoy it just the same. Filking can be applied to many genres, but you’ve probably noticed that it seems to have gotten stuck with the Sci-Fi/Fantasy area.” A woman stood and passed out song books. “This is so you can sing along, I mean, this is a sing-a-long!” Casey chuckled and everyone joined in.

The singing was raucous. No one really cared. They were having fun. As the few children present soon left the music became bawdier and even more raucous. After a particularly bad song about a certain starship captain’s exploits Bones wheezed into Jim’s ear, “I’m glad Reina left.”

“She’s heard worse,” Jim told him with a laugh. “Hey, ready to go back?” he asked.

Bones glanced around the room as everyone looked ready to continue the party, “Yeah, let’s go.” The two slipped out of the room as more suggestions were made. It sounded like the party was not going to end.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda bummed in one way. We Will Spock You has officially finished “Georgia on My Mind”, and I wanted more. But, in another way, my heart is overflowing in joy. My Mother, the most beautiful and courageous woman I know, has beaten Lung Cancer. That’s right, beaten Lung Cancer after losing her husband of 25 years to the same disease. Thank you Woody, you saved her life. I miss you. I’m also in my new apartment!!!!!! YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Okay, enough self-aggrandizement! lol Johnathan Frakes takes to the stage, and the convention comes to an end, with an unexpected twist. Don’t own them.

It took them just ten minutes to corral everyone out of the suite and down to the restaurant for breakfast. Tiberius had texted everyone saying he was bringing George to the Con. They all tumbled into their clothes and downstairs to see Grandpa, whose favorite Star Trek character was William Riker. It didn’t hurt that he had a small crush on Councilor Troi.

They appeared in the restaurant and waited, and waited, and continued to wait before T finally showed up. Jim looked up, confused, “Where’s Dad?”

“One of the dealers saw him and talked him into a make-over. Don’t be surprised if we find Thor here in an hour,” T replied with a chuckle.

They started breakfast only to find a tall man walk in looking like Qui-Gunn Jin from “The Phantom Menace”. Beside him walked a little girl who looked like a character from the Next Generation. They couldn’t quite figure it out. “Oh, wow,” Charlie finally said. “She looks like Lal from that Next Gen episode with Data’s Daughter. It was the first one Mr. Frakes directed.”

“There’s my smart boy!” Jim proclaimed, ruffling Charlie’s hair with affection. Charlie giggled. “Mr. Frakes was known for his practical jokes on the set of the Next Generation. There’s gotta be a great gag here.”

“Dad?” Reina asked suspiciously. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” Jim said, a little too innocently. Reina and Bones gave him a sideways look while T chuckled. He knew his grandson was up to something. They looked up to find Thor approaching their table. T nearly fell out of his chair laughing as Jim grinned, “Somebody finally talked you into it, huh Dad?”

George reached up to finger his suddenly “long hair”. His American twang, strangely enough, did nothing to ruin the effect. “How do I look?” he asked.

“You look great, Grandpa!” Susie squealed.

Jo started pounding the tray of her highchair. “Dadadadadada!!!” she proclaimed.

“So, how did you become Da?” Bones asked grumpily as Harpie licked his hand, trying to make him feel better. “Thanks Harpie, at least someone appreciates me,” he grumbled.

Jim leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I appreciate you,” he said with a smile. Bones smiled as they finished breakfast. People stopped George and asked to take pictures with him. They even got “Qui-Gon and Lal” in the pictures as well. It turned out their names were Steve and Adrianna, father and daughter.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you were Liam Neeson,” Jim said.

“Same thing about your Thor,” Steve answered. “Is he blind?” Steve asked, noticing the dog. Jim laughed as he clapped Steve on the back, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Turns out, Steve had travelled with his daughter from Texas, and was enjoying the convention. When Bones and Jim finally sat down for Johnathan’s talk he noticed that Adrianna was missing, and Jim was smiling.

“Alright, everyone, Johnathan is known for his pranks. We’re going to pull one on him!” the announcer told them. “He was known to sing ‘Volare’ randomly while they were filming episodes. While this was not a problem, most of the time, half the cast and crew changed in Season 2. He sang it out on the first rehearsal, half the cast and crew responded, the rest went frantically looking through their scripts, wondering what they missed.” The announcer pointed to one of the security guards. The woman looked startled when she said, “I want you to direct everyone, up on that stage, when Johnathan comes out to sing. He should respond.” Jim laughed just before they practiced.

It seemed hours as they waited. Suddenly, Reina noticed two of the Security people, the one set to direct them included, fussing at the end of the stage. “What’s going on?” she asked.

Jim and Bones watched them as well. “I don’t have a clue,” Jim responded.

Minutes later they had finished what they were doing and left. “Daddy, I think that little girl, Adrianna, is on the other side of that podium. She’s just short enough to fit behind it,” Susie announced.

Jim burst out laughing, “Mr. Frakes is in for a BIG surprise.” Bones and T chuckled.

The security lady got up on stage as the announcer pulled up, “Ladies and Gentleman! Mr. Johnathan Frakes!”

Jim watched as the girl pointed at the crowd. They roared out “Volare”! Mr. Frakes gave a big grin, spread his arms and responded. He mounted the stage and greeted the crowd as he picked up his microphone.

“Hello Riverside!” Johnathan said to the crowd as he approached the podium to get a glass of water. He saw what was on the other side and froze. Then, he backed up very, very slowly. Adrianna emerged from the back of the podium as Steve came up on stage. Johnathan chuckled, “Wow, a Jedi Knight and a Data’s Daughter, never thought this would happen. What’s your name?” he asked, sinking to his knees.

“Adrianna,” she responded.

Jim watched as Johnathan Frakes, who gave very few autographs, did just that. His smile was as brilliant as his blue eyes. Adrianna and Steve left the stage, and Jim laughed as Mr. Frakes spent the rest of the talk looking under the stage, behind the curtain, and back behind the podium. He fully admitted that he was wondering if anything else was coming out of the woodwork. It didn’t, and it was fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not done. If you’re wondering, yes, I was the security lady, and yes, Steve and Adrianna are real people. Steve did pull that trick at a Halloween Party right after the Phantom Menace came out. Took me ten minutes to realize who it really was! And yes, Mr. Frakes was known as the practical joker on the set. Although, apparently, they all got in the game. Brent Spiner and Patrick Stewart as well. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim is found at the end of the convention, and it hits home. Don’t own them.

Jim, George, Bones, and the rest exited the room after seeing Johnathan Frakes laughing and talking. It had been a good convention, and people were still taking pictures of George who couldn’t wait to get the wig off. Then, Jim’s phone went off as he received a text message as Reina stiffened beside him, “Dad, Mrs. Grayson is here.”

 **Captain Scott:** Jim, you need to come down to the station. There’s been another victim.

Jim sighed as he locked eyes with Nyota who strode up to him. “Dad, Grandpa T and I will make sure we get home. She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t serious,” Reina told him. Jim nodded as Nyota tilted her head in the direction of the exit.

“How did you get in?” Jim asked as they headed out.

“Flashed my badge. Most people won’t argue with the FBI. Jim, how long has it been since you talked to Erin?” she asked, suddenly serious.

“I haven’t talked to her since she left,” he responded, “or talked to her. Desireѐ said she hasn’t talked to her in a couple of weeks. Why?” he asked, suddenly apprehensive.

Nyota glanced over the parking lot, “Did you finalize your divorce?”

Jim’s face hardened, “No, Nyota, what’s going on?”

“The body we found today was a woman that looks like Erin. We need you to identify the body,” she uttered. Jim’s world came crashing down around him as he simply sat down where he stood. “Jim, I’m sorry. I’ll get the car. Desireѐ is also on her way. I’m sorry.”

Nyota left to retrieve her car as Jim stared blindly at the sidewalk muttering, “How am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell them that their mother is dead?”

Soon, he heard Nyota’s voice, “Come on, Jim, let’s go.” She was gentle as she helped him stand and entered her car. He didn’t remember the drive down to the station. Everyone stood as Jim and Nyota entered and made their way down to the morgue.

Desireѐ already stood there, waiting. Jim walked up next to her and groped for the older woman’s hand as the coroner pulled back the sheet. Desireѐ gasped out a cry as she turned and buried her face in Jim’s shoulder. Jim wrapped his arms around his mother-in-law and held her as tears poured down his face. “How am I going to tell them, Desi? How? She was their mother,” he whispered into her hair.

“We’ll tell them together,” Desireѐ responded. “You and Bones and George and I will be there for them.”

“Would you like Nyota to take you home to pack a bag? You’re more than welcome to stay with us. I don’t think you should be alone,” Jim said. “I’ll ask her to pick me up on her way back. I need to talk to Captain Scott. I need to be removed from this case.” They slowly walked back to the main part of the station. Nyota waited standing near Scotty’s office. “Take her to her home and let her pack a bag, please. Then come back for me. Unfortunately, I need to take some leave from the station and this case.” Nyota nodded and left.

Jim knocked on Scotty’s door. “Come in, Jim,” came the call. Jim sat in front of the desk with a heavy sigh. Scotty reached into a drawer in his metal desk and pulled out a box of tissue. Jim pulled out four tissues and blew his nose, loudly. “I’m so sorry, lad, ye ne’er finalized the divorce, did ye?” Jim shook his head. “Ye hae two weeks paid leave for this, ye have another six weeks of vacation and sick pay coming. Take as long as ye need, lad. Ye’ll also always have a job here.”

“Scotty, thank you. Reg is still living with us,” he began.

“Leave him there, lad, he’ll still be harder to find by whoever is doing this,” Scotty replied.

“Find this bastard, Scotty, please. The kids…” Jim choked out. When Nyota finally arrived she had picked up Bones after taking the initiative and dropped Desi off and picked up Bones up for Jim’s support.

Bones sighed after getting into the back of Nyota’s car. He’d never met Erin, but some of the people he loved most in his life: Jim, Reina, Susie, Charlie, and George would all be affected by this death. He was relieved when Nyota told him that Jim was removing himself from the case. They reached the house and the house was silent as they entered. Charlie, Reina, and Susie sat in the living room. Jim entered the room and knelt in front of them. Bones watched as he broke the news of their mother’s death to the three children. Susie and Charlie let out wails, throwing themselves into Jim’s arms, as Reina stood and ran out of the room. Bones shook his head, remembering his own reaction at his father’s death as he watched this small family tried to cope with this sudden turn of events.

Bones sensed someone behind him and turned to find Reg standing behind him, “It was him, wasn’t it? The man who attacked me.” It really wasn’t a question.

“It appears to have been,” Bones responded. He sighed as he walked to Desireѐ. “Have you made arrangements? Can I call someone?”

Desireѐ reached into her purse, handing him a card, “Call this number, and tell him what happened. He’ll do what needs to be done.” Bones read the card she’d handed to him, “Richard Kirk, Attorney at Law.”

* * *

It took everything Reg and Bones could do to make sure everyone had their baths, and into their sleepwear before heading to bed themselves. Richard Kirk was George’s younger brother, and had the family’s Wills, including Erin’s. He assured Bones that he would take care of all the arrangements and would be by the next day.

Bones finally climbed into bed next to Jim with a heavy heart. Jim was now a widower, and in spite of the fact that their marriage had ended months earlier, Jim’s heart was broken. He had loved Erin with every fiber of his being. Bones pulled Jim into his arms and let him sob into his chest. “What am I going to do, Bones? Erin’s always been there. Not always physically, but we never forgot her. She was even e-mailing Reina and Susie the past few weeks. I would never have stood in her way if she wanted to see the kids. What are we going to do?” Bones didn’t have an answer for him. He held his lover and fiancée and prayed that his family would be alright.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and the kids try to cope with Erin’s sudden death and Reg and Bones try to help. George and Desi grow closer. Don’t own them.

Bones sighed. The following morning dawned bright and beautiful. It was almost obscenely beautiful considering the atmosphere in the Kirk household. Jim mechanically rose and made coffee. Tiberius called the kids’ schools to let them know that they would be absent for the next few days. The principals had heard of the tragedy and excused them from classes.

Bones called the hospital and talked to Dr. Puri. The Doctor was understanding and knew Bones would be back the next week. It was the irony that Bones had never met Erin, and the grief he felt was in sympathy for the family he had formed with Jim over the past year. Richard Kirk was suddenly the rock of the family. He made arrangements for the funeral. Donna volunteered to watch both Jo and Robert during the funeral.

It was a good thing Jim was on leave. The Reina, Susie and Charlie wouldn’t let him out the door to get the newspaper. They clung to him like he was an anchor in the midst of a sea. Bones understood the psychology of grief. They were afraid that he would leave and never return, but it still broke his heart. The week seemed to mock their grief. Every morning was beautiful, and every evening peaceful.

The day of the funeral, however, the weather decided to echo their moods. Gray clouds loomed overhead as intermittent showers fitfully made their presence known. Richard Kirk had made arrangements for transportation as Bones and Reg guided the young family into the cars. As Erin had no professed faith, the local funeral home was handling all the arrangements for the funeral. It turned out to be more of a wake. Erin’s body was on display, and the funeral home had done a beautiful job of making her look normal. Bones’ trained eye barely made out the bruises around her throat and on her face that marked where she had been strangled and beaten.

Erin, now that he had seen her, had been very pretty. Mid-brown curly hair and fair skin, she had been physically fit with muscle tone that spoke to working out or work in heavy industry. Desi sobbed beside George who had his arm around the clearly distraught woman. Bones understood in a way. He hoped never to be in this position, losing a child had to be the hardest thing to endure. Harpie guided both adults safely to and from the casket.

“I can’t see her!” Susie wailed. Tears and mucus poured from eyes and nose as the little girl tried to jump up to see her mother one last time. Jim held Charlie so he could see into the casket and Reg swooped in to save the moment. He picked Susie up and held her so she could see. She was trying so hard to be grown up at nine years old, but proved that she was just a little girl, still. Charlie sat in Jim’s arms, his little face trying not to show his emotions, but his tears wouldn’t obey his mind and streamed down his face anyway.

Bones finally met Richard Kirk that day as he approached them as they left the casket. “Dr. McCoy?” he asked, “you probably realize I’m Richard.” He reached out his hand.

Bones reached out and shook his hand, “Thank you, Richard. Call me Bones. Everyone else does.”

Richard smiled slightly, “I heard Susie gave you the nickname.”

Bones returned the slight smile, “Yeah, she’s a great kid. They all are. What’s with the police presence?”

“Jim is on the police force and some knew Erin. Also, from what I understand, sometimes the perpetrator comes to the funerals. So, they’re here for two reasons. At least they don’t look out of place,” Richard replied as they found seats. Bones sat next to Jim while Richard sat next to Jim as the funeral director walked to the podium.

“Hi, my name is Howard. The family has asked that this be a simple service. Everyone is welcome to come up and say some words, share some memories, or say a prayer for Erin. First up is Major Elise Donovan, USMC,” Howard left the podium as a woman in a military uniform took it. She spoke of a long and valiant service in the Marine Corps and rearing three children.

After she left Desi mounted the steps and Bones turned to Richard, “I didn’t know Erin served our country.”

“She and Jim met at Annapolis,” Richard responded. Bones wasn’t particularly surprised, “Even though they’re both from Riverside. It’s not that small a town, obviously. They separated after they graduated since she chose the Marines and he chose the Navy, but they obviously saw something in each other at some point.”

“Jim was in the Navy?” Bones asked. He vaguely remembered somebody mentioning it before, but obviously forgot.

“Jim **is** in the Navy, Reserves,” Richard replied. “Captain James Tiberius Kirk, USN.” He went silent as Desi blew her nose as she left the stand.

The most poignant moment came when Reina took the stand:

“Dear Mommy,

I love you so much. I wish you had never left us. If I could take back what happened, I would. You and I were talking the past few weeks, and now, you’re gone. You were a wonderful Mom. You made some mistakes, we all did.

Susie and Charlie miss you even more, now, but Dad promised that we can select a picture of you, blow it up nice and big, and frame it and hang it on the wall. You will always live in our hearts, Mommy. We will always remember you.

Yours always

Reina, Susie, Charlie and Daddy”

Howard returned to the podium after what seemed like hours, “The family will travel to Chippiannock Veteran’s Cemetery for the internment. Afterwards, the family will be having a gathering at the home of Richard Kirk.”

Bones watched as George and Desi left together, Reina and Charlie climbed into the car with them. Jim, Bones, and Susie entered the other car. It was a military funeral. The twenty-one gun salute was loud, Jim was presented with the flag, the rain poured as they watched the casket. Bones wasn’t sure any of them would remember much of the day. He knew Jim wouldn’t.

That night in bed, Bones held Jim again, surrounded by Worf, Reina, Susie and Charlie. Bones silently cried for his tight-knit family. They would survive, but it was going to be a very difficult year.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macywinstar, no, Tom Riddle is not behind the attacks. That’s WAAAAAY to easy! lol Things come to a head as tips continue to pour in, but one gives them hope. New evidence from the latest crime scene also helps. The villain is a murderous alien from ST: Deep Space Nine. I had to make up a first name since “Gul” is a title. Don’t own them.

Nyota sat in the rocking chair having finally coaxed Amanda to go to sleep. The nearly one year old girl had definite ideas when bed time was. Spock had stayed home that day while Nyota went to the funeral and Amanda had noticed the change in atmosphere. She cried when her mother left and clung to her when she returned. She finally managed to get her tiny, black haired, olive skinned daughter to sleep when she heard her phone go off quietly in the next room.

Nyota rose and gently put the small child in her crib before answering the phone, “Ma’am!” an excited Chekov sounded over the phone, “We just received vord from the ze lab! Zere is DNA and a handprint not belonging to ze wictim!”

“Do we have a hit?” she asked. She was referring to the Database law enforcement kept of those who had been through the criminal justice system.

“Not yet, ve are vorking on it? Should I call Jim?” he asked anxiously.

“No,” Nyota replied, placing her fingers on the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes. “I don’t want to get anybody’s hopes up.” She disconnected the call and found Spock’s hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. “There’s new evidence,” she uttered quietly into the dark.

“Something to go with the police sketch Mr. Barklay gave the police months ago?” Spock inquired.

“Yeah, if we don’t get a hit, I’m going to put the profile and the sketch back out into the media. We need to find this guy!” she said. Spock silently agreed. Her phone rang again, it was Hikaru Sulu.

“Ma’am, we had a tip come in on the hotline. A man living in a local shelter matches the police sketch Mr. Barklay gave us.”

“Do we have a name?” Nyota asked.

“Jacob Dukat,” came the curt reply. “We sent a car to pick him up, but he hasn’t been seen since they let all the residents out this morning.”

“He didn’t go back?” she asked tersely. Dukat was a known entity. He’d had several run-ins with the law: petty theft, drug dealing, DWI, assault and battery, and manslaughter among them. He’d beaten a young scientist, Jadzia Dax, to death during a hallucinogenic episode caused by crystal meth. He was also diagnosed as Paranoid Schizophrenic, which only complicated matters when he didn’t take his medicine and considered the street drugs to be the cure. Silence greeted her question. “Find him, pick him up, and while you’re at it, see if you can solve the bombing cases we have going as well.”

“Yes Ma’am?!” came the reply. He sounded as if he wasn’t sure if she was serious or not.

“Dukat?” Spock asked.

“Dukat. He’ll get out of this like he always has mental insanity. I’m going to see if we can get Judge Marcus for this case,” she said grimly. Spock wisely held his tongue.

* * *

Jim, Bones and everyone sat stunned in the living room as the new reporters made her report:

 _“Karen, I’m at the police station here in Riverside. They tell us that they have a suspect for the recent string of killings here in town. Jacob Dukat,”_ an image flashed on the screen of the man they were searching for. They all heard Reg’s intake of breath as he saw the picture. _“They say he’s probably not armed, but he is dangerous. Anyone who sees him is asked to call police.”_

“Is that the person who attacked you?” Jim asked quietly.

“Yes,” Reg replied.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A distress call cannot be ignored, even in times of grief. Don’t own them.

Bones noticed them immediately. He’d been asked to take over a shift in the emergency department that night when the surgeon who had been scheduled fell and broke his leg. Bones felt sure the poor man would never live it down. Three girls entered the ER half carrying a third. “Sir?” the older of the three asked. “Are you a doctor?”

Bones turned with a smile, about to tell them that they needed to check in with registration when he noticed the third girl. She was about thirteen, had Down Syndrome, and her face was covered in bruises, her right arm and leg looked like they were broken. “Are you her sisters?” he asked as he ushered them into the ER.

“No, sir, we’re her neighbors and friends. We found her like this on our property,” the younger of the two answered. “Her name is Rachael.”

“Do you know what happened?” he asked professionally. The bile in his throat rose as he noticed the knuckle impressions on the bruises. They looked large, adult man sized in fact.

“We didn’t see anything,” the older one said quietly. “But her father is a known abuser. She doesn’t want to get him in trouble, and won’t say anything.

“Anna, let’s be blunt. Rachael is hard of hearing, Doc; she wouldn’t be able to communicate that way anyway. She does know sign language, though,” she said as Bones motioned for them to move Rachael to a curtained off room. “Our parents brought us here,” she told him.

 _I’m going to have to call CPS_ , Bones signed to Rachael.

The girl looked down at the floor. _Alright,_ she signed back.

 _Where’s your mother?_ he asked. The girl shrugged. He pulled out a stethoscope and asked the girl’s as a nurse rounded the corner and glared at McCoy the same question.

“We were told that her mother left when she was three. She had all kinds of medical issues, including a heart defect,” Anna told him.

“Why did she come to you?” Bones asked, wondering how the girl managed it with a broken leg.

“Mom and Dad would let her stay with us when her Dad got drunk and mean,” the younger girl said. “I’m Kathy.”

“Nice to meet you, Kathy. Nurse Higgins, would you please call CPS?” he asked quietly. “And show these two young ladies to the waiting room?” Nurse Higgins nodded as she showed the girls out.

The Social Worker showed up, as usual; after Rachael had been taken down to have X-Rays and a Cat scan. “Broken bones, contusions, subdural hematomas, they usual litany of classic abuse,” Bones told him. Benjamin Sisko was a harried young black man who seemed overwhelmed, like most social workers.

“Rachael Warner, yes, she has a history of such. Her father tends to spread out the incidents over several hospitals in several states. That’s why it’s so hard to track them down. He’s also part of a White Supremacist Movement. Doesn’t take kindly to having the Government step in, but, having a ‘Mongloid’ child has put him in bad graces with his group,” Ben contributed. “He told them it was the mother’s fault.”

“Trisomy 21 is a genetic condition that is rarely passed on by the parents,” Bones said hotly. “It’s an extra copy of the genes that make us male or female.” Bones sighed, “You’re not giving her back to her father, are you?”

“No, the police are out there now, I believe he’ll be arrested for child abuse or some such issue. How long do you think she’ll be here?” Ben asked.

Bones sighed, “A few days, at least, we need to see how badly those bones are broken, and give her a general check-up. I doubt her father has kept up with her general health if this is the way he’s been treating her.”

“I need to check into some foster homes, too,” Ben murmured. Bones nodded, but he knew where she needed to go, if Jim and the kids were up to it. He picked up his phone and dialed, “Hey, Jim, I know this is bad timing, but we have a little girl here with special needs who needs a foster home.”

Jim sat on the couch watching television with the kids. Donna had been awarded custody of Robert the day before, and the only one occupying that bedroom was Jo, who was sound asleep like most of the rest of the family. “What kind of special needs?” Jim asked quietly.

“She has Down Syndrome, and father with an unfortunate tendency toward abuse,” Bones said quietly. “Are you equipped to handle such cases? Her leg and arm are broken.”

Jim reached over and nudged Reina, “Hey, sweetheart, go see if the rails for the bed are still working.” Reina nodded and sleepily went upstairs.

“Rails?” Bones asked.

“We’ve had several cases like you’re describing in our home. We need to make sure she doesn’t try to get out of bed and fall down the stairs. It doesn’t happen very often, but this can be very frightening.” Bones smiled, he knew that everything was settled. Rachael was just the thing to get everyone out of the lethargy they’d been facing since Erin’s death.

Rachael was a typical Down Syndrome child. She was very sweet, and, in spite of her circumstances, very happy. She understood what had happened to her, and Anna, Kathy, and their parents came to see her every day. The first day Jim and the kids came to meet her she initially shied away, Jim, apparently, resembled her father. But, like most people, warmed up to him, eventually. The heart defect that had been detected when she was born had been operated on, and she showed no other signs of physical distress, though broken bones were bad enough. Bones brought her home after two weeks in the hospital and showed her her room.

 _Thank you,_ she signed. She sighed and rolled over into the bed. _I’m going to take a nap. You can pull up the rail._ Bones laughed as he did so. He placed a bell and a baby monitor on the table by her bed. She noticed it and nodded. As he left, he noticed Worf padding his way down the hall, and with a long grumbling sigh, lie down on the floor, taking up guard duty as if she was the most precious thing on the earth.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farmhouse swings fully into action as Jim et al prepare a downstairs room for Rachael. Don’t own them.

The first thing Bones noticed when he returned home was the smell of new paint. He also noticed a new dog. A yellow lab who looked up at him with soulful brown eyes and thumped her tail at him. He also noticed the “service dog” harness on her back. The third thing was Jim pushing an electric scooter, the kind used by the elderly and the handicapped, down another hall.

Bones, curious as to all the activity and the fourth dog, followed Jim down the hall. It led to a room he had never seen before. In it was a brass day bed with a trundle beneath it. The comforter was white and the pillows were in white lacy pillow shams. A matching dresser and desk sat nearby, a computer rested on the desk. The carpet was a deep blue while the walls were a mint green. “Whose room is this?” Bones asked. “And where did the dog come from?”

“Sassy?” Jim asked. “She’s Rachael’s service dog. I know, surprising how a man as mean as Rachael’s father would allow her a dog. She’s as sweet as her little girl, like most labs,” Jim finished and stood back to admire his handiwork. Reina hurried in with a bedside toilet. “Did you find any poster of ‘Beauty and the Beast’?” Jim asked Reina.

“Yes, and a neighbor’s daughter, Lilly, is donating them,” Reina replied. Bones looked at her strangely. “Turns out Rachael loves Disney’s Beauty and the Beast.

“Did you have Sassy checked out by a vet?” Bones asked.

“Yes, we did,” Jim replied. “Sad state of affairs when I tell you that the dog was better taken care of than the daughter.” Bones clenched his hands at his sides. “You’re not thinking anything more than the rest of us are,” Jim said, kissing Bones’ cheek.

“What about the bedside toilet?” Bones asked.

“Rachael can slide onto the toilet with Sassy’s help. She’s quite mobile in spite of the broken bones. The scooter was donated when word got out about her. We think Rachael’s father might be involved with the militia group behind the bombings.”

“How did you hear that?” Bones asked.

“Chris called. They got the bastard, and Chris is putting a plea deal on the table,” Jim responded.

“A PLEA DEAL!” Bones shouted. “DID CHRIS SEE WHAT RACHAEL LOOKED LIKE WHEN SHE CAME INTO THE ER?”

“Calm down, Bones, yes, he did. In addition to child abuse, he’s being charged with the bombing of the Mosque. He was on the disk the neighbor gave us. Not many people have business being outside private property in the middle of the night by themselves. They’re offering a manslaughter and child abuse and child endangerment charges in exchange for his testimony,” Jim told him.

“Will it work?” Bones asked. Jim shrugged, his eyes grew distant. “What is it?” Bones asked again.

“They found another body yesterday, and no signs of Dukat. I suggested they pass out fliers at shelters and MHMRs with a reward for him,” Jim said. Bones reached out and rubbed Jim’s shoulder as Tiberius trundled in with Rachael in his arms. He set Rachael on the bed and stepped back as Sassy followed them into the room.

Susie ran into the room with a stuffed lion on her arms. She gave it to Rachael. _His name is Cuddle Buddy,_ Susie signed. _He’s yours now._ Tears rose in Jim’s eyes as Rachael wrapped her arms around the little animal and buried her face into its soft fur. Carefully, she lay sideways onto the bed on her uninjured side. Sassy settled down next to the bed and Worf joined them as well. Jim placed a baby monitor on the nightstand by the bed and they left the room after turning off the light. A soft nightlight lit the room. Reina and Susie bade Jim, Bones, and Tiberius good night before leaving for their own rooms.

“Is it that late?” Bones asked. He glanced at his watched, it 10 pm. “Damn,” he whispered.

“Are you hungry?” Tiberius asked. Jim chuckled as Bones nodded. They wandered back to the kitchen where Bones consumed the pork chops, mashed potatoes, corn and peach cobbler that both Frances and Reina had prepared earlier that evening.

“Those two women are making me fat,” Bones grumbled good-naturedly. Jim smiled as they headed back upstairs. They entered the room and Jim closed the door. Bones pushed Jim forcefully against the door. Jim gasped as Bones kissed him deeply, running a hand up his shirt. Jim’s breath hitched in his throat before he surrendered to Bones’ wanton hedonism. Bones broke the kiss and whispered, “Good boy, let’s go to bed.”

Bones peeled Jim’s clothes off like he was unwrapping a present. Jim’s shirt came off slowly, button by button. Bones slid the shirt down his arms and onto the carpet as he waltzed them to the bed. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He reached into Jim’s boxers and cupped his erection. His other hand cupped Jim’s cheek, stroking it gently with his forefinger as his other hand did lascivious to his body. His pants soon followed his shirt as did his boxers and Bones pushed Jim back onto the bed. The only thing Jim had left on was his socks.

Bones breathed, “You’re so beautiful, Jim. And you’re all mine.” Jim watched as Bones removed his own clothing and joined him. First, he did nothing but wrap his arms around the younger man, kissing and stroking him. Jim shuddered under his expert hands.

“Bones,” Jim whimpered. “I love you so much,” he whispered as Bones’ hands explored the planes of Jim’s chest. Love bites and nibbles blazed a trail down Jim’s chest and stomach after Bones pushed Jim onto his back. Jim’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back, and his hands up with his elbows on the mattress. His breath came in pants as Bones remembered the lube before slipping his mouth over Jim’s cock. Jim moaned as Bones’ mouth slipped down his shaft, his left hand cupped his balls, and his right played with Jim’s anus. Bones enjoyed Jim’s panting breaths as his head bobbed up and down his manhood and his hand massaged his balls. He felt Jim relax beneath him as the tension of the past few weeks seemed to flow from him. Bones kept up his assault on Jim’s willing body as he coated his hand with lubricant.

Jim lost control completely and came in Bones’ mouth as Bones pushed a finger into Jim’s hole. Bones hummed after he swallowed and continued pushing into Jim. Bones didn’t stop as the first finger was soon followed by a second, third, and fourth. Bones pulled his mouth off Jim’s cock and asked him, “What do you want, Jimmy. Just tell me.”

Jim cried out as Bones found his sweet spot. “I want you in me,” Jim whispered.

“I thought that would be what you would ask,” Bones whispered. He coated his own manhood with the lube and positioned it at Jim’s entrance. He sank into Jim’s body and brushed the man’s prostate. “That’s it, Jim. Tonight is ours.” He pulled out and pushed back in savoring the feel of Jim’s muscles clenching around him. Jim’s eyes opened and met Bones’, blue boring into grey as his breath continued in pants and moans. His cries grew louder as Bones expertly nailed his prostate. Bones leaned forward, grasping Jim’s cock and touching his forehead to Jim’s. “It’ll be alright, Darlin’. You’re going to be just fine.” Jim cried out as he came again in Bones’ hand.

Bones didn’t let up. Jim moaned, his head tossing from side to side before Bones stopped the movement with a deep kiss. Jim opened his mouth, allowing Bones to play a game of tonsil hockey. Jim wound legs and arms around Bones’ chiseled body, not wanting to let go as Bones’ hands hit the mattress to stabilize them both. All thought fled as they finally climaxed together.

Jim slowly let go of Bones and Bones lay down beside Jim. Jim rolled over and lay his head on Bones’ chest. Bones listened to him sob, “I’m sorry, Erin, I feel I failed you. I wish things had been very different.”

“It’s alright, Jim. She understands,” Bones whispered. It was hard, he realized, Jim still loved his late wife. He was fine with that, but there would never be closure with Erin. Bones sighed inwardly, tomorrow he’d reach out to Joscelyn. It was time to bring closure there before it too was too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention sex? No, I seem to have forgotten that. Feel free to comment, I’d really appreciate it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones screws up his courage and makes a call. Don’t own them.

Bones quietly slipped out of bed. Jim was curled up on his side, looking angelic. This was going to be hard, he knew it. He and Joss hadn’t spoken civilly in well over a year. He determinedly picked up his phone and moved downstairs into the dining room. Taking a deep breath he dialed the phone. “Hello?” came the sleepy female voice. “Leonard, you know what time it is?”

“Yes, Joss, I know what time it is,” Bones spoke quietly.

“Are you calling to fight again?” her sleepy voice asked.

“No, Joss, I called to see how you were doing,” he replied.

Silence greeted that statement. Then slowly she said, “I’m fine, I guess. Why do you ask?”

“I’m getting married, Joss,” he said.

“Well, I suppose congratulations are in order,” she replied. “What’s his name?”

“You knew?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, in the end, I think you were the only one who didn’t. Is he a good man?” she asked.

Bones marveled at how polite the conversation had become. “Yeah, Darlin’,” he drawled, “he’s wonderful. He has three kids of his own from his late wife. And he’s taken in a foster kid with Down Syndrome,” he replied.

“He sounds like a keeper,” she murmured. “He’s a widower?”

“Yeah, there’s a serial killer running around up here in Iowa. She was one of his latest victims,” he replied with a lump in his throat. “Their divorce hadn’t quite gone through before she was killed.”

“And you decided that you and I needed to bring some sort of closure to our fight,” she said softly. She wasn’t angry, or judgmental, simply curious. “How’s Jo?” she asked.

“Sleeping, growing, she’s beautiful, Joss,” he replied. He paused a moment to send Joss a picture of Jo in her outfit from the convention weeks earlier. “Would you like to come up and see her?”

The quick intake of her breath told him that it was the one question she wasn’t expecting, “Can I? I have to confess, I have missed her, and I am seeing someone.”

“Bring her with you,” Bones told her. He shook his head wondering why he’d used that particular pronoun.

Joss laughed, “I should have known you’d guess that as well. What were two homosexual people doing getting married to people of the opposite sex?”

“Is it Marie?” he asked. Marie had been a nurse at the hospital in Georgia where he’d worked. The short bark of laughter greeted the question, answering it.

“It’ll be next month before we get up, Leonard, I’m looking forward to meeting your young man. What’s his name?” she asked.

“Jim Kirk,” he responded. They agreed to talk again when it was a more agreeable hour. Leonard felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders as he returned to bed with Jim. It was nice not to have fought with Joss. It reminded him of why he thought he’d fallen in love with her. He shook his head, he still loved her, but it wasn’t the same. He knew they could be friends now they were no longer lying to each other or themselves.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next day, and someone’s birthday is today. While many may have overlooked it, others have not. No, don’t own them.

The family sat disconsolately around the kitchen table. Not even waffles with lots of syrup could drag them out of their doldrums. Finally, Bones broke the silence, “I talked to Joss last night.”

Jim’s head rose, “You did? I didn’t hear any arguing. Did you, Dad?”

“Nope, not a raised voice,” George responded.

“We actually had a civilized conversation. She’s moved on. Turns out, she’s as interested in men as I am in women,” Bones said with a chuckle. “She and her partner, Marie, would like to come up and see Jo.”

Jim nodded, “I don’t have a problem with it if you don’t.”

Bones smiled. “Thank you. It’ll be at least next month before they can make the trip…what the devil?” he asked as someone started ringing the doorbell, a lot. Everyone rose from the table, even Reg, to find out what all the fuss was about. Outside, Spock and Nyota stood with presents and Amanda in their arms.

“Spock?” Reina asked.

“Happy Birthday, Charlie!” Nyota exclaimed with a big smile.

Jim’s jaw dropped open, he’d completely forgotten. He’d bought Charlie’s birthday present a week before Erin died, but events had happened so fast that he’d not planned anything. Charlie ran up to the visitors and threw his arms around Nyota’s waist, burying his face in her stomach. Spock moved into the house whispering into Reina’s ear. She nodded and tugged Reg and Susie out the door as Nyota gently disentangled the little boy from her waist and guided him upstairs. “Nyota and I thought you might not remember this day. We’ve taken the liberty of inviting some of his friends and bringing decorations and presents.”

Jim pulled Spock into an embrace. “Thank you, Spock,” he whispered into the other man’s ear.

Spock smiled, “Go get dressed. You’re expecting company.”

When Jim and Bones returned from dressing they found the living room had exploded. Streamers and balloons were everywhere. The newly minted eight year old was wearing brand new clothing new jeans, an X-Men t-shirt, and a brand new pair of Nikes. He clutched a Wolverine action figure in one hand and an X-Men DVD in the other. Six of his friends from the neighborhood stood around him talking. One of them had brought his sister, who was friends with Susie and they were talking excitedly in the corner.

Several adults had joined the fray as well. Christopher Pike, Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Christine Chapel, and their nosiest neighbor, Lwaxanna Troi, had all joined them. Who had invited her? Jim wondered silently. Then remembered her daughter, Deanna, was over in the corner chatting with Susie. Rachael sat next to Chris who was apparently fluent in sign language. Jim sighed, he needed to get her hearing tested. It didn’t hurt to see if hearing aids might help. The cast on Rachael’s arm didn’t impede her conversation as all her fingers were free, and Chris appeared to be enjoying the conversation as much as she did.

Jim felt a tug on his arm and he turned to find Nyota motioning him to follow her. He looked out on the patio to find Spock grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. He looked down to find a cake with Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Luke Skywalker staring back at him. A big number “8” sat in the middle of the cake. “Happy Birthday, Charlie!” spelled around it.

“Uhura, I don’t know how to thank you. I didn’t remember…”Jim trailed off.

“Really, it wasn’t me. Gary Mitchell remembered and called me. He said that I was probably better at planning parties than he was,” she told him. Tears sprang to Jim’s eyes, Gary was his oldest friend. “He and Edith and John and Carol said they’d be by after work,” she said with a smile.

Turns out, Scotty brought drinks. Surprisingly, all of them were soft drinks or water as was appropriate for a bunch of eight year olds. “I’m surprised he didn’t bring any beer,” Sulu commented.

“He did,” Chekov said. “He hid it in the cooler at the back of the truck.” Jim chuckled. Scotty was so predictable.

Spock opened the sliding glass door, and with Tiberius’ help brought food back into the house. “Who wants some hot dogs!” Tiberius called.

“ME! ME! ME!” multiple voices called at once as the two men exited through the kitchen door.

The doorbell rang and Jim went to answer it among the clamor of little voices. Gary, John, Edith and Carol stood outside with bright smiles on their faces and more presents in their arms. Jim ushered them in as Jim tapped Gary on the shoulder. “Nyota told me you remembered Charlie’s birthday. Thank you,” Jim told the other man.

Gary grinned. “Anytime, Jim, anytime. If you ever need help, just let me or Edith know. Hey, Doc!” Gary called.

Bones turned to greet the new guests, “Gary! How are you? I understand you’re responsible for this shindig!” Gary laughed as he moved off to place his present on the table that seemed to be groaning under the weight of all the presents. There happened to be one present sitting next to the table and Jim wondered when that had wandered in. He collected a hamburger, potato chips, and a coke as he plopped himself down on the floor between Sassy and Worf.

Both dogs sat up and eyed his lunch. “You’re not going to steal my food, are you?” Jim asked. Sassy woofed and Worf humphed.

“Daddy!” Susie called, “you’re silly!”

“So I am!” Jim returned.

Jim watched as the party devolved into Pin the Tail on the Donkey from the floor. Laughter and squeals filled the air as adults and kids missed the paper donkey, often by the opposite side of the room. Scotty nearly pinned it on John’s rear end as the Brit dashed behind the couch. “Watch it, Scotty, that arse belongs to me!” Carol called to a huge blast of laughter from the adults.

“TIME FOR PRESENTS!!!” Reina announced.

Everyone gathered around. Jim laughed as a particularly long present turned out to be a pair of light sabers. “What good is one light saber if you don’t have someone else to play with?” Sulu asked, revealing himself as the giver. Present after present revealed itself, Jim gave Charlie more games for his Playstation. The large present turned out to be a bike. To everyone’s delight, especially Bones’ who had bought the bike, Charlie immediately pushed it outside and jumped on, pedaling down the drive.

“I think he likes it,” Chris announced. Everyone laughed as Charlie came to a stop back at the door.

“Do we have cake?!” he asked excitedly as he ran back into the house.

“What’s a party without cake?” Nyota asked as she entered the living room carrying the cake with the lit candle. Everyone joined in singing him a happy birthday song. Surprisingly, the kids came through like little hurricanes, managing to clean up the mess as they went. “What brought that on?” Nyota muttered.

“They were promised $5 a piece if they did it,” Bones said with a smile. “There are only eight of them, not giving up much money.”

“Bribery,” Jim said with a laugh, “works every time.”

Like the proper host, Charlie saw each of his guests off. “Thank you, Aunt Nyota,” he said.

Spock smiled and Jim nodded. This had been a good day. Hopefully, the beginning of many good days in the future.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come, and the excitement abounds. Don’t own them.

When Jim and Bones decided on a quiet ceremony with the Justice of the Peace, everyone understood. Except Carol, who wanted a double ceremony. She solved that problem by speeding up her own wedding to John. John was an easy going guy who just needed to know where and when to show up and what to wear. Jim ended up staying with Carol at her apartment while John slept at the farmhouse.

Carol’s father, Judge Alexander Marcus, presided over the ceremony as George and Harpie escorted both Carol and Jim on each arm to their grooms. Carol wore a simple white dress and carried a bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath. Jim, John, and Bones wore blue suits. Gary stepped forward as Jim’s Best Man, Spock as Bones’ Best Man, Roger came in as John’s Best Man, and Christine smiled as she took her place as Carol’s Maid of Honor. Reina held Jo as Charlie, Susie, Rachael, and Gary’s wife Edith with the always faithful Sassie at her side smiled at the couples.

“It hasn’t been that long since the Supreme Court recognized Marriage Equality,” he said. “Fortunately, Iowa has been more progressive than that, and I’ve been performing these for a while. But, I don’t marry my only daughter off to the man of her dreams every day.” Chuckles ran through the room. “So, we all know why we’re gathered here today. I’ll skip all that. Do you, Leonard Horatio McCoy take this James Tiberius Kirk to be your husband?”

“I do,” Bones replied.

“Do you, James Tiberius Kirk, take Leonard Horatio McCoy to be your husband?” Marcus asked Jim.

“I do, forever,” Jim replied.

“Do you, Carol Anne Marcus take John Mycroft Harrison to be your husband?” he asked smiling at his daughter.

“I do,” she replied.

“Do you John Mycroft Harrison take Carol Anne Marcus to be your wife?” he asked most seriously.

“I do,” John replied, suddenly bursting out in tears. Carol laughed as she plucked the handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his tears.

Marcus went through the standard vows for couples getting married before he said, “Leonard, do you have the ring?”

Bones laughed as Spock handed him the ring, putting it on Jim’ finger he said, “With this ring, I thee wed, forever.” Jim, Carol and John all repeated Bones’ words and actions, although John couldn’t seem to stop crying. His nose was now running.

“By the power vested in me by the State of Iowa, I now pronounce you husband and husband, and husband and wife. You may now kiss the appropriate partner. Everyone laughed as Gary turned and fake kissed John before he could reach Carol. Laughter erupted as Carol put her hands on his hips and demanded that Gary release her husband.

Gary, mischief glint in eyes, literally dropped John on the floor and pulled the same stunt on Carol. Edith finally put an end to his act by smacking him upside the head. “Mycroft?” Bones asked John.

“No worse than Horatio or Tiberius,” John replied. “Maybe we should have vowed to bring an end to these awful middle names,” he said with a laugh picking himself off the floor. “Carol’s the only one of us with a decent middle name. My mum read too much Sherlock Holmes.”

“Tiberius has generously offered his farmhouse as a reception and party room for tonight. It will start whenever there are sufficient people at the house to make it a party,” Alexander said with a laugh. The minimum would be eight, minus the dogs.”

It was a good thing Reina was driving, Jim and Bones sat in the middle seat and John and Carol sat in the back seat, all making out like teenagers. Rachael sat in the passenger seat next to Reina making faces as Reina laughed, suddenly, she put on the brakes, “Dad!”

“What is it?” Jim asked breathlessly.

“Look!” she called. A man had stopped in front of the minivan, he was covered in blood.

Jim jumped out of the car telling them to call 911. The man took off, Jim after him. Gary, in the car behind him, bailed out and followed. Reina put the car in park as Bones and John left the car to go in the direction the man had come. They came upon the body of a young man, lying in another alley. “Dear god,” John whispered.

“I don’t god has anything to do with this, except that maybe we’ve caught the killer,” Bones whispered. They heard sirens in the distance as Bones walked out of the alley with John to wait for them. The ambulance arrived and the personnel was immediately directed to the body. Minutes later, the police were directed to a location two blocks east. When Bones and John next saw Jim and Gary, their clothes were torn and they sported many bruises, but they had the runner in hand.

Suddenly, Bones’ phone rang. “Hello?” Bones asked. “This is a bad time…”

“That’s him!” Reg’s voice rang in his ear from a car three cars back, “That’s the man who attacked me!”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples are some place they never expected to be on their wedding day! No, it’s not jail, but it is next door! lol Don’t own them.

There were too many people to deal with getting to where they were going. Jim, John, Bones, Gary, Rachael, Reina, and Reg needed to go down to the police station as they were witnesses, chasers, or body finders. Carol changed places with Reg and Gary in the car with Frances driving. Of the two couples, only one would be home to greet their guests.

Everyone was escorted into different rooms to answer questions and make statements. The accused killer was indeed, Jacob Dukhat. Reg looked at him as he passed by, unable to take his eyes off him. “Are you sure he’s the one?” Sulu asked him from behind.

“I’ll never forget his face,” Reg whispered. “I saw him briefly before I turned my back on him,” Reg sighed. “Besides, you have DNA from me and each victim, and, probably, the latest victim as well.”

“It will take a little while before we get the results back from the lab. I’ve put a rush on it, but it could still take a week. Come on, let’s get a statement,” Sulu said, taking him into another room.

Jim emerged from his room as Scotty came out, “Jim, I cannae hae you interpreting for Rachael. Do ye hae someone who could do this for us?”

Jim nodded. “Pavel,” he said quietly, “he’s fluent in ASL.” Scotty looked at him funny, “He claims he learned how to speak English by using his fingers first. I don’t know if that’s true, but it is coming in handy.”

Scotty left to find the young Russian. Chekov returned and smiled at Jim, “I vill make sure she is fine, Jim. She is a special young lady.”

“That she is, Pavel, that she is,” Jim whispered. He turned away from the room. He’d be waiting for Rachael when she left the room. Bones found him, pacing in the hallway. “Hey, Bones,” Jim said with a smile. “You done?”

“Yeah, Gaila wanted me to give this to you,” Bones said handing him a coffee cup.

Jim stared at the cup. “Not exactly what I pictured when it came to our wedding day,” Jim whispered. “At least this part of it is done. I hope.” Bones nodded. “We still have the bombings to solve. I still think her father has something to do with it,” Jim said.

Bones nodded, glad that they had kept the minivan. Otherwise, they would have had to call someone for help home. Reina emerged next, John came out with a grim smile, and finally Gary. None of them said a word. They knew they’d be called to testify at Dukhat’s trial.

John looked up, “Carol just texted me. She wants to know when we’re coming to the farmhouse. Seems everyone showed up. Leonard, do you know someone named Sarah?”

“She’s my sister,” Bones told him. “Why?”

“She’s apparently shown up at the farmhouse. She wanted to celebrate your wedding,” John told him.

Bones was puzzled. He had sent his sister and invitation, but had not thought she would actually come. “Did Joss and Marie come as well?” Bones asked.

Puzzled, John texted Carol back. “No,” he replied. “No one by those names are there,” John replied shortly.

Bones sighed as they continued to wait for Rachael. Finally, the door opened and Rachael exited the room. Chekov behind her as well as Hendorff, who had taken her statement. Scotty rounded the corner, “Go home, all o’ ye. We’ll call when we know anythin’. I’ll see ye later tonight,” he finished quietly.

They piled back into the van. Jim sat next to Reina, he felt it unfair to John to sit making out with Bones when Carol was back at the farmhouse. They returned to the farmhouse to find the place filled with people. Sarah went flying into her brother’s arms and started laughing, “Congratulations!” she cried. “Is this Jim?” she asked looking at Jim.

Bones held her back to look at her. Sarah looked thinner and paler. She looked…unhealthy. It was the only way he could describe it. Jim noticed that she wore a wig, not even knowing what her real hair looked like. “How’s Mom?” Bones asked.

“She’s the same, Leonard. She still blames you for Dad’s death,” Sarah sighed. “I don’t,” Sarah replied. “Introduce me to your lovely new family!” she proclaimed. “I barely recognized Joanna!” Jim watched as John and Carol clinked glasses together. They kissed, and Jim smiled.

Judge Marcus watched with a glint in his eyes. He was as happy as his daughter. His toast included, “Grandchildren” at least seven times. “Well, now that I think I know what Dad wants out of this!” Carol said with a laugh. “We’ll see what we can do to oblige you!” Everyone laughed.

Sarah stood beside Jim as Reg stood to make a toast. “Alright, Sarah, what is it? Even I can tell you’re not well,” Jim said quietly.

“I have Stage 3 Breast Cancer,” she whispered. “And I’m not tolerating treatment well. Please, don’t tell Leonard. I need him to be happy right now.” Jim nodded silently. He would let her tell Bones in her own way.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes a deal with the devil. This story will be concluding in a few more chapters. I hope you’ve all enjoyed it. There are plans for a sequel, because you’re not going to like the way I end this one. Don’t own them.

Bones stunned silence registered on Jim’s mind. Sarah had told him of her condition. “You’re not tolerating the treatment?” he asked again.

“No, there’s a study of a new treatment going on here at Riverside Hospital. They won’t let me in. They say I’m not ‘advanced enough’.”

“What the HELL?” Bones asked. “Do they require the cancer to be in Stage 4 for this study?” Bones cried.

Sarah pulled off her wig, showing a shaved head. “My Oncologist thinks so. Leonard, I just thought you should know. I don’t know how much longer I can care for Mom.” The conversation continued as Jim turned.

John stood there, looking at him. “Are you going to call him?” he asked.

“I have to,” Jim whispered. “I can’t let this happen.”

“He’ll demand a price,” John replied. He placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

“I know,” Jim whispered again. He straightened his shoulders and looked at the television. A hush had fallen over the guests.

_The world seems closer to war as another strongman has taken over a country. Russian President Vladimir Putin was executed this morning as Andres Ivanov and his company stormed the Kremlin. All government officials were either executed or capitulated. Prime Minister Dmitri Medvedev made the official announcement this morning relinquishing all power to Andres. No word has come down as to the fate of Russia’s Prime Minister._

_Members of NATO as well as other countries such as the China and India have promised to fight these strongmen if they continue their exploits. As Khan Noonien Singh has sworn world domination for him and his kind, war seems inevitable._

“Governor Kodos’ Office. How may I direct your call?” came the voice of his secretary.

“7653JIMDELTA9,” Jim told the woman.

“I’ll put you right through, Captain,” she replied.

“Hello, Jim, what can I do for you?” came the smooth voice of the Governor.

“Bones’ has Breast Cancer that she’s not tolerating the treatment of at all. There’s an experimental treatment going on here in Riverside. Does it have anything to do with the sample I brought back from Saudi Arabia?” Jim asked.

“It does. It’s remarkable. It’s curing any kind of advanced stage cancer, everything from lung to pancreatic cancer. I take it you want your sister-in-law enrolled in the study?” the man asked.

Jim closed his eyes, wondering what would be the cost. “Yes,” he replied. “What’s your price?” Jim asked.

“To the point, as always Jim. There’s a war coming, Jim. You will be reactivated as a full Captain. There’s no one better suited to reconnaissance than you. Khan was impressed by you by the way,” the man’s voice was rich and smooth, the consummate politician.

“Agreed,” Jim replied. “Her name is Sarah McCoy.”

“That’s all I need to know. I’ll be by later. You did invite me to your reception,” he mentioned.

“Yes, you were, Governor. I just didn’t expect you to accept,” Jim replied

“I would be happy to be there for yours and John’s happy day,” he said with a chuckle. “It’s done, Sarah should be hearing from her Doctor soon.”

They hung up and John looked at him. “That was a strange price he asked for,” he said.

“Yeah, I know. I wonder what he knows…” his voice trailed off as he watched Sarah stare at her phone.

“Leonard!” she cried. “I got in! They’ve accepted me into the trial!” Jim watched as Leonard turned to hug his sister, he looked at Jim and John who both gave him “thumbs up”.

An hour later the doorbell rang again. Jim rose to answer it. An older gentleman with a smile to win votes stepped in and greeted Jim. Jim took to the living room where people turned to acknowledge his presence. Silence swept the room. Few in it knew just how powerful this man was. “Congratulations!” he told Bones and Carol. “You both married fine men. I’m Anton Kodos, my dears.”

“You’re the Governor,” Carol said with a laugh. “Welcome to our reception.” Kodos smiled, it was time to make nice with the kiddies.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is seen by a doctor. Everyone is nervous. Don’t own them.

They had arrived at the Riverside Hospital at 8 am. Bones and Jim as the hospital put Sarah through numerous tests, scans, and personal examinations, always by women, that were required for Sarah to become part of the trials. Bones paced, Jim chewed on his fingernails, and Sarah simply smiled. The often claustrophobic feel of the CAT scan didn’t bother her, shrugging it off with aplomb.

Finally, they sat in the last exam room getting more and more jittery before Dr. Philip Boyce finally walked through the door. “Leonard, nice to meet you. Abel has spoken well of you,” he told him shaking his hand. “You must be Jim, I heard the two of you are on your honeymoon.”

Sarah grinned as Jim turned beet red. Bones returned the greeting, “I’m finally glad to meet you. So, right to the point. What about Sarah?”

“Well, I don’t know why her doctor didn’t think we’d accept her, honestly. She’s a good candidate, even if her cancer isn’t as advanced as most of our patients.” He pulled out a prescription bottle, “You take one of these, once a day. I want to see you in three days for more tests.”

“That’s it?” Sarah asked unbelieving.

“That’s it. You understand that we guarantee nothing. This may or may not do anything. These trials are the last step in bringing this to market, and we have no use data from you and other patients to determine whether or not we do. We hope you do well.” He reached out and shook Sarah’s hand. “See you next week. It will go similarly to what happened to today. We just need to be thorough.”

Jim drove them home as Sarah read the list of possible side effects. It was approximately three pages long. Bones laughed, “I don’t remember any approved drugs with this many warnings!”

“Leonard,” Sarah said as they turned into the driveway, “what are we going to do about Mom?”

Bones sighed, this was an issue that he had been avoiding since Sarah’s arrival. “Is she happy in Georgia?” he finally asked.

His dark haired sister bit her lower lip, brother and sister both had the same eye color. Jim marveled as both turned the same, introspective look on each other. “I have an idea,” Jim broke in. “In a few months, when we know how your treatment is going, Sarah, why don’t the two of you go down and visit Eleanor. Take Jo with you, and talk to her.” He put the car in park and unbuckled the seat belt as the phone rang. “Sorry, it Scotty, gotta take it. What’s up, Cap?”

The three strode into the house as Scotty told him to turn on the television.

_A major breakthrough in a string of local bombings came today as Federal officials with ATF and FBI raided a compound of a known militia group. Anti-Government and bomb making material were found in the compound along with Anti-Islamic and Anti-Semitic propaganda._

_“This started with a special needs child being brought to the hospital suffering from abuse at the hands of her father and ended with him being arrested along with the rest of his group,”_ Uhura told the press. _“There will be multiple charges against multiple individuals. The man’s parental rights to this child have been severed.”_

 _They’re not going to make me go back?_ Rachael asked.

 _No, your father no longer can hurt you,_ Reina signed back. The little girl broke into tears as Reina, Charlie, and Susie all threw their arms around her. Sassy kept nosing her unhurt arm, wanting desperately to comfort her. Rachael was going in for a hearing test in the morning to determine just how severe her hearing loss was.

“What does everybody want to watch tonight?” Frances asked, strolling into the room.

“FROZEN!!!!” Susie pitched in with Rachael nodding vigorously.

Reina and Charlie both groaned. They were both tired of the movie for different reasons. Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and grumped. Bones nearly laughed as he started to kick the couch with his small legs. Reina placed a hand on Charlie’s arm and made a simple suggestion, “How about Harry Potter?” she asked. “We can camp out on the living room floor, it is Friday night, and make it a marathon.”

The idea immediately was seized upon, Anna and Elsa forgotten, as Charlie and Susie immediately raced upstairs. Jim and Bones shrugged and went upstairs for their own blankets and pillows. By the time all was said and done, Jim, Bones, Reg who hadn’t quite moved out yet, Tiberius, George, Reina, Charlie, and Susie had created a giant nest in front of the television. They made another nest on the couch so Rachael could watch television and still be comfortable.

Tiberius built a fire in the fireplace and they turned off the lights and passed out flashlights. He dove into the middle of the pile of kids in front of the television set. George sat with his back against the couch next to Rachael who played with his hair. She still found it incredible that he could not see. Sassy and Harpie lay next to each other comfortably as Worf settled down next to Jim and Bones. Reg’s mother and her tiny dog had left for home several days before, but Reg settled down to watch Harry Potter. He had never seen Harry Potter. It seemed that his mother considered it “witchcraft” and therefore evil. Reg soon realized it was simply magic, and he sat back and enjoyed himself.

“Let’s tell Reg he’s welcome to stay,” Tiberius muttered to Jim. “And that Keiko and her kids are welcome to come over.” Jim nodded his agreement. He had already contacted a real estate agent to sell the house. Chris had told him that he’d be moving the hot tub to the farm next weekend. No one had the heart to return to the home where they had lived with their mother. Besides, the farmhouse was bigger, and Jim felt with the coming war he wanted the kids someplace safe. He smiled at his husband. It was time to be a husband and father, and not worry about the outside world. There were enough people to do that for him.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Militias are stubborn, and Worf is a guard dog. I apologize in advance for the language. Just trying to be authentic. Don’t own them.

Worf growled waking Jim up from a sound sleep. Bones slept next to him on the inside and the TV had long since gone blank after the last Harry Potter movie had finished. The lights were off and the fire in the fireplace had burned low, but shadows still flickered on walls and ceiling. Jim heard a noise outside. Someone was approaching the house, quietly. “Good dog,” Jim whispered in Worf’s ear. Jim crouched as he moved toward the phone. It was dead.

Jim moved toward his gun and his cell phone. Flashlights shined through the window as Jim picked up his phone. He had a signal. Jim sighed with relief, whoever they were they weren’t up to date on technology.

Jim: Gary, need back up at farmhouse, 911. Bring help

Minutes passed by in agony as Jim looked at his family and growling dog. His phone flashed back at him.

Gary: Jim, on the way with help, militia? You sure pissed them off.

Jim: My guess, hurry, please.

Gary: On our way.

Jim eased out his gun as Tiberius joined him at the window with a double barreled shotgun. “Sassy alerted me on the other side of the pile, Jim. That damn militia that’s been causing all the trouble?”

“Yeah,” Jim replied, “texted for help. Modern technology is a wonder. Doors locked?”

“Yeah, Reina’s moving the kiddos down to the basement,” Tiberius told him. “Shhhh,” he said, waggling his finger in front of his mouth.

“Damn police officer is what he is. He took my little girl away from me,” a voice sounded in the quiet night.

“Government did that,” another voice joined him.

“She is a retard, Donald. Why would you care?” another voice asked.

“They had NO right to take her from me!” the first man replied.

“Sssssshhhh, you want to wake them up? That faggot is a crack shot,” said the second voice. “Damn faggots, don’t deserve to live.”

“Against God’s and all natural laws,” someone muttered. “You sure you killed their phone,” they asked.

“First thing I did,” added another voice. Flashlights shone in the windows, making out the lumps on the floor. “Easy peasy, all asleep on the floor watching television,” was added.

Jim glanced frantically, noting even Rachael had been moved from the couch. Worf sat silently next to Jim. “Stay,” Jim told the dog in German, grabbing his collar. The door started making noise as someone attempted to kick it down. Jim rolled his eyes as he and Tiberius moved quietly into the kitchen, pulling Worf with them. “They’re certainly not subtle about that,” Jim said tensely. Tiberius nodded as they pressed themselves against the refrigerator.

The door finally gave way as four men stormed into the empty living room. “There’s nobody here!” Donald cried. “Rachael is NOT HERE!”

“Shush!” came another voice. “They’ve gotta be here somewhere. Cars are still in the driveway. Faggots aren’t that smart. Jim and Tiberius could hear them as they moved through the house looking for people. One man walked into the dark kitchen, Jim sprang into action covering his mouth with his hand and wrestling him to the ground.

“Quiet,” Jim whispered to him. “Or I’ll let me dog bite you,” Worf growled helpfully. The man eyed the dog wildly but kept quiet. Tiberius found some rope as Jim stuffed a shirt in the man’s mouth.

“GODDAMN IT!” Donald shouted from upstairs. “WHO CALLED THE GODDAMN POLICE!!!!!”

“I thought you said you cut the phone, Bob! Bob?” asked another voice entering the kitchen. He promptly tripped over Worf and knocked himself out cold on hitting his head on the table.

“Good boy,” Tiberius whispered.

“ATTENTION INTRUDERS. YOU ARE ORDERED TO VACATE THE PREMISES,” came Gary’s voice.

“NO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME! I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY DAUGHTER,” he called back.

“Well, that could be a problem,” Jim said from behind him, “You’re not leaving with her either.”

Donald turned aiming his shotgun in the dark. “You’re an abomination, policeman. Or are you a policewoman?”

“You can’t see me, can you?” Jim asked quietly. “What makes you determine that I’m an abomination?”

“God. The Bible tells me so,” he said defiantly.

“The Bible doesn’t run this country, our laws are based on the Constitution, but that doesn’t matter here. You’re breaking the law. This is my home, I could shoot you and walk away scot free,” a gun went off followed by another as people rushed the house. They entered into the house to find to people on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not evil. Wait, this is a cliffhangar, that means I am. Oh well. Please don’t hate me!


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love my reviewers. Especially the ones who tell me I’m bad because I end the chapter in a cliffhangar. Yes, that means you Macywinstar. Red, you are near and dear to my heart and everyone you review! LadyCrow67, thank you!!! We’re now following the end of what happened at the end of the last chapter. Don’t own them.

“Jim?! Jim!! Can you hear me?” Gary asked, kneeling by Jim’s side. He was bleeding from a hole in near his left shoulder. Chekov ripped off his shirt and slipped it under Jim’s pajama top and pressed a hand against it. “Get Dr. McCoy!”

Footsteps followed as someone dialed 911. “911, what’s the location of your emergency?” the operator answered.

Scotty grabbed the phone and answered the woman’s questions while most of those present hovered over Jim. “I can’t find a pulse,” Sulu told them frantically as CPR commenced.

* * *

Bones stared out the window at the hospital parking lot. This wasn’t quite the way he’d pictured this day going, but it could have been much worse. He turned and held out his hand to Sarah. The doctor entered and smiled, “I have good news. There’s no sign of the cancer, and it only took a week. Most patients average about six weeks.” Sarah started crying. Her hair had started growing back in the last couple of days and she felt stronger and better. Bones wrapped his arms around her. “Finish taking what I gave you and see me again next week. I want to see you every week for the next six months.”

“Any word when this will go to market?” Bones asked.

“We’ve still got to track any side effects that might happen. In the past year there have been few. We had two deaths, but it was determined that the drug wasn’t responsible for their deaths. The FDA just wants to be sure,” was the reply.

Bones held out his hand, “Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me and my family.”

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately, Dr. McCoy. See you next week,” he said shaking both their hands.

They left the doctor’s office with pensive looks on their faces. It had been three days since the attack on the farmhouse and they still felt bruised and battered. Their footsteps mutually turned toward another part of the hospital and promptly ran into Tiberius, Rachael at his side. “Good news,” Tiberius told them. “Rachael’s hearing can be helped with hearing aids. She’ll get them next week.” He smiled down at the little girl who looked like she had still been crying.

 _I miss him,_ she signed at Bones. Bones nodded, he knew she did. They pushed open a door and took in the two patients in the beds. Sulu had managed to trip on the way out of the farmhouse over Worf, naturally, and knocked himself out. The doctors wanted to keep him and make sure he hadn’t done anything more permanent than the broken arm he’d suffered on the way down. The other occupant rolled his eyes as Sulu launched into yet another song. Bones thought the pain medication might be a little strong. _I’m getting hearing aids!_ Rachael excitedly signed.

The head of the bed rose as Jim pulled the earplugs out of his ears. “I really wish they’d put me out of his misery,” he muttered. _That’s wonderful! When?!_ Jim signed.

 _Next week,_ Rachael said.

Jim shifted his wounded arm slightly. It was in a sling which took off the pressure from the wounded shoulder. “What did they do with the body?” he finally asked.

“It’s being consigned to a pauper’s grave,” Bones replied. “No one would step forward to claim the body, and Rachael is too young.”

 _What’s going to happen to me?_ Rachael asked.

Bones faced her, sitting on the side of Jim’s bed. _You can stay with us, Sweetheart. We don’t mind one bit._

 _Daddy!!_ she signed. Tears sprang to Bones’ eyes. The first time he was called that, and it wasn’t even by his own daughter, but this meant so much. Rachael needed stability more than anything right now, and a lot of love. Something they were all willing to give. The next week would see appointments with a cardiologist, an orthopedist, a dentist, an optometrist, and a pediatrician. All things her own father had neglected as she grew. It had turned out that Sassy had been given to her by a neighbor who raised and trained service dogs.

Hikaru would go home in a few days. Jim would be heading home in two weeks. Scotty was already grumping about how much time this was taking. Meanwhile, the biggest floral display on the floor had come from him. They all looked up as, quite unexpectedly, John and Carol came into the room. John clutched a stuffed animal bought at the downstairs gift shop. They were both flushed with excitement.

Jim smiled, “Hey, John, Carol, glad you could stop by.”

John smiled as Carol laughed. “We had another agenda other than seeing you, Jim,” she told him.

“Oh?” he asked curiously.

“WE’RE EXPECTING!!!!” they said in unison.

“Expecting WHAT?!” Sulu asked from the other bed before resuming a sea chanty no one could quite understand.

“When?” Jim asked as hugs and kisses went around.

“June,” Carol said.

“Practicing before you got married?” Bones asked them as they both turned beet red. No one cared, this was good news, and they all could use it.

_Two weeks later_

It had taken a little while, but they’d found the spot where Donald had been buried. Silent tears ran down Rachael’s face. No one had been able to find any trace of her mother, and weren’t sure they ever would. Rachael clutched silk flowers in one hand. Jim, Bones and the rest of her new family ranged behind her.

Rachael had had her hearing aids a week now, and they had opened up a whole new world now. But now, she struggled with her emotions as she looked at where her father now lay. She leaned a little forward and dropped the flowers on the grave, “Good-bye, Daddy,” she said slowly. A speech therapist had been helping her and she had managed these few words. “I love you.”

Reina knelt next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder as she turned to cry. Donald had been many things: a thug, a murderer, a bomber, and a bigot, but he had been her father. She abruptly sat up and looked around. _Let’s go home._


	50. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it is with mixed feelings we come to the end of this story. No, this is not the end of their story. You would hate me for it if I did because of the ending. Look for the next stage of the people’s lives in the next few days as war’s reality continues its unrelenting march on these families and the world. That story will include the Eugenics War and World War III, mostly because, being a nuclear war, World War III will be extremely short. Don’t own them.

The world slid inexorably toward war as Jim, John, Bones, Carol and many others watched. Slowly, the super humans took over China, Uzbekistan, Thailand, and many other quasi-Democratic and Totalitarian countries. The leaders, they executed, without mercy. The populace, many used to war and oppression, found themselves left alone to live their lives in peace. Women, in many countries in which they’d found themselves second class citizens, were given equal status with men. The people who took over only seemed to care about ability.

As Jim pointed out to Governor Kodos, without exception the countries taken over were done so with no more than forty individuals. For the most part the governments were either unstable or ruled with an iron fist. They left alone stable countries such as India, Japan, Jordan, and Kuwait. They moved slowly, seemingly consolidating their power. Then fractures started to appear as one country stable and democratic, fell…

_Our leading story today, Great Britain, France, Spain and other members of the European Union have declared war against Khan Noonien Singh whose forces toppled the Italian Government and forced the Pope and other Vatican leaders to flee in fear of their lives despite promises not to harm the Holy See. No word has come from the Italian Government, leading people to believe that they too have been executed._

_The United States has pulled back their military forces from Italy, stating that their treaty was with the Italian Government, not leaders foreign to Italy’s inviolate soil. The President has not stated whether or not he will ask Congress to declare war._

Bones looked at Jim and the pensive look on the other man’s face, “What do you think?”

“We will go to war. Italy has been a firm ally since the end of World War II. There’s no way we can avoid this,” Jim whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb the kids. Bones put his arm around Jim as the phone rang.

“Hey, John, what’s up?” Tiberius asked.

“I’ve been called to active duty by the British Government, T. Can I bring Carol over and let her stay there? She is expecting, and I want her to have support. The landlord is willing to let us out of our lease,” John said in a rush.

“Pack her up and bring her over when you’re ready, or as ready as you can get,” Tiberius told him. “John’s been called up,” Tiberius told them quietly. “He’s bringing Carol over as a permanent houseguest.” Jim and Bones nodded.

The next day Jim and Gary both received notices for standby to be reactivated and deployed. Jim took a deep breath. “You expected this,” Bones said quietly.

“I’m not surprised,” Jim told him. “I’m one of the best Intelligence Agents that the Navy has,” Jim said with a sigh. “If Congress authorizes war, I will leave.”

“What can I do?” Bones asked.

“Volunteer at the local VA,” Jim told him. “Become established as a physician here. “It makes it less likely that you’ll be sent abroad when the Draft comes.”

“Draft? There’s not been a draft in…” Bones trailed off.

“Selective Service is done so that men can be drafted,” Jim said quietly. “As my husband, it’s unlikely you’ll be sent abroad. Military rules about sending related men to the same place and all. Let’s go to bed,” he said. Bones smiled as they stopped at Carol’s room. She had settled in, and missed John terribly. Bones wondered when he’d be in the same position. It didn’t take long.

_Congress officially answered the President’s call to war by authorizing an action to war. The President is expected to start calling men to service in the next few days. We remind all young men between the ages of 18 and 25 to make sure that their Selective Service paperwork is in order._

The official letter arrived two days later. Reina, Charlie, and Susie wept while Rachael tried to understand what was going on. Jim finally sat down, “I’m leaving, Rachael. I don’t know when I’ll be back,” he told her. “There are bad men doing bad things in the world, and I’m going to help stop them.”

Rachael broke down and cried. “Will you come back?” she finally got out.

“I’ll try, Rachael. I can’t make any promises,” he told her. He held her while she sobbed. Over the next week he packed and picked up his military uniform, captain’s bars already in place.

“Captain Kirk, that’s sounds good on you,” Bones told him on their last night together. Jim smiled, trying to put the best possible face on it. “Come on, it’s our last night together for who knows how long.” The family had decided to give them space. Bones kissed him like the night would never end. He wished it wouldn’t as his husband returned the kiss with fervor, nearly tearing his shirt off his frame. The shirts came off quickly as did the rest of their clothes. Kisses were frantic as they fell into bed.

Jim knelt between Bones’ legs and kissed the other man’s scrotum. Licking and sucking at his balls and penis. Bones moaned as Jim turned his whole body around with his own arousal above Bones’ mouth. Bones eagerly seized the opportunity and lifted his head and took the head of Jim’s manhood in his mouth. Jim hummed with pleasure as they both sucked and licked, this time it was Jim who inserted his finger into Bones’ ass. Bones didn’t fight it, allowing the penetration. He even handed Jim the lube, knowing Jim needed to take command tonight. It was his turn. Jim managed four fingers before Bones let go of Jim’s cock. He was too close.

Jim took the hint and moved between Bones’ legs lubing himself up with a little more than Bones’ saliva. He lifted Bones slightly up onto his thighs before pushing himself in. Bones closed his eyes as Jim took his time as Bones adjusted to Jim’s length. Bones gasped as Jim pulled out and pushed back in. Bones met his husband’s thrusts, never wanting it to end. All too soon, however, it did end as they came together and in each other’s arms.

Jim lay next to Bones momentarily before turning over and snuggling into the older man’s arms. “You know, I received the standard vaccinations, today, but one was different. Only Gary received the last two vaccines. They wouldn’t tell me what they were. Told me not to worry about it.”

Bones frowned, “That’s odd. Maybe it has to do with your potential work.” Jim had no answer as they both drifted off to sleep.

Jim looked so handsome in his Naval uniform, Bones admitted. He hated this. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked down to find Carol standing there. Six months pregnant and brave as she could be, she showed the pressure that Bones would show in the years to come. Before Jim boarded the bus, Bones kissed him. “Come back to us,” he whispered. Jim smiled before turning back to the bus. The family all waited until the bus was out of sight.

“Well,” Tiberius said finally, “time to go.”

* * *

Bones sat on the bed he’d shared with Jim, crying. It wasn’t fair. He and the rest of the family had just watched an update on the war which was going badly for the allies when the doorbell rang. Reina rose and answered it. She came back into the living room, “Bones? Carol? It’s for you.”

Bones and Carol both rose to find Navy and Army chaplains at the door. Carol started screaming and turned into Bones’ arms. Bones wrapped them around the weeping woman only to find out that they were both widows. Bones helped Carol back into the living room and onto the couch while Reg hurried into the kitchen to get some water for the grieving families. No one had taken it well, especially Rachael who cried inconsolably at the loss of another father.

Hours later Bones sat on his bed and cradled a pillow in his arms. “It’s just not fair Worf. Why did they take both of them,” he asked. Worf’s cold wet nose stuck itself on his elbow. “Why, Jim? Why did you have to die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you hate me, I know. You should also know that the story of what happened to Jim and John will be told in the next story. I’m steeling myself for the rotten fruit to be thrown now. Or my apartment to be bombarded by tribbles. Hope not, pets not allowed here, hate to explain that to my landlord! lol Going to hide now.


End file.
